Flip Flopped
by liveonpurpose
Summary: What happens when the boys accidentally turn into mermaids and the girls' tails disappear? Bella/Will, Rikki/Zane, Cleo/Lewis
1. To Mako

The sun was shining down on the most beautiful beach in Australia. The breeze was warm and soothing. Three girls were walking in the sand, just far enough from the water line to keep their feet dry. They stopped and looked out at the water.

"I see a boat not too far out," Rikki said. "Better not chance anything here just yet."

"Oh come on, I can barely see it, I'm sure we'll be fine," Cleo answered, her long dark hair whipping around her face in a sudden blast of beachy air.

"Fine then, go for it, but I'm not rescuing your fishy tail from his nets" Rikki responded.

"Guys, guys guys," Bella spoke up. "We don't need to risk anything right now."

There was a huge fishing tournament taking place in their town. Every fisherman within 20 miles was trying to catch the biggest, most impressive haul. The girls weren't sure what they were trying to catch, exactly, all they knew was that there had been so many boats in the water it was hard to find a secluded spot for mermaid swims. The sonar the fishermen used was a sure way for them to get caught.

"Plus," Bella continued, "We're late to meet the boys."

"Why don't we just tell them to meet us out here?" Rikki continued, "Zane can bring his boat out and take us all to Mako. There won't be any boats in the moon pool, will there?"

"Nooooo," laughed Bella. "Of course not."

Cleo had stopped to watch the boats out on the water. "Yes!" She yelled, running to catch up with the girls. "Zane owes us anyway. You know, for the Dr. Denman incident."

"Cleo, that was, like, 2 years ago."

"I know, Rikki, but if it gets us a boat ride to Mako I'll make him feel guilty all day!"

The girls ran towards the cafe. The plan was to meet Will, Zane, and Lewis and take Zane's Zodiak out to Mako for a relaxing afternoon. They had no way of knowing that things were about to change, or that they were going to change in an absolutely huge way.

The sun was low in the sky when they reached the entrance to Rikki's.


	2. Into the water

Lewis, Will, and Zane sat in the cafe. They shared a table but they didn't have anything to say to each other. The three boys shared the girls' secret, but they didn't have much in common and weren't close friends.

Zane had, for years, been a bully to the rest of the class. He was rich, not to mention handsome, and he knew it. He never thought he could feel for anyone what he felt for Rikki. Had you told him 2 years ago that he would be in love with a mermaid he probably would have shoved you in the ocean just for laughs. He had changed quite a bit over the two years he and Rikki had dated, but Lewis and Cleo had a hard time looking past all of the ill treatment they'd received over the years.

Lewis had been friends with Cleo for years, but had been in love with her for as long as he could remember. He had been shocked when he had found out what had happened to her out at Mako, but he truly loved being able to protect her and her secret. He was always looking for new scientific ways to make things easier on the mermaids.

Will was the newbie to the group. Sometimes he felt like maybe Lewis didn't care for him much. After Lewis traveled to America to conduct science experiments Will had kind of taken his place with the girls. Now that Lewis was back they were butting heads a bit over who got to "take care" of the girls.

"So..." Lewis started.

"Yup." Zane said without interest.

"Well..." Will began. "Has anyone got their mobile on them? Maybe we should call?"

All three boys pulled out their cells and dialed their girlfriends' number. One by one they clicked their phones shut.

"No answer from Rikki."

"Or Bello."

"Or Cleo."

The silence resumed. A few minutes later, all three boys' faces lit up as the girls walked through the beaded doorway. They greeted each other enthusiastically and all began taking at once. The boys relaxed. It wasn't nearly as hard to get along with each other when the girls were there to create conversation.

"Ok," Rikki began, "We really really want to go to Mako, but we can't go because there are ships all over the ocean using radar and we haven't been out in the water in FOREVER and we are just going crazy! Zane, baby, can you pleaaassee take us to Mako so we don't pull our hair out?"

She said all of this very fast.

A few seconds later, after Zane had run the monologue back through his head to make sure he knew what exactly she was saying, he nodded. Rikki pulled him into a tight hug and gave him a peck on the cheek before running towards the dock. The girls skipped off behind her. The boys reluctantly followed. Secretly each boy was thinking that they wished they could just go somewhere to be alone with their girlfriend, but with the three girls you had to accept that they were connected.

By the time they got loaded into the small boat the moon had risen over the water. All three shivered as the night air chilled. Lewis couldn't quit thinking about the article he had been reading in the ancient book of folklore. He felt like there was something he read that he was meant to remember, but he just couldn't seem to get ahold of what it was. Oh well. Couldn't have been too important, right?


	3. A long walk in

The boat reached the island after the sun had gone down. The boys dragged the boat up onto the beach far enough so that the girls could step out onto dry sand. The 6 teenagers began to walk through the now familiar path up the mountain to the entrance to the moon pool.

Rikki was first off the boat and into the trees. Zane jogged to catch up with her.

"Hey, you there, pretty girl!" Zane called to her.

"Yes?" Rikki slowed down, waiting for Zane to catch up with her before continuing on her way. He walked along side her without saying anything for a few seconds. "Well? What is it?" Rikki put her arm around his waist.

"It's just," Zane began, "Do you think maybe we can spend some time alone? Sometime? You know, just you and me? I miss you."

"Miss me? You see me almost every day?

"No... you, Bella, and Cleo see me, Will, and Lewis almost every day. It's like I have three girlfriends instead of one. Of course...I wouldn't really mind that but, (Rikki swatted at his arm) but the additional two boyfriends doesn't really suit me."

Rikki laughed and put her hand in his, leaning her head on his muscular shoulder as they walked. She was quiet for a few seconds as she thought about what he had said.

"You're right." She said. "You're absolutely right. I'm sorry, sometimes I forget to set time aside. Tomorrow let's spend it just us. And you can forget having any other girlfriends. I mean, unless you want to invite your other boyfriends to come with us?"

Zane answered sarcastically, "HA HA HA. No chance."

The pair walked on, swatting at the occasional mosquito on the way.

The next pair into the woods was Lewis and Cleo. Lewis couldn't help but play the part of full-time scientist. He was continually bending down to pick up new and interesting pieces of island plants to study when they got back to the mainland. Cleo had decided that it was easier to support his weird hobbies than to fight them. She also felt she owed him for his unfailing support. At first she was feigning interest, but lately she had become almost as fascinated as he was by science. Now the pair of them enjoyed debating scientific theories in between kisses.

Lewis was in the middle of telling Cleo about an experiment he had just completed.

"And then," he said, "I put the beaker of ocean water into the hot beaker containing the-"

"I'll bet I know what happened," Cleo interrupted him, "but go ahead, tell me!"

Lewis continued, "WELL, as I was saying, it turned-"

"Blue! Didn't it! I knew it."

"Yes, blue. You know, sometimes I think you're smarter than me, Cleo."

"Never." Cleo answered loyally. She new that Lewis secretly looooved the fact that he could talk about his experiments with her.

The pair fell behind the group, excitedly talking about their latest scientific conquest. They both knew how lucky they were to have each other and they didn't mind one bit that no one else wanted to listen to their scientific banter. It was kind of like their own secret language, even if it did mostly have to do with algae.

Bella and Will walked along together quietly, not saying much. They had been friends for a year before becoming an official couple. The truth was that for a long while, Bella had suspected that Will had a crush on Rikki. Sometimes she would catch him looking at her out of the corner of his eye, or walk in on them talking. But that was then, and since they had started dating she had never been more smitten with a boy. He assured her that his feelings were for her alone and she had trusted him.

The thing was, the truth was that originally Will DID have a crush on the girl named Rikki. She had saved him from drowning by giving him an oxygen-filled kiss underwater. As hard as he had tried, he couldn't get the angelic vision of her out of his mind. Eventually he came to terms with the fact that Rikki did not feel the same way and he had moved on. He did love being with Bella. He had known she had a crush on him for a while. Bella was beautiful, and funny, and smart, and he knew he was lucky to be with her. He should love her, and sometimes he was sure that he did. Now it was only every once in a while that his mind wandered, wondering what it would be like to be able to kiss Rikki again.

"You're awful quiet." Bella broke the silence first.

"Just thinking about how glad I am to have found you girls." Will answered."Do you want to grab a juice with me tomorrow evening? It's been a while since we had a real date."

"That sounds wonderful" Bella smiled, her face lighting up.

By now they were standing at the entrance to the moon pool. Will leaned over and gave Bella a slow, sweet kiss.

"What was that for?" Bella asked.

"I'm a lucky guy." Will answered. "And I am so lucky to have you."

The pair followed Rikki, Zane, Cleo, and Lewis into the cavernous room. The water was blue and sparkling. The girls jumped in without hesitation and the boys made themselves comfortable along the edge of the water, watching as the girls' legs turned into beautiful golden tales. A chilly wind breezed through the cave and the three boys looked around, trying to find the source of the wind. A minute later the girls resurfaced. The wind stopped blowing, and the six of them relaxed and began talking in loud, laughing voices, enjoying themselves.

Except for Lewis. He was having fun, but he just could not get the feeling that he was supposed to remember something very important. And he was right. But the events of the night that would change them all forever had already begun. And none of them had a clue.


	4. A Windy Change

The three couples had settled themselves in at the moon pool. As usual, it had only taken a matter of minutes before Will had jumped in the pool to be closer to the girls. Zane and Lewis exchanged a look of slight annoyance as the cute boy moved closer to Rikki and Cleo. Not to be outdone, Lewis also jumped into the water and succeeded in pulling Cleo away from the others so that they could chat privately.

Zane also convinced Rikki to separate herself from the group in the pool. Now they were easily talking with each other. He laid on his stomach propped up on his elbows right on the edge of the pool. Rikki was still in the water, also propped up on the edge of the stone circling the pool. Their faces were parallel to eachother, and barely an inch apart, which made it easier for them to share stories in private, just like Zane liked it.

Will and Bella were absently swimming around the pool, occasionally dipping below the water as they swam. Bella couldn't get over the feeling that Will was keeping something from her. She didn't have any idea what it could be, after all, he knew all her secrets and she was pretty positive there couldn't be anything he would want to keep from her. Feeling like she needed some reassurance that they were still in love, she suddenly leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

"Not that I'm complaining," Will breathed, "but can I ask what that was for?"

Before Bella could answer Cleo called to the pair from across the pool. "Ok, guys, get a room, or another moon pool or something if you're going to be all mushy gross."

"Oh, like you two are sitting over there discussing the weather," Bella playfully bantered back.

"I mean, it's just my opinion, but Cleo and I make a WAY cuter couple." Lewis called back, letting his gaze flicker to the other couple before looking back at Cleo.

"Oh come on, Lewis, now don't be jealous." Will answered, a little too seriously.

"Ok now, guys, hush. We didn't come out here for you two to act like 4 year olds." Cleo interjected.

"Right." Bella agreed.

The girls pulled their boys in closer, and both reached forward to give their boyfriend a kiss. This would not have been a big deal if Rikki and Zane had not also been in the middle of a long kiss at that exact moment.

The moment all three of the girls' lips' were locked with their boys' lips' a strong and powerful wind whipped through the cavernous room. They quickly broke their kisses and looked up. The wind grew stronger and stronger around the group, growing colder by the second. Lights flashed all around as if someone were playing a strobe light into the cave. The girls each grabbed tightly onto their boys, looking around in fear. The water remained eerily still and glassy as the wind whipped everyone else. the wind whistled and howled and then all at once a white hot flash of light lit up the entire cave. It was so bright that no once could see anything, not even the person right beside them.

As soon as it had begun it was over. The strange light faded and the wind slowed til it was nothing more than a breeze. Everything returned to normal. Except for one thing. Well, three things.

The girls all had legs. Their tails had disappeared.

They boys' eyes widened as they realized what had happened. Each girl began to move her legs under the water in disbelief as they tried to process what had just happened.

"Wha-?" Rikki gasped. "What the HELL happened?"

"I...- I don't know. It's not even a full moon!" Cleo stammered out.

"Let's try using our powers, NOW." Rikki tried futilely to make the water around her heat up. Nothing.

"Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh..." Cleo couldn't stop repeating to herself in disbelief. Nothing happened when she tried to move the water using her power.

Rikki climbed out of the pool and jumped back in, as if she hoped that maybe her tail just needed a reboot or something. Her legs stayed legs as she flailed around in the water. She let out a scream of frusteration.

Cleo asked "Lewis, is there anything odd about the moon pattern tonight?"

It took Lewis a few shocked moments to make his mouth form words. "NO! Nothing! It's an ordinary crescent! We've been to the moon pool a thousand times on this moon, Cleo."

"Then what could be going on?" Cleo murmured, too in shock to speak any louder. Rikki took the opposite approach, alternating between yelling and anger and splashing her hands forcefully into the water.

Everyone quieted as they turned to look at Bella, who had neither moved nor spoken since the wind had died down.

"Bella?" Will took her hand. "Are you ok?"

It took almost a minute for her to answer him.

"No."

Her one word answer echoed through the cave.

"I'm not ok." She continued. "I've been a mermaid since I was 9. I can't remember what it's like to be in the water without a tail. I'm not even sure I remember how to swim without one. What in the world has changed us?"

"I don't know." Zane was the one who spoke up this time. "But it's late. Why don't we all go to my place. It's big and my Dad is out of town. We can figure things out there. Can you girls make an excuse to be away from home tonight?"

All three girls nodded silently. Lewis and Will also nodded, even though Zane hadn't extended the invitation to them as well. They had no intention of leaving their girls alone tonight.

Unsteadily, the girls pulled themselves out of the moon pool. Zane helped Rikki out, looking at her in concern. One pair at a time they gave the moon pool one last look and started walked the long trek back toward the shore. The walk back was silent and solemn. Each of the girls was deep in thought and each of the boys were watching their girlfriend. Each time they passed a puddle or stream the girls would step a foot in casually, hoping that maybe their tails would appear and this would be nothing more that one of those weird moments that came with being a mermaid. No such luck. The piled into the boat and headed to Zane's. A few quick phone calls to their parents asking for permission to go to a sleepover released them from having to go home separately.

They tied the boat off at the dock and walked the short distance back to Zane's. The boys were so concerned over their girls that they didn't dare mention the fact that they'd been feeling extremely light headed since they'd left Mako. Their stomachs were twisting and they felt funny. But they all ignored the discomfort as thy entered the mansion. Each of the boys may have their faults, but they knew when the focus should be on them and when it shouldn't.

And at the moment the focus was one hundred percent on the mermaids. Well, former mermaids. But the focus was about to shift. And it was about to be two hundred percent on the males, whether they wanted it to be or not.


	5. Lewis

The boys had to keep shrugging off the sick feeling they had in their stomachs. Each of them was feeling the same symptoms, but they were each too prideful to say anything. They were also way too concerned for the girls to bring up their own health. The girls hadn't spoken a word on the voyage to Zane's. They each seemed to be deep into their own thoughts. The boys were thinking pretty hard themselves.

Zane was very deep in thought. His thoughts were mostly made up of thoughts that varied between relief and worry. A part of him that was deep down, so deep that he would never ever admit it to Rikki, was a little relieved that her powers were gone. He loved the fact that she was a mermaid, and he would never change that, but if her mermaid powers suddenly disappeared... well, that wasn't anyone's fault was it? He and Rikki could finally have a relationship separate from the other four. He could have her all to himself. He wouldn't have to worry about Will hanging around and going swimming with his girl.

Zane shook himself, telling himself that he didn't mean what he was thinking. He knew how much being a mermaid meant to Rikki and he didn't want her to loose that. He flopped down beside her on the loveseat, still not speaking. She was too caught up in her own thoughts to even look away from the vague spot on the floor her eyes had focused on.

Will and Bella lowered themselves onto the large couch that lined the room. Will had been asking Bella questions since they got into the boat but he hadn't gotten much by way of an answer yet. Bella wished she could just be alone, away from everyone, but she knew that they all should be together right now. In the end, Will settled for sitting quietly and holding her hand. He knew her thoughts must be racing. He kept looking across the small room at Rikki. He wished he could be comforting both girls at once. He knew how hard this must be.

Lewis and Cleo remained standing, heatedly debating what had just happened. They knew it wasn't a full moon, they knew that no one had been playing with their powers when the change had happened, they knew a lot of things. But they didn't know where the girls' tails had gone.

After what felt like an hour of silence Lewis spoke up.

"Ok." He paused, composing his thoughts. "Obviously something weird is going on, and obviously I don't know what it is. For the time being, I think it's best if we just carry on as normal and wait and see if things go back to-"

Lewis stopped. his stomach was flipping dangerously and he felt like he might throw up. Ok, he definitely needed to throw up. He threw one hand over his mouth and ran for the bathroom. A few minutes later he reemerged, with a cup of water to swish around his mouth. He gave the kids a wave to say 'I'm fine' and walked into the kitchen, out of sight of the group to get some ice.

Zane and Will locked eyes, trying to decide which of them should take up where Lewis left off, but before either of them could stand a cry came from the kitchen.

Frantically, the 5 remaining teens ran towards the sound. What they saw shocked them. They saw Lewis laying across the tile kitchen floor. He was laying in a shallow puddle of water that it looked had spilled from the refrigerator door. Before anyone could run to him they all watched in shock as his legs began to change. The were normal at first, then gradually they began to change shape. They elongated and joined together. They then took on a scaly appearance and took on a golden hue.

Lewis writhed on the floor and let out a moan as he changed. It took Zane and Will several seconds to realize what was happening to him. The girls knew immediately.

"He's changing." Bella whispered.

"Into a..." Rikki continued.

Cleo finished. "Merman."

As Lewis finished the change he appeared to pass out on the floor. The girls checked, and he was breathing just fine, but not moving. Rikki took a towel from the counter and began drying the puddle of water off the floor. After the floor was dried she began to towel the beautiful new fin that had formed over Lewis's lower body. As she finished the tail began to disappear. This time the transitions was quicker, but still not altogether quick. His legs returned, but he didn't wake up. After checking to make sure he was still breathing regularly the girls leaned in close with each other to talk.

Cleo began "How could this happen? He's been with us in the water tons of times."

Rikki shook her head, no ideas to offer at the time.

"I don't know, but we need to make sure it's just him." Bella spoke. "What if it's all of them? Zane, Will, and Lewis?"

The girls locked eyes with the two boys standing across the room. The boys stared back. They had been thinking the same thoughts but hadn't been about to admit it. It was Will who spoke up first.

"Ok. Something is going on with Lewis but we don't necessarily know that we are all affected, right?

The group nodded in agreement.

"Well," he continued, "The way I see it is that we need to each test ourselves. That's important. But first, we need to wake up Lewis and make sure he's ok."

Cleo snapped into action at Will's words. She took Lewis's head in her lap and gently moved it side to side. She didn't have an ice pack but she took the miniature fan off the windowsill and directed it at his face.

Gradually, Lewis began to come to.

"Wha- wait... what happened?" He managed.

The group silently looked at each other, wondering who should be the one to tell him what had happened.

None of the girls could bring themselves to say the words. It was Zane who took the lead.

"Look mate," Zane began. "Something weird happened when you were in the kitchen. You had a...- I mean, you grew a ...-" his nerve failed him, and he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"Lewis," Cleo said softly, "I need you to get ready for a shock."

By now Lewis was slightly terrified.

"Yes?" He managed to choke out.

"A second ago, you turned into a..." Cleo continued, then stopped.

Rikki finished it. "A merman, you turned into a merman."

Lewis's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You heard us, said Rikki, charging on, " A merman. With a tail. You were a merman."

"There's no way," Lewis struck in. "It's not even a full moon. It's impossible!

He paused.

"Isn't it?"


	6. Figuring things out

Will's heart was beating a mile a minute and he had broken out into an icy cold sweat. He had felt calm, cool, and collected until the seriousness of what had happened had begun to sink it. As hard as he tried, he couldn't stop his mind from racing. He felt like he needed to sit down right then or it would only be a matter of moments before he blacked out. He had seen what had happened to Lewis. What Lewis had turned into. And he was scared. No, terrified. Will walked away from the stunned group in the kitchen and collapsed on the couch in the living room.

Will flashed back on the day he found out what Bella was. He hadn't known what to expect when he had poured water on her hand, taking her by surprise. He'd known she had a secret that had to do with water but he had been utterly astonished when he had found out just what it was. He had had a hard time processing everything, a harder time than Lewis or Zane. For a time he'd been truly unsure if he would be able to keep the secret to himself or not. It had taken some serious internal debating before he had decided to accept Bella for what she was. Now... later when he found out that all three girls were mermaids that had been a completely new shock. But now he felt completely close to all three girls. They were pretty much the only people he spent any time with. The girls, and Zane, and... Lewis.

Will instantly found himself very much back in the present. The rest of the group was having panicked talks in the kitchen. It was difficult to follow what was being discussed because everyone was talking at the same time. Lewis's voice rose above everyone else's.

"OK!" At the sound of Lewis's shout everyone else stopped talking and silence took over the room. In a slightly softer voice Lewis continued, "What happened?"

After a few seconds it was Cleo who answered him. "We don't know exactly, but it was something big."

Rikki began "Lewis is a-"

"NO. Do not say that word." Lewis stopped her. "Just stop."

"Say what?" Rikki was angry. "You got wet and you grew a fin, what are we supposed to say in this kind of situation?"

Silence took back over the room. This time it was Bella who spoke up.

"So..." She started. "Lewis changed when he got wet." Her voice lowered to just above a whisper. "What about..." Her eyes locked with Zane's and then made their way over to where Will was sitting.

"No." Zane spoke definitively. "That's ridiculous. There is no way I am going to turn into a... " He swallowed. "A... a fish."

Zane stepped away from the group, shaking his head. He didn't know what was going on with Lewis but he was absolutely sure that nothing like that would happen to him. This magic mermaid stuff was all for the girls, but stuff like that just didn't happen to him.

Cleo reached for Lewis's arm, pulling him close to her. "Lewis, did you feel strange at all when we left the moon pool earlier? You know, after the bright light and all?"

Lewis thought about her question for a long moment before he answered. " You know, I did feel weird. I felt really dizzy and lightheaded. But I thought I was only feeling that way because I was worried about you girls."

Zane stopped, frozen at Lewis's words. He had felt exactly the same way. He didn't say a word.

"And then my stomach started flipping over," Lewis was still explaining. "It was like I was feeling anxious about something but I couldn't tell what it was."

Now Zane's eyes widened. While Zane was standing frozen outside the kitchen Will, still sitting on the couch, also found himself unable to move. The girls and Lewis went back to heatedly discussing the developments of the evening.

Slowly Will turned his head to look at Zane. Zane was staring right back at Will. The pair locked eyes. Zane slowly walked further from the group and over to Will, who rose from his seat on the couch.

Quietly Zane spoke. "You felt the same way Lewis did, didn't you?"

"And so did you." Will spoke just as quietly as Zane.

The pair stood in silence as they thought.

Will started to make his way into the kitchen. "We should tell the girls."

Zane blocked his path. "No. No way."

"What do you mean, no way? What happened to Lewis could happen to us, we really need to tell-"

Zane cut Will off once more. "I said no, alright? Tell them that you felt sick, I don't care. But I feel fine, got it?

Zane took a step closer to Will.

"I said, got it?"

Will took a step back. "Yeah, yeah I got it. But I still think-"

"I've made it pretty clear I don't care what you think, haven't I?" Zane's eyes were threatening.

Will nodded silently. Zane turned on his heel and walked back into the kitchen, pulling on his sweater as he walked.

"Hey guys, is anybody hungry? I'm going to run out and get some food." Zane picked up his keys as he talked. Without waiting for an answer he started towards the front door.

Rikki followed after him. "Now?"

"Yeah. Starving." Zane opened the front door.

Cleo came running after them. "Zane, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be anywhere right now."

Zane smirked before turning and answering "Well then it's a good thing you aren't my mother, hm?"

And with that he walked out the front door, slamming it behind him, and leaving the girls standing in shocked silence.


	7. Will

Zane stopped abruptly once he had pulled the front door shut behind him. Immediately, he wanted to turn around, go back inside, apologize, and pretend he hadn't just acted like a 5 year old. He leaned against the door a few seconds, then gave a long sigh and started walking towards the street. He knew one thing. If he was going to turn into something that wasn't human he had no intention of doing so in front of the others. Lewis had looked so helpless laying there. Zane shook his head as he walked. He would figure this out on his own. Zane turned to take one more look back towards the well-lit house. Then, pulling the collar of his sweater up around his neck, Zane walked off into the darkness.

Rikki stood inside the house looking at the front door in disbelief. She was shocked and hurt that Zane had marched out like that. Here they all were, dealing with a pretty major dilemma, and Zane left because he was hungry? Rikki didn't know what had gotten into him. She decided to chalk it up to shock over what had happened to Lewis and filed it away in her head. They could discuss things later. Right now she had plenty of other things that needed thinking about.

Inside, the group had reconvened in the living room. Rikki joined them, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. The focus in the room had very much shifted onto Will.

"Wait, Will... say that again?"Bella asked.

Will flushed, meeting Rikki's curious eyes. For some reason he found himself embarrassed to repeat the words now that she was there to listen.

He took a breath and repeated "I felt the same way Lewis did. At the moon pool tonight. I still do."

Rikki didn't miss a beat. "Well then," Rikki was very much in 'take-charge-no-nonsense' mode. "Let's get you to some water and see what happens."

Will was reluctant to agree, but he knew he would have to do this eventually. He nodded. "Ok," He managed to gulp out. "Upstairs?"

Rikki, Will, and Bella started to make their way to the stunning wooden staircase.

Bella turned, expecting Cleo and Lewis to be right behind her. "Are you two coming?"

From where they still sat on the couch Cleo answered for the pair. "I think we're just going to sit here for a moment. Lewis is still weak, and we have a lot to think about."

"Ok then." No-nonsense Rikki called behind her.

The trio walked upstairs and into the huge bathroom. There was a large jacuzzi, a shower, a tub, and a sink. Will stopped in the doorway. He was trying so hard to come off cool and collected, but he was more than a little bit nervous.

Rikki stood in the center of the room, gesturing to their choices. "Ok, so how do you want to do this? Want us to fill the jacuzzi?"

"No," Will answered quickly. "Let's just try with a little bit of water first."

Side by side, the three silently stood in front of the sink. Bella reached for a small cup sitting on the counter and filled it with warm water. They turned around, still side by side, and faced the open area of the room.

Bella spoke up, trying to be helpful. "Maybe you should sit, it kind of hurts to fall from standing all the way to the ground. You know..." she paused "If you do actually become a-"

"Got it." Will sat, his legs straight out in front of him. He took a few deep breaths. He didn't expect this to hurt or anything, he was just really anxious about his entire situation at the moment.

Bella kneeled beside him on his left. Rikki remained standing at his right shoulder, leaning back against the sink. In a movement that reminded Will waaaay too much of the way he had discovered Bella's secret, Bella quickly poured the cup of water over his hand.

Instantly Will could feel himself changing. It took a few seconds before anything physical began to happen, but from the instant the water touched him he felt relief, like cool water running over embers. For just a second he felt utterly relaxed. And then the real changes started, which made his heart pick back up to a steady humming in his chest. He felt his legs beginning to grow longer. His blue t-shirt disappeared into thin air. He felt his legs meld together into one powerful fin. Although it was not painful, sheer fear raced through Will. Without thinking, he reached up with his right hand and took Rikki's hand in his, squeezing it tightly. He closed his eyes and let out a low moan as he felt the transformation complete.

Will didn't move. He counted to ten slowly. Then he pulled open one eye. Then the other. He had ended up laying flat on his back on the floor, stretched out almost from wall to wall. His hand still gripped Rikki's. He had pulled her down to her knees. He quickly released his grasp on her hand and looked quickly over to Bella, who had a funny look on her face.

Rikki stood, unaffected by Will's impulsive hand-holding. "Whooooaa..." She breathed.

Rikki moved to stand at the base of Will's tale and looked him up and down.

She shook herself a little. "Will, just...wow, how do you feel?"

Bella moved to stand beside Rikki, looking at her hard. Rikki seemed amazed that Will had changed, but Bella wasn't getting any romantic vibes off of Rikki at all. But from Will... that was another story. She also looked at Will up and down, making him feel like an exhibit in a museum.

How did he feel? Will thought about how to answer that. He felt terrified but oddly comfortable. He felt dizzy but also stronger than usual. He felt so very many different things right now. Eventually he selected a word that he felt encompassed all of them.

"Confused." He said, looking up at the girls. "I feel really confused."

Bella met his eyes as she answered him "Yeah... I know the feeling."

Looking up at her questioning face Will felt like maybe that one word was a little vague. Maybe he needed to be clearer.

"You know, confused about why I have a tail right now."

Rikke laughed. "Well, duh! of course you're confused, we all are."

Bella turned away from Will and took a few steps towards the sink. Will took the opportunity to examine what he had changed into. He propped himself up on his elbows for a better look.

He had to be at least 8 feet long from his head to the tip of his fin, if not longer. The fin began just below his belly button and tapered down until it split at the bottom into two, somewhat beautiful, flipper like fins at the bottom. the color of his fin was a slightly richer, darker shade of gold than the girls' fins. He had a sudden, desperate urge to dive into the ocean.

Will shook his head to clear it. "Hey, Bel, will you hand me that towel?"

Bella picked up the blue towel from where it hung and sat on her knees beside Will. "I'll help you."

Bella dried him off carefully. As the towel dried the last water droplets away the change began to reverse itself. Two toned legs reappeared. The blue shirt instantly covered the tan abs once again. Just like Lewis, the change back to human form was quicker than the first change.

Will hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath during most of the transformation. He was, however, extremely aware of where his hands were this time, safely tucked underneath him. He felt guilty. Rikki seemed oblivious, flitting around the bathroom hosting alternating dialogue with herself. She switched between anger that her fin was gone, frustration at Zane for abandoning them, and, in spite of herself, excitement over what had just happened to Will.

Bella was nodding along as Rikki rambled, but Will could easily see that she was upset that he had reached for Rikki's hand instead of hers. Will caught her eye and tried to give her a smile, which she attempted to return before turning her attention back to Rikki, who was in the middle of yet another reason why what had happened tonight was impossible.

Still sitting on the floor, Will lost himself in his thoughts for a moment. A part of him has really excited. He'd always secretly wondered what it would be like to swim the way the girls did. Except... his excitement died a bit, he wouldn't be swimming with the girls, would he? He's be swimming with Lewis. And, though Zane was in denial, it was only a matter of time before it happened to him as well. Stuck with those boys. Not an ideal situation.

Another part of him was simply scared to death. What if he slipped? Forgot? What if he got wet in public? What if he got caught?

Then it hit him. He would never be able to dive competitively again. He waited, expecting this thought to upset him, but after a moment he realized he was actually ok with it. The only person who cared about his competitions was his sister, Sophie. Will loved to dive but didn't care much for competition. Now he could dive wherever, whenever, as deep as he wanted.

A smile spread across Will's face. "I think I can live with this." Anyone care to go out to the swimming pool?


	8. Pep talks

Rikki swung the bathroom door open and bounced through it and down the steps.

"Lewis, Cleo," She announced. "We have merman number two. Just wait til you see this."

Lewis and Cleo looked up in surprise as Bella followed behind Rikki down the steps. Will came down shyly after her.

"Will too? He changed?" Cleo asked.

Rikki answered her with an enthusiasm that shocked everyone. "Yes! Exactly like Lewis. Whatever happened must have affected all thr-"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence as realization hit her hard. Her eyes widened.

"Zane!" She yelled. "We need to get Zane back here right NOW. I knew he never should have left..." She began to pace as she pulled out her cell and began dialing Zane's number.

Cleo stood and walked over to stand beside Bella. Will took her place sitting on the couch beside Lewis. They exchanged awkward looks with each other. Neither could think of what to say to the other, so they settled for just sitting beside each other in plain silence. Cleo and Bella stood at the foot of the steps.

Cleo was relieved that Will had changed as well. Now Lewis wouldn't have to go through this alone. She was getting ready to share that thought with Bella, but as she turned and opened her mouth to speak the look on Bella's face made her stop. Bella must be having a hard time not being a mermaid anymore, Cleo assumed.

"Are you ok?" Cleo asked her softly.

"As Will changed he grabbed Rikki's hand instead of mine." Bella answered. "He has feelings for her, I know it."

Cleo had to keep herself from giggling. "Bella, really? That's what's got you worried right now?"

Bella realized how silly she sounded. "You're right," she said with a quick smile. "I guess we have other things to worry about, right?"

Cleo put one arm around Bella. "Plus, that is absolutely ridiculous. He's crazy about you."

Rikki threw the phone onto the couch as she walked back into the living room. "He isn't answering." She announced.

"I'll keep trying." Cleo pulled her phone out. "What's next? For?" She gestured towards the boys.

"Did you really want to go out to the pool?" Bella asked Will.

He did. He wanted to have the feeling again, like he could swim forever. In those few moments when Will had had a fin he had felt... good. But Will was still trying to be sensitive. Rikki seemed to be tickled at what had happened but Bella and Cleo still seemed to be semi-in shock.

"No, that's ok." He reluctantly answered. "Maybe later."

"Ok," Rikki said. "But you guys really should spend some time in the water. It's hard to get used to swimming with a fin. The practice would help."

Cleo shut her phone in defeat. "He's shut it off. It doesn't even ring anymore."

"Fine." Rikki said definitively. "If he wants to turn into a fish in public, let him."

"Rikki, he probably doesn't even know this is going to happen to him." Lewis stated.

"I know," Rikki answered with a sigh, letting her head fall back to look at the ceiling. "We'll try him again in a minute."

"Rikki," Cleo spoke up, walking over to stand beside her, "what's going on? You seem really..." She searched for the right word... "Ok with all of this. You were so mad at the moon pool, what has changed?"

Rikki thought about her answer before she gave it. "I don't know." She pondered. "I AM upset. I want my tail back more than anything. But..." She stood, thinking. "I guess if something has happened, it's happened. I won't help anything by being mad, will I? I might as well just work at trying to help the guys figure things out.""Plus," she continued. "We don't know how long they'll be like this. I want them to enjoy it while they have it. If I can't have my tail, I want whoever does have it to appreciate it."

No one in the room had expected Rikki to be the voice of reason. But she was right, and they all knew it.

Lewis was watching Cleo as he listened to Rikki's words. He could tell Cleo did not feel the same way. Cleo loved being a mermaid. It was part of what made her, her. Lewis felt defeated. True, he enjoyed swimming with the girls, but he had never had any desire whatsoever to be like them. He hoped this wasn't permanent. He resolved to figure out what was going on and fix things. Rikki might be dealing alright with what had happened but he was going to figure things out and make things back to normal. Even if just for Cleo.

"Where the hell is Zane?" Rikki yelled as she shut her phone once again.

Zane had been wandering along the beach for the better part of an hour. He was determined to figure things out on his own. He didn't want to be like Lewis, laying on the floor helplessly. And he didn't think he could stand for the girls to feel like they needed to comfort HIM. He was the guy. He wanted to take care of Rikki, not have everyone watch him and try to fix him. Plus, Lewis was always dabbling in all kinds of weird mermaid stuff. He probably did this to himself. Zane didn't think anything would happen to him.

Just then, Zane's stomach gave a twist that stopped him in his tracks. He exhaled. He would feel better if he just tested it and got it over with. He didn't want to try it out here on the beach, there were too many people around and too many sonar-equipped boats in the water. He once again wished he had just stayed at the house. He might have been able to sneak away to try things out by himself.

Zane looked out over the water, thinking.

He decided to keep walking, looking for a secluded cove of water. After what must have been another 20 minutes he found a perfect spot. Between two tall boulders was a small bit of beach. A semi-deep pool of water was there, but blocked from ocean access by a third large rock. The rock would prevent sonar from picking any images of him up.

Zane stood in the sand, his toes inches away from the small pool. It was maybe 5 feet deep at it's deepest point. He couldn't have hoped for a more ideal place.

Zane pulled his shirt off over his head and kicked off his shoes. The sand felt good under his feet. He gave himself a pep talk.

"Ok, man, stop acting like an idiot." He muttered to himself. "Nothing is going to happen."

Zane debated with himself how to go about things. Should he just reach one hand in? A foot?

Zane lost his nerve. With a sigh he turned and walked a bit away, reaching down to pick up his shoes.

With a sudden burst of resolve he spun around. He took a couple long runs to the water and without an ounce of hesitation he dove in headfirst.


	9. Zane

Zane began changing at the moment his fingertips hit the water. As he dove a weird feeling came over him. The nervous dread he had been consumed with disappeared. Those feelings were replaced with an intense feeling of release, as if he'd been suddenly given a cool drink on a hot day. He sank deep into the pool, until he was resting at the bottom. It wasn't very deep, but Zane was confident that even if someone happened to walk by they wouldn't be able to see him in the water.

It was too dark under the water for Zane to see what was happening, but he could feel it. It all happened relatively fast. His legs grew longer, his clothes disappeared, his legs became a long fin. He felt everything changing and tried to stay very still as it happened. His eyes were open, trying to watch everything happen, though in the middle of the night under water it was hard to make out anything. Altogether it was a pretty enjoyable sensation, which surprised him. He waited, holding still, until it appeared that everything was done moving around.

Although he was very surprised at the changes, Zane had kind of been expecting them. He took a few moments just to be still under the water, getting used to the new feeling of being, well, of being a merman.

"Well isn't this just great." Zane thought to himself. "What's happened to me?"

Zane twisted around under the water, trying to get a look at himself. The water was simply too dark, he couldn't get a good look. It was then that Zane realized that he'd been under water for some time without needing to take a breath. This was... cool. He was still shaking a little bit, but it wasn't from nerves. He found that he liked being like this in the water.

Zane felt like he needed to test out his powerful new fin. He took a couple test swims around the pool, but it wasn't enough room for him to be able to swim as fast as he wanted to. He eyed the corner of his cove, where the rocks didn't quite meet up together. He thought he would be able to fit through...

"No." He shook himself. "Now that's a great way to get caught."

But still... if it were only for a quick moment...

No. He knew he needed to climb out, go back to the house, and tell the girls everything. The thing was, he really didn't want to get out of the water. This was fun, he felt incredibly powerful. He understood why this feeling brought Rikki so much joy. The voice of reason worked it's way into his head. As much as he enjoyed this feeling, the bottom line was that this was Rikki's thing, not his. He didn't want to be cursed with this forever. Maybe this was just a one time thing. He hoped so. He really didn't have any desire to spend the rest of his life avoiding water. Yes this was fun, but he'd really rather be human.

He continued to eye the small space between the two rocks.

"Just a quick swim. No one will ever see me."

Zane quickly aimed himself and took off. He flew out into the open ocean, swimming faster than he'd ever dreamed he would be able to. He shot out and through the waves, then dove down to the floor. He had a hard time changing direction with his fin. He stopped for a moment to practice turning and moving up and down. Once he had gotten a handle on it he continued on.

Zane swam that way for about 6 minutes. He realized his face had pulled up into a big smile. He made himself stop, the smile fading away.

"This can't be forever." He thought. "It just can't"

The thought of dodging water all his life the way Rikki had made him sink a little lower. He didn't want this. He headed back towards his private cove of water with every intention of climbing out and going straight home. Once he got there he realized he had a slight problem.

"How in the world am I supposed to get out?" He said aloud.

Zane surfaced and swam to the shallow shore. He tried to pull himself out of the water with his arms. It would be possible, it would just take a while. He let himself fall back into the water. He would wait a while, make sure everyone was asleep in their small town. He didn't want anyone to happen to walk by while he was laying on the beach like a fish.

He also really didn't mind spending a few more minutes in the water. Then he would hurry home, tell Rikki how sorry he was, and tell everyone what had happened.

"Just a little while longer," He said to himself. "And then I'll go tell the guys."


	10. Heating up

The group at the house had spent much of the last hour tossing out theories as to how all of this had happened. Most of their ideas were just as quickly discarded. The moon had been an ordinary crescent, and hadn't even been directly overhead when the change took place. They had been out swimming together many times and nothing strange had ever happened. No one had been using their powers, so that wasn't it either.

Bella, Rikki, and Cleo flopped down onto the couch together, completely drained. Lewis and Will were still sitting side by side on the smaller couch in the room. They both felt very much like animals in a zoo being studied. Will had attempted to speak up and offer help in figuring things out, but he really didn't know enough about mermaids to offer up anything constructive. He knew he loved swimming with them, but he couldn't come up with any scientific ideas.

Lewis, on the other hand, was coming up with a theory a minute. He didn't like this and he just wanted things to go back to normal. He felt nervous and paranoid and he jumped every time someone moved sharply. Lewis took a deep sigh, trying to relax himself. He knew that Will hadn't exactly hated having a tail, and that really irritated Lewis. Still, they were kind of in this together, so he was trying really hard not to be annoyed.

Lewis stood, frustrated. So far, not a single one of his ideas had gotten him anywhere. He walked to the middle of the room, still a little bit shaky.

"I need to get home to my lab." Lewis announced. "I have loads of research there. Something I have has got to have something in it that will help us."

Cleo stood as well and walked over to him. "He's right. I'll bet there's something in one of those mermaid legend books."

"About boys growing tales?" Rikki said skeptically.

"Got a better idea?" Lewis shot back.

Rikki shook her head. No, she didn't have any other ideas at all.

Bella stood as well and spoke, "Are you sure you want to leave here? Now?"

Cleo took Lewis's hand in hers. "You absolutely aren't going anywhere alone." She informed him. "I'll go with you."

Bella crossed to the other side of the room as she worried. "I don't know..."

Lewis followed her, Cleo right behind him. "We'll be careful," He assured the rest of the room."Plus, it's better to go now while it's still nighttime. We can be back here before morning. If that's ok with Zane, of course. Speaking of Zane..."

"Ugh!" Rikki exclaimed. "Where IS he? Should we put together a search party?"

Lewis looked at his watch. "Give him one more hour. Sixty minutes. Then we'll split up and start a search. For now, I think you guys should stay here. And be careful." He added.

They all nodded in agreement. Cleo and Lewis made their way to the front door, their ears filled with warnings to be careful and strict instructions to call the others once they'd made it to Lewis's house safely.

The door clicked shut behind them and the remaining three looked at each other.

Breaking the silence, Will stood and spoke up. "What now?"

Rikki answered confidently. "Now, we go out to the pool."

Will found himself once again headed to experiment in the water with Bella and Rikki. But at least this time they were headed to the beautiful sparkling pool outside. There was a huge gated fence around it, no one would be able to see in. Will took a deep breath and followed the girls outside.

Meanwhile...

Zane had managed to pull himself up out of the water and far enough up on the sand to begin letting himself dry off. It had not been easy dragging himself and he was totally exhausted. He was also very nervous.

"This was not a good idea." Zane muttered under his breath.

He was utterly exposed laying there on the beach. Absolutely anyone could come walking by and see him just laying there, as a fish.

Zane laid his head back, nervously flicking his eyes back and forth. He was completely on edge, just waiting to hear voices coming his way. He held his breath and listened. Nothing. Just the sound of the waves breaking on the shore. Now, more than ever, Zane wished he hadn't been so stupid in leaving the house. Now look at what he had gotten himself into. He wished Rikki was with him. He would do anything to see her face right at this moment. His phone was a few feet away, tucked into one of his shoes. He used his arms to drag himself over to where he'd dropped his things. He located his phone and slid it open to dial Rikki's number.

Just then, Zane saw a faint glimmer of a flashlight, maybe half a mile away. In a total panic, Zane managed to pull himself back into the pool of water. His phone still lay in the sand, now several feet away. Zane rose to the surface so that he could just see over the water line to the beach. The couple with the flashlight were laughing with each other, and had veered off the beach to head into town.

Zane cursed under his breath. He could have stayed where he was and he wouldn't have been found.

Frustrated and incredibly angry with himself, Zane once again began to pull himself out of the pool. This time, his strength gave out on him. His arms just couldn't pull anymore. Zane let himself hang there. Out of the water up to his hips, he allowed his upper body to fall onto the sand. All he wanted to do was get home.

Zane felt a strong surge of anger flow through him. He was angry at his own stupidity and utterly fed up with himself. The feelings raced through him and in a fit of frustration he slammed his balled up fists down onto the sand, letting out a yell.

At the moment his hands hit the sand something strange happened, causing him to pull back immediately, falling once more into the water. Very slowly he raised up and looked carefully at the sand where he had hit it. Two thick columns of steam rose up into the air. The sand itself had melted together into two fist-shaped blobs.

"No." Zane couldn't look away from the melted sand. "Way."

Zane held his hands up to his face, turning them over. they looked normal, but he knew exactly what was happening.

"I have Rikki's power."


	11. The phone rings

Will, Bella, and Rikki had just made it to the door leading to the outside pool when they heard a faint ringing coming from inside.

"The phone!" Rikki exclaimed.

She sprinted back inside to the couch and whipped open her mobile, shoving it up to her ear.

"Zane!" She fussed, "Where are you, where have you been? We've been calling you for ages! You will not believe what has happened over-"

She stopped in her tracks, her face frozen.

"Wha-? You know? You know what?"

This time she was frozen for a solid 10 seconds before Will and Bella could hear the faint sound of Zane's voice answering her.

Rikki's mouth dropped open. She quickly pulled herself together.

"Zane you need to get back here this moment. Ok good. Be careful. We'll discuss it when you get here. We'll be out back by the pool."

Rikki shut the phone and let her arm drop dead at her side. She turned around in place to look at Bella and Will, who were waiting impatiently for her to tell them what Zane had said. It was Bella that prompted Rikki to start talking.

"He knows? He knows what?" Bella asked.

Rikki looked at the other two. In a forcibly calmed voice she spoke. "He knows about what happened to Will. He figured that that would happen. Although, he wasn't positive until he jumped into the ocean and turned into a merman himself."

"He did what?" Will took a step closer to Rikki as he said this. He knew Zane was impulsive, but he couldn't believe Zane had done something so incredibly foolish.

Before Rikki could answer her phone chimed again. She opened it with a fierceness.

"WHAT?" She practically growled. "Oh, I'm sorry Cleo." Rikki gave an apologetic look to the rest of the group. "Ok thanks for letting us know. We'll see you soon."

Rikki clicked the phone closed. "Lewis and Cleo are at his house safe and sound."

"Ok that's good." Will said. "Now tell us the rest of what Zane said."

"There's not much else to say," Rikki answered. "He told me that he dove into a pool of water on the coast and he changed. I told him to get home right now."

"How far away is he?" Bella asked.

"No idea." Rikki paced back and forth. "I didn't ask, I was just too angry. Why didn't he just stay here?"

Neither Bella nor Will had an answer to that. Will gestured towards the outside door, a questioning look on his face. Rikki nodded and all three filed silently outside onto the deck.

Meanwhile...

At Lewis's house, he and Cleo were digging through file after file of mermaid stories and scientific articles that Lewis had collected over the last few years. They were tossing pages into two piles. One pile that they knew would not be any help to them whatsoever, and one pile of pages that could possibly offer them any insight into the events of the night. They weren't positive that anything they had found would actually help. The certainly didn't find any articles entitled 'Why You Lost Your Tails and Your Boyfriends Got Them Instead.'

They had been looking furiously for a solid 20 minutes. Lewis paused, and dropped the handful of papers he was holding fall onto the desk. He turned to look at Cleo.

"Cleo, listen," He began. "I'm sorry."

Cleo's eyes narrowed. "Sorry? For what?"

Lewis took a deep breath before he continued. "I'm sorry this has happened. I thought I'd been so on top of everything for you girls, I obviously missed something huge." He couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes.

"Lewis." Cleo took a step closer to him and took his face in her hands. She lifted his face so that she was looking directly into his eyes. She wanted him to know that she meant what she was about to say. "Now you listen to me. The girls and I are so lucky to have you. You've always been there for us and you've always kept us aware every time you found out about weird mermaid stuff. Don't you EVER apologize for anything again. Ok? We are lucky to have you. I am lucky to have you."

Cleo kissed Lewis hard on the lips. It broke her heart for Lewis to feel bad about what had happened. He certainly wasn't responsible. Cleo broke the kiss and looked deep into Lewis's eyes.

"You hear me?"

Lewis nodded, his eyes still closed from the kiss.

"Ok great." Cleo said cheerily. She swatted him on the pants and went back to searching through pieces of paper, separating them until they had two massive stacks.

They packed up the stack full of possible ideas and solutions into three big canvas bags and prepared to head on their way back to Zane's house. Cleo kept a smile on her face and made her voice as chipper as possible. Deep down she was still hopelessly upset, but her feelings for Lewis allowed her to keep those feelings buried for the time being. Lewis felt much better after Cleo's reassurance. He also felt a renewed sense of determination to fix things. He planned to search through his mermaid materials piece by piece until he found something that worked.

The two shut the door behind them and started on the short walk back to Zane's being incredibly careful to keep an eye peeled for puddles of water on the way.


	12. At the pool

Back at Zane's house, Will, Rikki and Bella were outside waiting for Zane to appear. Rikki was way too distracted to try to coach Will in the water, and the three had decided it was just easier to wait and tackle the Zane issue and then work in the pool after everything was settled. You could cut the silence with a knife. Each of the three was on edge. Will was fed up with Zane's self-centered actions. Rikki was hurt, and angry that Zane had deserted them. Bella's thoughts were directed at the pool of water. She was really worried to be standing out there. She honestly wasn't sure she remembered how to swim without her fin and she was nervous to test that out. She edged to stand near the shallow end of the pool.

After fifteen minutes of silence that seemed to take fifteen years, they heard footsteps jogging toward the back gate. All three heads looked over as the gate opened. Zane burst in, out of breath and panting. Without hesitation he made straight for Rikki and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Rikki," Zane managed, still reaching for breath, "Rikki I am so sorry, please forgive me. I was stupid, I should never have left. Oh Rikki, I was scared..."

Zane stopped talking so that he could pull in a few uninterrupted breaths of oxygen. He didn't let go of Rikki, but he did open his eyes, taking in the fact that they were not alone. He did not acknowledge Will or Bella. He released Rikki from his embrace and stepped back far enough to hold both of her hands tightly in his. He managed to get his breathing to a steady pace. He spoke intensely to her, looking her dead in the eye. She met his gaze. He couldn't read the look on her face quite yet.

"Now listen, I know you're mad. I do," Zane started back in, "But you have to believe me, I felt bad about it the moment I left. I wanted to come back but I couldn't do it..." He waited for her to yell at him. "Rikki? Please say something."

Rikki felt oddly composed. She also waited for the feeling of rage to hit her, but it didn't. All of the anger she had been feeling towards Zane seemed to fade as she looked at his panicked face. She had never seen him like this before. He was always so composed, so cocky. Now here he was practically falling apart. She just couldn't bring herself to yell at him just then. But she also couldn't quite make herself forgive him just yet.

In a calm voice that shocked everyone, all she said was "Tell us what happened, Zane."

Bella and Will couldn't imagine why Rikki was letting Zane off so easily, but they were curious enough about what happened to Zane to let it drop for now.

Zane immediately felt like a large spotlight was shining on him. He was not especially looking forward to making his announcement in front of Will and Bella, but he wasn't about to put this off any longer.

He inhaled deeply and began. "Ok. I felt sick just like Lewis and Will did. I didn't say anything because, after what happened to Lewis, I was scared that that would happen to me. And," he looked at Rikki, "I didn't want it to happen in front of you guys."

Zane walked along the edge of the pool as he spoke. "So I left. I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted to figure out what would happen to me. I walked along the water until I found a pool of water. And I dove in."

Will's head perked up at his words. "You dove in? What about all of the boats in the water?"

Zane was annoyed at Will's interruption. "I was careful, alright? There was a big rock in between the ocean and me, there's no way any sonar could get through."

For the time being Zane thought it would be better for him not to mention his swim in the open ocean. He'd bring that up later. Or not at all.

"So anyway," He continued, giving Will a heated look. "I changed when I hit the water. I waited a while, then I pulled myself out, dried off, called Rikki, and ran back home."

Zane waited a second but no one said anything.

"And here I am." He finished.

All eyes were on Rikki, still waiting for her to blow up. She was looking into the distance, deep in thought. After a few seconds she focused on Zane.

"Ok then." She said.

Zane was ready to launch into a fresh apology. "Rikki, I know-"

Rikki cut him off. "Zane, you're here now. Let's just focus on the right now. You and I can talk later."

This did not relax Zane. He knew he'd messed up badly. But he would try his hardest to make it right.

"Alright then." Zane said. If Rikki wanted to put this behind them for now he wasn't going to argue. "What's going on now?"

Bella was the one who answered. "We came out here so that Will could practice swimming."

"Where are Cleo and Lewis?" Zane had just noticed their absence.

"They'll be back soon." Rikki answered him. "Alright boys, into the water."

Zane shuffled his feet a bit. He couldn't get past the embarrassment of changing in front of the others, namely Will.

"After him." Zane gestured towards Will.

Will didn't need any convincing, he'd wanted to be back in the water since they'd gotten outside.

"Fine." Will said, not a hint of nervousness anymore. "How should we do it this time?"

"Just jump in?" Bella suggested.

"Good idea." Rikki answered. "Just go for it."

Will nodded, took a few steps back, and dove right into the water. He enjoyed the feeling as the change took place. He couldn't imagine why he had feared changing in the first place. This was FUN. It felt so good to be in the water this way. The transformation completed but he didn't surface right away. He gave a few experimental flips with his fin, managing to propel himself forward. He reached the wall at the far end of the pool before he surfaced.

The look on Zane's face was priceless. He had been prepared for what would happen to Will when Will jumped in, but it was a sight he simply wasn't used to seeing. There was Will, with a long golden fin, swimming though the bllue water. Zane reached for Rikki. He entwined one hand through hers and wrapped the other arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him tightly. So that was what had happened to him tonight. It felt a little scarier seeing it happen to someone else. The change was so... complete.

Will couldn't spare any thoughts for Zane. He felt wonderful in the water. He found he had a hard time changing directions using his fin.

"I'm going to work on turning." Will announced to anyone who happened to be listening.

Will ducked back under the water, giving his tail a powerful flip as he propelled himself to one side. Water splashed out over the side of the pool. Most of the droplets landed harmlessly on the concrete, but a small splash landed directly on Zane's shoulder.

Zane registered that he had been splashed, but he didn't immediately make a connection to what would happen because of that splash. Just in time, he realized he was about to change, and he immediately twisted his body and threw himself into the water. He had Rikki so twisted up in his arms she was thrown into the water along with him.

Zane changed as he hit the water. He couldn't seem to figure out which way was up. He tossed around, trying to put himself together.

Rikki was thrown into the water unexpectedly. She also found herself unable to right herself. She thrashed around in the deep water, trying desperately to find oxygen.

Quick as a flash, before Zane could get righted, Will flew underwater towards Rikki's flailing arms. He quickly scooped her up in his muscular arms and swam her to the surface of the water. He used his tail to direct them to shallower water, where Rikki could stand.

Rikki was sputtering, trying to clear water out of her nose. "Will" Rikki gasped, completely out of breath.

"It's ok, don't worry," Will comforted her as he swam her to the shallow end of the pool. He set her gently on her feet, her head well above water.

By now Zane had righted himself, and had seen Will carrying his girlfriend away. Zane quickly swam over to Rikki's side.

"Rikki are you ok? I'm sorry, I had no idea fishboy here was going to splash me like that." Zane gave Will a heated stare.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Rikki assured everyone. "I'm fine, I just wasn't ready to go into the water like that."

"Here, let me help you back to the ladder," Will said.

"I've got it," Zane interjected. "I can help her."

Quick as a flash, Zane came between Will and Rikki, taking Rikki in his arms.

"Zane, I'm fine, It's only three feet deep here." Rikki said.

"I know, I just want to make sure you're alright." Zane threw Will another look. "Rikki, I'm sorry, but this wasn't my fault."

"Oh hush," Rikki was sitting on the pool steps. "It wasn't anyone's fault."

Zane felt he needed to defend himself. "Well all I'm saying is that you would have never been pulled in if fishboy over there hadn't splashed me."

Rikki actually let out a small laugh. "Welcome to my life, Zane."

Rikki reached out into the water for Zane's hand. Will had swum away, back into the deep end. He hadn't been trying to show up anyone, but he had seen Rikki flailing and had been worried about her.

"Zane," Rikki said quietly. "We need to talk."

Zane nodded. He felt like a child sent to the principal's office.

Rikki took his hands and, letting him stay in the water, pulled him in close to her while she sat on the steps. Bella and Will made themselves busy talking at the other end of the pool.

"Zane, we need to get some things straight." Rikki began.

All Zane could do was nod.

"I'm willing to forgive you for tonight." Rikki said, surprising Zane. "I don't agree with what you did, and I'm hurt over it, but it's done. No point in staying mad. But I need your word that it won't happen again."

Zane was shocked at how calm and rational Rikki sounded. The Rikki he knew would have chewed him out for a solid hour.

Zane nodded, speechless.

"Ok I'm glad that's settled." Rikki said. She pulled herself closer to Zane in the water, wrapping her arms around his neck. she let her head rest on his shoulder.

"So," Rikki murmured. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Zane chuckled. "You mean, other than the fact that I've begun changing into a fish when I touch water? No, way-"

Zane had completely forgotten about the OTHER thing he was supposed to tell Rikki about. The HOT thing.

"Well," He began, "Actually, there is just one more little thing..."


	13. Instruction

Rikki raised her head to look at Zane. Before she reacted to what he had said she allowed herself a second to look him up and down, admiring him. He looked GOOD. Rikki shook herself mentally and turned her attention back to Zane and what he had said.

"One more thing?" She asked. "What?"

"Get ready." Zane said. He held one hand up over the water. He concentrated, and slowly closed his fingers.

Bubbles and steam rose up from the water as the water began to boil right in the spot below his hand. Zane released his hand and gave it a shake. The water immediately cooled.

Rikki was watching but couldn't find words to say just yet.

"You have..." She started.

Zane finished it. "Your power. And I'll just bet," Zane looked over to where Will had surfaced. "That he and Lewis have Bella's and Cleo's.

"Zane, you figured this out yourself?" Rikki hadn't realized just how much Zane had been through that night.

"By accident, actually." Zane explained, meeting Rikki's concerned look.

"You've gotten quite good at it already." Rikki observed. "It took me weeks to be able to control it like that."

Zane looked at Rikki appreciatively. He knew he would have to answer for his actions later on, but for right now he was just grateful that Rikki was being so understanding.

"Thank you." He said, taking Rikki's hands in his. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, how glad he was to have her right now, but he couldn't bring himself to be that sappy in front of Bella and Will. Instead he gave Rikki a tentative smile. "Here, come in with me."

Giving her time to say no if she didn't want to join him, Zane pulled Rikki out into the water with him. He swam easily out into the pool, taking her with him. Rikki let him. In spite of all that he had done and how angry she had been, this was actually nice. She let go of her anger and allowed herself to enjoy being in the water with Zane. She couldn't take her eyes off of his tail. The look suited him. She felt like she had a crush on him all over again. The pair glided through the water, Rikki tightly wrapped in at Zane's side. She could feel his tail moving them. Occasionally his tail would brush her legs, sending a tingle through Rikki. She was enjoying herself more than she thought she would.

Zane snuck a quick sideways look at Rikki. She had a smile on her face. Zane kept powering them gently through the water. For the first time that night he felt completely happy. Confused? Yes. But still happy.

Will and Bella watched as the pair swam together in the water. Will looked up to where Bella stood at the edge of the pool. He swam over and surfaced at her feet.

"Would you like to..." Will gestured to the water"

"No," Bella shook her head quickly. She didn't want to be in the water without her fin. "No, I think I'll pass."

"Alright." Will swam away, feeling dejected. He wanted to share this with Bella the way Rikki and Zane had. He didn't want Bella to push him away.

Right at that moment Lewis and Cleo came bursting through the gate and out onto the pool deck. The pair stopped in their tracks, their mouths open in shock at the sight of the boys in the pool. Rikki and Bella exchanged a look with each other. They hadn't told them about Zane. Cleo and Lewis walked in, neither looking away from the boys and Rikki in the pool.

"Zane too?" Cleo asked, looking at him.

Rikki answered from the water. "Zane too! Find anything?"

They dropped their heavy bags onto the deck with a thud.

"Possibly." Lewis spoke up. "We just need to get through all of this. We think something in here will help."

"Oh! And there's something else!" Rikki was making her way back to the ladder to climb out of the pool. "Show them, Zane!"

This time Zane was proud to show off what he could do. This was something that Lewis and Will hadn't mastered yet. He confidently held his hand out over the water. He furrowed his brow and closed his fist, once again sending waves of heat though the water and causing it to boil.

Lewis walked quickly to the edge of the pool to get a closer look.

"Whhoooaaa..." Lewis breathed.

"We think you and Will have powers too." Rikki explained, trying to shake the dripping water off of her.

"That would make sense." Cleo walked over to stand with Rikki and Lewis at the pool's edge. "Lewis, why don't you give it a try?"

"Ummmmm" Lewis wasn't sure to go about giving it a try. He awkwardly moved his hand back and forth. "Nothing's happening, I don't think I have a power after all."

"Come here." Cleo beckoned for Lewis to stand beside her. "Like this."

Cleo stood beside him. She spread her fingers apart and twisted her hand as if she were turning a doorknob. Lewis mirrored her actions. Still nothing. He dropped his arm.

"It's ok, it's ok," Cleo comforted him. "We'll just keep trying."

"Lewis," Rikki had been thinking to herself as she watched him. "Why don't you get in the water? It might help you use your powers?"

Lewis stepped back from the edge of the pool. "No... I don't think so." He had no desire to get into that water.

"No, Lewis, she's right." Cleo took his hand in hers. "We need to get this figured out. Getting into the water will probably make it easier to figure your powers out."

The last thing Lewis wanted to do was get in the water, but he knew she was right. He wouldn't be comfortable going out in public if he didn't understand how to use his power.

"Will, you too!" Rikki called across the pool. "Bella, coach him."

Will swam to where Bella stood, ready for instructions.

Lewis stepped to the edge of the pool, took a deep breath, and jumped in feet first. He changed after a few seconds, and surfaced, choking on water and trying to breathe. Cleo kneeled at the edge of the pool beside him.

Both Cleo and Bella demonstrated how to use their powers for the boys. The boys tried, using the same hand movements the girls did. Still nothing. Zane enjoyed watching the other two boys' attempts. After a few moments he began offering suggestions. After several more minutes of intense trying the boys were ready to call it quits. The girls could show them how to move, but they couldn't explain how to create the power.

The entire group was exhausted. This had been a long, stressful night and none of them had gotten a wink of sleep. The sun would be rising within a couple hours. The boys decided to call it quits for the night.

Lewis made one last attempt, twisting his hand and fully concentrating on the water in front of him. To his total surprise, it moved. A small bit of water floated up into the air and then dropped back into the pool.

"Guys!" He exclaimed. "Hey, guys, did you see that?"

Lewis gave another try. This time he managed to get the water to float midair for several seconds before allowing it to fall back into the pool.

"Good job, Lewis!" Cleo was so proud of him.

Lewis swam triumphantly to the side of the pool. With the help of Rikki and Cleo he managed to pull himself out of the water to lie flat on the concrete.

The girls helped Zane out next. They got him out of the water and helped him lay down.

"Ok let's see if I can do this." Zane said. He extended his arms out over his lower half and tightened his fists. Slowly at first, then more quickly, steam rose from his tail. Within a matter of minutes he had successfully dried himself. His legs and clothes reappeared. Zane let himself fall back and relax. He couldn't wait to get into the bed after a night like this. After allowing himself a few seconds to rest he stood and walked over to where Lewis was. He crouched down beside him.

"Alright, mate. Hold still." Zane held his hands out over Lewis. Lewis closed his eyes and held his breath. He was dry before he knew it.

"Thanks, man." Lewis was so tired he was practically delirious. "Can I suggest that we call it a night?"

"That sounds good." Bella answered. "We can pick back up tomorrow. Zane, when does your dad get back?"

"Uh.." Zane pondered. "Next Wednesday. We're fine here til then."

"Thanks, Zane." Rikki put her arm around his waist. "We really appreciate you letting us stay here."

Cleo and Lewis started their way inside. Zane also headed in to direct them to the guest bedrooms. Rikki turned to follow him inside but went back to say goodnight to Bella.

"Oh, Will, I'm sorry." Rikki had forgotten that he was still in the pool. "Let me run and get Zane, he'll gt you all dried off in no time."

"Rikki, it's fine." Will stopped her. "Really, I don't want to get out just yet. No need to call Zane back."

"You sure? Alright then. BE CAREFUL." Rikki gave Will a warning look and Bella a quick hug, then headed inside, swinging the gate closed behind her.

"You're staying out here?" Bella asked Will. "For how much longer?"

"Ah, I dunno. I want to work on these powers some more. Wouldn't want to discover them accidentally." Will was still trying to turn the water into jelly like Bella could.

"Ok...well..." Bella began awkwardly. "I'm kind of tired so I think.." She trailed off.

"You should go on to bed." Will said without looking away from his hand. "It's been a long night."

Bella nodded. "Well, if you need anything you know where to find me."

Will was too preoccupied with the water to hear her words. He didn't notice as she slowly walked through the gate and into the house, leaving him alone in the water.

He simply couldn't understand why Lewis and Zane, of all people, had figured things out so quickly. He was more in touch with the water than either of them. He made a promise to himself to figure this out tonight. He wouldn't give up.

An excruciatingly slow hour crept by. Will had tried everything he could think of. He was completely drained. He let himself drift under the water, floating somewhere between the surface and the floor of the pool. His arm muscles were tight. He'd been holding his right arm up for what seemed like forever. He shook his arm, trying to loosen the muscles. He opened and closed his hand, working some feeling back into his fingers.

All of a sudden something happened. Will wasn't sure what it was but he knew something had happened to the water when he'd been opening and closing his hand. He was sure he must have figured out Bella's power.

He held his hand out underwater and redid the same exact movement. The same thing happened, but to Will's shock the water hadn't turned to jelly.

Will watched in amazement as steam and boiling water rose from his hand and up to the surface of the pool.


	14. A quiet night

Inside the house, Zane directed Lewis and Cleo to a large guest bedroom on the second floor. He showed them where to find the bathroom and told them to help themselves to anything in the kitchen. After making sure they were settled in he left them to sleep, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Rikki was waiting for him in the hallway.

"So..." Zane began awkwardly. Rikki had never spent the night with him before. "Did you want to sleep in my bedroom? Or you can stay in your own room, of course." Now he was stammering. "I mean, you can do whatever you want, I just thought-"

Rikki cut him off. "I'd love to stay with you, Zane."

Zane nodded towards a door at the end of the hall. He took Rikki's hand and led her to it. He opened the door and stepped aside, letting Rikki enter first.

Rikki had been in Zane's room many times, and the inside never ceased to surprise her. It looked nothing like she'd expected. Zane's room was warm, it was painted a chestnut brown. He had pictures on the walls, mostly of Rikki. The bed in the center of the room was draped with a cream colored bedspread. Rikki enjoyed being in his room, it was very comfortable to her.

Rikki stepped inside and turned to Zane as he closed the door.

"Here..." Zane walked over to the oak dresser against the wall and pulled open a drawer. He took out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and gave them to Rikki.

"You can't exactly sleep next to me in those wet clothes." Zane said.

"Thanks." Rikki said. "I'll just pop across the hall and change."

There was a palpable tension between the two. However romance would have to wait until a time when they weren't under so much stress.

Rikki changed into the clothes in the bathroom and knocked on Zane's bedroom door before reentering.

"Come in." Zane said. He too had changed into some comfy clothes for sleeping.

Zane pulled the comforter back and climbed under the cool sheets. Rikki followed him. Zane clicked off the bedside light and pulled Rikki close to him.

The two laid there in the darkness together, not saying anything. Both were thinking about how good it felt to finally be able to relax a bit with each other. A few minutes passed by before Rikki spoke up, quietly.

"Are you asleep?" She whispered.

"Not quite." Zane answered, his eyes closed.

"Tell me the truth." Rikki paused. "Why did you leave us today?" Rikki spoke in an easy tone. She wasn't angry, but she needed to hear his answer.

Zane sighed. "I don't know." He spoke to the ceiling. "I freaked out. I had to escape."

"You were afraid?" Rikki asked.

"Yeah, I was afraid." Zane turned his head to look her in the eyes. "I was afraid. But I'm not anymore. Trust me, Rikki. We're going to get through this mess and we're going to get everything fixed. And then," Zane took Rikki's hand in his," We're going to go back to just being us. In love."

Zane gave Rikki a long kiss. Rikki pulled herself tightly to him. Eventually Zane ended the kiss but held his face close to Rikki's.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." He whispered.

Rikki didn't say anything, she just tucked her head into Zane's chest and closed her eyes. Something about today had changed Zane. She had never heard him speak so genuinely. They had always been a close couple but now she felt closer to him than ever before, and she liked it. She hoped to get her fin back, but she also hoped that whatever had changed in Zane would stick.

The pair were sound asleep withing minutes.

Cleo laid awake in the bed she shared with Lewis. She was flat on her back, her open eyes stared at the ceiling. Lewis was beside her, sound asleep and snoring so loudly Cleo was sure the others must be able to hear him through the walls.

Hard as she tried, Cleo could not relax enough to fall asleep. Thoughts kept racing through her head. What else didn't they know about being mermaids? What could happen next?

Cleo rolled onto her side. They had been so sure they had everything figured out, and now this had happened. Cleo's thoughts were filled with questions that she didn't have answers to. Once again Cleo tried breathing slowly, trying to coax herself to sleep, but it didn't work. She decided to use the time to brainstorm. If her mind was going to race anyway she might as well put it to work figuring things out.

Bella lay, alone, in a third bedroom. She had been waiting up to see if Will happened to join her, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. As hard as she tried, Bella simply could not find any happiness in the boys having tails. She admired the fact that Rikki had adapted to their situation so quickly, but Bella could not feel the same way. She was miserable. Watching Will enjoying himself in the water with her fin made her upset. She didn't want to be around the group anymore. She didn't know how she felt about Will right then.

Bella closed her eyes tightly, clearing her mind of thoughts of the day. It took several minutes, but she eventually drifted off to sleep. She tossed and turned most of the night but managed to get some rest.

The sun rose into the sky, shining brightly into the windows of the house.


	15. The news story

Rikki opened her eyes, blinking as the bright sunlight streamed in through the windows of the bedroom. She had woken up in the exact position she'd fallen asleep in, with her head resting on Zane's chest and her arms wrapped around his waist.

For just a second Rikki did nothing but enjoy the warm, comfortable bed. And enjoy the warm, comfortable boy she was with. Then, all at once, the events of yesterday came rushing back to her. Rikki sat up straight, all at once.

"Zane, Zane!" She pushed at him until he, too, jerked awake.

"Hmm?" He muttered, still half asleep.

"Zane, wake up," Rikki gave him a pinch and pulled the covers off of her. She stood up out of the bed and gave a quick stretch before heading straight out the bedroom door.

Zane sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He felt like they'd only just laid down. Zane looked at the clock on the bedside table. They HAD just laid down. Two and a half hours of sleep was not Zane's idea of a good rest. He managed to climb out of the bed and walk to the door, following Rikki down the steps.

Lewis and Cleo were already awake and seated at the table in the kitchen. They had poured out some juice and were concentrating heavily on the enormous pile of paper in front of them. They looked up as Rikki walked quickly into the kitchen and over to the sink.

"Hey Rikki, how-"

"One second" Rikki cut Cleo off. She quickly twisted the water knob on the sink and thrust her hand underneath the stream.

"I... already tried that." Cleo spoke from her spot at the table. "Nothing."

"Nothing." Rikki pulled her hand out in disappointment. "I thought maybe..."

"Yeah, me too." Cleo said sadly.

"Rats" Rikki shook her hand to dry it, sending droplets of water through the air.

"Whoa, whoa there." Zane said as he stopped at the entrance to the kitchen. "Who's throwing water?"

Rikki stopped shaking her hand immediately. "Sorry!" She said. "I wasn't thinking!"

Zane walked over and poured himself a cup of juice, then poured one for Rikki.

"What have you two come him with?" He asked Lewis and Cleo as he took a long drink.

Lewis answered him. "Not a whole lot. Almost everything that has to do with mermaids losing their tales is caused by an odd full moon, and we haven't found anything yet about boys getting tails. But then, we aren't even a quarter of the way through the material."

"Care to do some reading?" Cleo patted the stack of papers and looked at Rikki.

"Um.. sure.." Rikki picked up a page and skimmed it over. "Onnnn second thought, maybe I'll let you smart kids work on this one."

Rikki set the page back down and walked absently into the living room. It was too quiet for her in the house. She switched on the TV and walked back into the kitchen, looking at the watch on her wrist.

"Ok, those two have slept long enough, I'm going in-"

"Wait," Lewis interrupted, looking with wide eyes past Rikki to the TV behind her. "Rikki, turn around."

"What?" Rikki turned around and looked at the TV.

A huge red headline was flashing underneath the female news anchor who was speaking on the screen. Rikki read it once, then read it again.

"Mermaid sighting along Australia's Coast" Rikki read aloud.

Cleo, Lewis, and Rikki hurried into the living room, watching the TV in shock.

The anchor on the screen continued reading the report. "Continuing our lead story of the day, the image of a mermaid, captured by a local fisherman late last night while he was asleep around 2am, has caused quite a stir here in town. The image was captured by the sonar device on a boat out for some nighttime fishing near the coast. As you can see..." The TV screen switched from the news anchor to an sonar-captured image.

Rikki took a step forward in disbelief. There, clear as day, was an image of a mermaid, clear from the outstretched arms all the way to the tip of the long tail. Luckily, it was a sonar capture, so mermaid in the picture was nothing but a green shape on a solid black background. But even as a solid green shape, it was incredibly detailed and easy to see.

"The image has caused loads of Australians to take to the water in hopes of capturing pictures of the mythical creature," The anchor continued. "Some have even pledged to catch it as proof that mermaids exist. And all this is taking place during one of the largest fishing festivals of the year, causing the ocean to be quite full of boats. So, a word to all the mermaids out there, we're onto you!"

The anchor turned to her male co-anchor with a huge smile, obviously amused by the story. "So, Chuck, do YOU think we've found proof of mermaids?"

Rikki turned off the TV as the two reporters laughed at each other. She turned to look at the group.

No one said a word.

Zane was sweating bullets. It was only a matter of time before they figured out that the image on the screen was him. He kicked himself for lying last night. He should have told them he had been swimming in the ocean. Zane closed his eyes as he thought to himself. Right as he had cleared things up with Rikki he had messed them up again.

The group was still standing silently, each of them deep in thought. Realization hit each of them at the same time.

Slowly Rikki, Lewis, and Cleo turned to look at Zane.

"Zane?" Rikki began in a terrifyingly cold voice. "What did you do?"

Trying hopelessly to stall having to answer, Zane replied. "What do you mean? Uh.. you know, that could be anyone..."

"The picture was taken late last night." Rikki spoke as she slowly walked towards Zane. "All of use were here late last night. All of us except you." Rikki was looking at him with fire in her eyes. "So let me ask you again. What did you do?"

Unable to even try to defend himself, Zane told them what he had done. He explained how he had meant to stay in his pool but the temptation of taking a quick swim in the ocean had been to great and he'd caved.

"I was really quick, I didn't think anything would happen."

"No Zane, you didn't think at all." Rikki turned on her heel and walked briskly towards the back door that led to the pool.

Zane ran after her, grabbing her shoulder to stop her. "Rikki, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for-"

Rikki spun around on him, cutting him off. "No, Zane! Stop talking! I don't want to hear it. What else is there? Is there anything else you think we might need to know?" Rikki didn't give him time to answer before continuing. "How much more do you expect me to put up with, Zane? I forgave you for leaving us, I forgave you for abandoning us when we needed you. I supported you when you needed me, and here you've just blown our secret for all of us. We kept this secret for three years. You broke it your first night."

Rikki looked at Zane so heatedly he had to look down. He couldn't meet her gaze right now.

"Don't try to talk to me. I've had enough." Rikki had been able to deal with everything else but this was the last straw. She didn't want to look at Zane. She felt like a total fool for trusting him last night. She'd felt so close to him. And here he'd gone and ruined things for all of them. Rikki marched through the back door and out onto the pool deck.

Zane didn't follow her. He stood in place, his head lowered and his eyes closed. He's messed up and he'd messed up badly. He lifted his head to look at Lewis and Cleo.

"Don't talk to us either, Zane." Lewis spoke in an even tone. He wasn't putting in all this work so that one of them could get captured out in the ocean. Lewis shifted in his chair so that his back was towards Zane.

Cleo didn't say a word. She lowered her head and went back to work. Obviously Zane could not be trusted. The quicker they could fix things the better. And now they had a whole other problem to deal with.

Bella came walking slowly into the kitchen, yawning.

"Morning, guys." She said sleepily. "I heard yelling, what's going on?"


	16. The rule

As Lewis and Cleo explained to Bella about the news report and what Zane had done, Zane hung his head and slunk into the living room. He desperately wanted to leave the house, to escape the group and just be by himself, but he knew that that was a pretty terrible idea. If he wanted to make Rikki even more upset than she already was, leaving was definitely the way to do it. Zane sank into the couch with a long sigh. He had messed things up now more than ever. But he wasn't going to run away this time.

Rikki burst outside and onto the pool deck. She was positively livid, and so mad at Zane she couldn't see straight. More than anything, Rikki realized, she was embarrassed. How could she have been so gullible? Last night she had felt as if Zane were opening up to her. Like he really needed her. And it was nothing but a lie. She felt like a real fool.

Rikki was pacing back and forth along the side of the pool. She thought she saw something moving in the water out of the corner of her eye. Rikki stopped and squinted into the pool She could barely make out a shape in the water, way down below the surface. Rikki stepped to the edge of the deep end and crouched down to peek over the edge and into the water.

Suddenly, Will burst out of the water, surfacing inches from Rikki's face. Rikki shrieked and fell backwards. Will was grinning from ear to ear.

"Got you!" Will teased.

Rikki was not laughing. She didn't even break a smile.

Will watched her, "You ok?" He asked.

Rikki stood up, brushing off the seat of her pants.

"No." She said flatly. "I'm not ok."

Will felt bad for playing the trick on her. "Aw, Rikki, I'm sorry." He apologized. "I just saw you walking by the pool and I thought I'd surprise y-"

"It's not that." Rikki cut him off.

Will realized that Rikki was seriously upset. His tone changed to concerned. "What's wrong?"

Rikki crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

"Zane lied to us last night." She began.

Will snorted. "Figures. What was it this time?"

Rikki was looking off in the distance as she spoke. "Oh, nothing much. Just forgot to mention that he did go swimming out in the open ocean last night. There's a picture some fishing boat took of him all over the news. Now everyone is looking for the mermaid."

Any bit of humor left on Will's face vanished completely.

"What are we going to do?" He asked seriously.

Rikki shook her head. "I have absolutely no idea. But I don't even want to look at Zane right now. Or ever." She added as she sat down at the edge of the pool.

"Wait," Rikki's brow furrowed as she thought. "Have you been out here all night?"

"Oh, um, yes actually." Will admitted. "I was trying to figure out how to trigger my power and I guess I lost track of time. Help pull me out?"

Will swam to the steps at the shallow end of the pool. Rikki took his hands and started pulling. Using the steps, Will managed slow progress getting out of the water.

"Did you?" Rikki asked as she pulled his arms.

"Did I what?" Will didn't really want to answer this question. He didn't know how to explain what had happened.

"Did you figure out how to work your power?" Rikki asked, slightly impatiently but mostly curious.

Will answered honestly, if vaguely, "Yes." He just left out exactly what power he'd figured out.

Rikki felt incredibly relieved. "Oh goooood. I'm glad there's one less thing we need to be worried about."

Will instantly felt incredibly guilty. He didn't want to be like Zane, manipulative and dishonest. Rikki deserved better than that. Will wanted to be someone Rikki could trust. By now they had succeeded in getting Will out of the water and onto the hot deck, where he laid on his back.

Rikki straightened up and turned to head back into the house.

"Rikki, wait." Will stopped her.

"What is it?" Rikki asked.

Will had spent the last few hours practicing and had gotten quite good at using the power. He didn't say a word, he just held his hands out over his fin. Within seconds the water was steaming off and in less than a minute his legs reappeared. He found him self suddenly nervous. He looked up at Rikki, waiting for her reaction.

Rikki was stunned. She stood over Will with her mouth hanging open.

"You have..." She trailed off.

Will nodded silently.

Still surprised, Rikki asked, "But how? Lewis has Cleo's, Zane has mine, you should have Bella's? Why would you have mine?

Looking at her, Will wanted to share with her the only possible theory he'd come up with that night. He'd had so much time alone to think. He'd figured out things he didn't really know about himself. He wanted to tell her that deep down, he thought he was in love with her. That he'd always felt closer to her than to Bella. He was sure this was why he'd received Rikki's power, he could feel it. He wanted to tell her exactly how he felt. How he would never ever treat her the way Zane did. As he gazed up at her, Will realized that he really couldn't say anything. They were in the middle of dealing with all this stress, it wouldn't be right for him to bring up relationships. So, to answer her question, Will just looked up into her blue eyes and said, "No idea."

Will felt bad for not confessing his feelings, or his thoughts about how he received her power, but he felt like keeping his feelings to himself would protect Rikki and Bella both. He promised himself that he would talk to Rikki about it before the end of the day. Will looked at his watch. He had 16 hours to go til midnight. He could get up the nerve to talk to Rikki by then.

Will managed to stand, a little awkwardly. He'd been in the water so long he was going to need a few minutes to get used to having legs again.

Rikki's face was scrunched up in thought. She shook her head.

"Ok, well," She said, "We'll... just sort that out later."

Rikki turned and headed back towards the house.

"You'd better come in too," She called back to Will. " Bella will be worried about you."

Will walked in the door after Rikki and looked around at everyone inside. There was Zane sitting on the couch and staring daggers at the living room floor. Cleo, Lewis, and Bella were at the kitchen table reading though a stack of heavy books.

Bella looked up as Will entered but didn't say anything to him.

"Look what I found hanging out in the pool." Rikki announced.

The group, with the exception of Zane, welcomed Will inside. No one asked him about his powers, so he didn't mention them. Neither did Rikki.

Rikki looked around the room at all of her friends. She felt like she needed to step into a leadership role within the group. Cleo had never been good in leadership positions and Bella was a mess at the moment. Will and Lewis normally had very cool heads but both were a little fried from the stress of the last day. And Zane... well, Rikki didn't want to think about Zane.

Rikki made a decision. She spoke loudly. "Alright everyone, I have an announcement!"

All eyes turned to look at Rikki.

"In light of recent developments, I would like to make a new rule." Rikki continued.

A few eyebrows raised. Rikki sounded a bit like a king making a decree. They all listened, though.

Rikki softened a bit, realizing how bossy she was sounding.

Rikki spoke more quietly "The boys don't know what they're doing."

Lewis's mouth dropped open, ready to defend himself.

"I'm sorry boys, but you really don't." Rikki continued as if Lewis hadn't moved. "From now on, one of us should be with one of them at all times. Paired off. They don't go anywhere alone. That way no matter what, one of us will be there to help if anything should happen."

Lewis raised his hand as if he were in school. Rikki just looked at him until he started speaking.

"So..." Lewis began, "Can we go to the bathroom by ourselves?"

Rikki rolled her eyes. "Yes, Lewis, you may go to the bathroom alone."

"Ok." Lewis thought a bit more. "Can we bathe by ourselves?"

"You can't bathe at all, Lewis. Not without a tail." Rikki stated.

"Aw, right, I forgot." Lewis said.

Rikki looked around the room. "See? The reason why the boys don't need to be left alone."

The room nodded collectively. Rikki had a good point.

Rikki continued talking. "It doesn't matter to me who pairs off with who, but you will be responsible for one another. And" Rikki stood directly in front of Zane, "I will NOT partner with you."

Zane stood, pleading, "Rikki, I-"

"No." Rikki cut him off. She didn't want to hear any more excuses. She turned her back on Zane and stalked back into the kitchen. She wasn't close to being done with him yet.

Cleo spoke up, "Well, Lewis and I can look after each other."

The other four awkwardly looked at each other. No one offered to pair with Zane.

Will spoke up, trying to be helpful. "I can pair with Zane?"

"Well that doesn't make much sense, does it?" Cleo spoke. "A merman looking after a merman?"

"I'll do it." Bella spoke for the first time since Will walked in.

"You sure?" Rikki asked. Rikki felt bad, she hadn't exactly thought things through. By refusing to partner with Zane she was basically forcing Bella to do so.

"No, really, it's fine." Bella assured her. Bella was still hurt from Will's actions last night. He hadn't meant to make her feel bad, but he had done just that. At least hanging out with Zane she wouldn't have to listen to him talk about how much he loved his fin. Bella just didn't want to be around Will right now.

That alright with you, Zane?" Bella called.

Zane nodded back, still looking at Rikki.

"And that leaves Will with me." Rikki stated. "Stay together at all times. We won't be able to stay here forever. We'll have to go to our own homes and check in with our families so they don't wonder what's up. Especially Sophie." Rikki gave Will a look. "We need to be able to account for each other until we get this sorted out. Agreed?"

"Agreed" The room answered, some more enthusiastically than others.

Will tried to calm himself, but he was excited. He got to be with Rikki at all times. This was going to be great. Will checked is watch. He still had 15 hours before midnight. Within that 15 hours he was to talk to Rikki about his feelings.

Just then, there was a huge bang as Lewis dropped a gigantic book he'd been perusing.

"Guys, listen, I've just had a thought." He said, slightly panicked.

Concerned, Cleo asked, "What, Lewis?"

Lewis swallowed hard. "Let's just try really hard to get this sorted out within the next 3 days."

"Why, what happens in 3 days? Bella questioned.

Lewis spoke quietly. "A full moon"

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.


	17. Two days before the moon

The rest of the day passed by very slowly. Bella, Cleo, and Lewis spent the day sitting at the kitchen table reading though page after page of mermaid folklore and legend. Zane was also spending the day in the kitchen, since Bella wasn't supposed to let him out of her sight. Rikki and Will spent most of the day out by the pool. Will had wanted to go swimming and Rikki couldn't really think of a reason why he shouldn't, so Will spent his day in the water and Rikki spent hers in the sun lounge.

Zane had, reluctantly, decided to give Rikki space for a while. He would let her cool off before asking her for forgiveness again. He grew quickly bored just sitting in the kitchen watching the other three reading. Dragging his feet a bit, he plunked himself down at the table, picked up a page, and started to read.

Zane found himself surprisingly interested in Lewis's collection of mermaid research. Lewis had collected more information on mermaids than Zane had even known existed. He had everything from mermaid stories to spells and potions, to ancient legends and scientific data. It was all really fascinating. Within minutes Zane was mesmerized.

The group spoke very little to one another over the next two hours as they read. Several times, Zane looked out the window at Rikki. He wanted to keep an eye on Will and her, but he needn't have worried. Rikki appeared to be sound asleep in the sun lounge. Zane went back to his reading.

Rikki was lying in the chair with her eyes shut, but she was wide awake. When they'd gotten outside, Will had tried to make conversation with her, but Rikki didn't really feel like talking to him at the moment. Or anyone, for that matter. Rikki's solution was to pretend to be sleeping, and it proved to be effective. Now Will was spending his time underwater, silently.

Under the surface, Will was deep in thought. He had made several attempts at conversation with Rikki, but she hadn't seemed interested in talking to him. The resolve Will had felt to tell Rikki how he felt about her was fading. Still, he really wanted to keep the promise he had made to himself. To talk to her, and tell her how he felt about her. And all before midnight. Will swallowed. All he had to do was wait for the right moment.

For the first time, Will realized that Rikki wasn't the only one he needed to talk to. He needed to speak with Bella as well. With a sinking feeling Will realized that no matter what happened with Rikki, he owed it to Bella to explain to her that he did not love her. It wasn't fair for him to keep lying to her. He cared deeply for Bella, he really did, but the bottom line was that he wasn't in love with her. Will had reached this conclusion during his long night in the pool the previous evening.

Back in the kitchen, Cleo's phone rang, surprising the silent group in the kitchen and causing Lewis to drop his pencil. Cleo fumbled though her bag and pulled out the ringing phone, flipping it open.

"Hello?" Cleo answered." Oh, yes, I-... soon, ok? But- alright I will. Yeah... I'll be there soon."

Cleo clicked the phone shut and turned to the group.

"Dad wants me home now," Cleo explained. "He needs me to watch Kim while he runs a few errands."

"Ok then," Lewis nodded, as he began to stand.

"This shouldn't take longer than a couple of hours," Cleo told Zane and Bella. "We'll be back soon."

As Lewis set aside the pages he'd been looking at he looked up at the two still sitting. " Do you guys want to keep looking?" He suggested.

"Sure," Zane said, without looking up from his work.

"Might as well," Bella agreed.

"Call my mobile if you find ANYTHING that might help." Lewis instructed them. "Anything at all. Even if you aren't sure, but just maybe it-"

Zane cut him off. "Ok, ok, we've got it."

Cleo and Lewis popped their heads outside to let Rikki and Will know where they were headed. They promised to check in and took off towards Cleo's home.

Left alone with each other in the kitchen, Zane and Bella sat in silence.

"Pass me that blue book?" Bella asked.

Zane picked up the book but held it in his hand, not giving it to her.

"I didn't mean to." He stammered. "To get caught like that, I mean. Out in the water. It really was an accident-"

"I know." Bella answered calmly.

Zane was surprised at her response. It wasn't at all what he'd expected her to say. Doubtfully, he asked, "You do?"

Bella looked at Zane. "You're a lot of things, Zane. A lot of things I don't like. but you'd never purposely try to become a permanent science exhibit."

"Yeah..." Zane agreed.

Bella continued. "And even though you don't always think, you wouldn't reveal our secret on purpose. I know it was an accident."

The pair sat quietly for a moment.

"And so does Rikki" Bella added. "Just give her time."

Zane felt better, like he finally had an ally in the group. He gave Bella a half smile and handed her the book.

Bella went back to her reading.

The rest of the day passed slowly. As the sun sank down, Rikki and Will came inside. Both Zane and Bella looked up hopefully as they entered the house. Neither Will nor Rikki addressed their counterparts. Zane and Bella went back to reading.

"I'm off to bed." Rikki announced.

"Now?" Bella was surprised.

"It's only 7?" Zane couldn't resist adding.

"I know what time it is," Rikki retorted. "I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep. Which guest room should I use?"

Zane was hurt, but not surprised that Rikki was sleeping in another room that night. "You can use the second room on the first floor" He murmured.

"K. Great." Rikki said matter of factly. "If anyone should need me, that's where I'll be. And you'll need to go to bed too, Will. We're supposed to be keeping up with each other."

Zane looked vehemently at Will. If Will thought he was going to be spending the night with his Rikki... Zane clenched his fist.

Will nodded. "Yeah, I'm headed to bed as well."

Luckily for Will, he headed upstairs to his own room. Rikki didn't look behind her once as she marched into her own room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Zane looked over at Bella, curiously. "So..." He started. He didn't know how to talk about relationships with Bella. "What's going on with you and Will?"

"Hmm?" Bella looked up from her reading.

Zane leaned forward on his elbows on the table. "I know I didn't just imagine the cool breeze that swept the room when he walked by. I mean, you didn't even look up?"

Bella answered, carefully holding onto her composure. "I don't know what's going on, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Ah, ok, I get it." Zane sat back in his chair. "Forget that I asked."

Bella didn't really want to discuss her relationship with Zane. She wanted to figure that out for herself. She also felt like maybe she and Zane had more in common than she'd thought. She wasn't interested in him romantically, but for the first time she realized that they might actually be able to be friends. Though she didn't care to discuss Will with him at the moment.

Zane sat back. the only person in this world he wanted to be with was Rikki. He sat, looking at the ceiling, trying his hardest to think of a way to win his way back into Rikki's favor. He appreciated Bella's acceptance, but nothing could take Rikki's place.

Just then, Cleo and Lewis came walking in through the front door. the pair apologized for taking so long. Bella and Zane told them not to worry about it. All four were exhausted.

That night, Cleo and Lewis slept with each other as they had the night before. Will, Rikki, Bella, and Zane each slept in their own bed. Each of the four laid there, awake, thinking of the person they wanted to be curled up next to.

Rikki though of Zane's comforting arms, Bella thought of how much she had cared for Will before all of this had happened. Will gave up on his plan of talking to Rikki before midnight. He was a fool if he thought he could bring up relationships before they got this merman thing figured out. Zane laid in bed thinking of only Rikki, and how he could win her affections back.

The sun rose the next day, bringing the full moon even closer...


	18. One day before the moon

Zane was the first one out of bed the next morning. He found himself unable to sleep without Rikki beside him and he'd spent the night tossing and turning. By the time Bella walked into the kitchen Zane was already buried in a book, reading.

"Morning." Bella was surprised to see Zane awake already.

Zane looked up as she walked in. "Morning yourself."

Bella took a seat across from Zane at the table. "Find anything?"

"Maybe..." Zane was still reading. "I think we should go back out to Mako. Everything I've read that has to do with transformation involves that moon pool place."

"But did you find anything that specifically mentions men changing into-" Bella began.

"No." Zane spoke before she could finish her question.

The pair sat in silence at the table.

"Is Rikki speaking to you yet?" Bella asked.

Zane looked up, a hard set look on his face. "Are you speaking to Will?"

"Not yet" Bella looked back at him.

Zane nodded. "Not yet," he said, answering her question.

At that moment Cleo and Lewis came down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Cleo said, walking to the table. "You're up early today."

"Couldn't sleep." Bella said.

"What have you two come up with?" Lewis asked.

"We need to go back out to Mako." Zane spoke up, surprising Cleo and Lewis. "That's where this all happened, and that's where the girls became mermaids in the first place. We need to recreate what happened. I really think that might work."

"That's..." Lewis walked over to the table. "Actually a really good idea."

"Yeah it is!" Cleo said enthusiastically. "Maybe once we're all back there together things will change back to normal."

Lewis couldn't believe Zane had been the one to make the suggestion. Lewis also couldn't believe that HE hadn't thought of it first. He sat at the table beside Zane and pulled a notebook and pen to him and started writing details quickly.

"Ok," What time did we get there?" He asked the group.

"Umm..." Bella though hard. "six o'clock?"

"Six o'clock," Lewis muttered as he wrote onto the paper.

"What order did we all walk in to the cave?" Lewis asked next, looking up at the group.

Everyone froze as they thought.

"Do you really think that matters?" Bella asked.

"I'm trying to recreate that evening as closely as possible." Lewis explained. "We'll need to sort out every detail we can think of."

The group all put their heads together, trying to exactly recreate the trip to the island. Will joined them after a bit. The group looked up as he entered the kitchen.

"Where's Rikki?" Zane asked pointedly.

"Oh, uh, I dunno, probably still asleep." Will answered him. "I'll go get her."

"No way, I'll go." Zane stood up.

"Both of you hush," Cleo stood between the pair, separating them. "I'll go get her."

The two boys sat, never breaking eye contact. Zane didn't trust Will for a second. Not with Rikki.

Cleo walked out of the kitchen and stopped outside Rikki's room. She knocked on the door and waited to hear Rikki call her in. Cleo stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

To Cleo's surprise, Rikki was already awake and dressed for the day. She was sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Rikki?" Cleo was surprised to see her up. "You're awake? Why didn't you come downstairs?"

Rikki patted the bed beside her. Cleo took a seat and waited for Rikki to answer.

"It's Zane." Rikki started. "I don't know how to talk to him anymore. I don't know when he's being honest with me. Or," She sighed. "When he's not being honest with me. I've been sitting up here for an hour trying to convince myself to forgive him for what he did but I just can't do it."

Cleo didn't say anything, she just nodded and let Rikki keep talking.

"I mean," Rikki continued, "How many times have I lied to him? I was dishonest to him for an entire year? And I'm this mad because Zane lied about this one thing? That's not very fair of me..." She trailed off.

"You want to know what I think?" Cleo asked. Rikki nodded. "I think you should come downstairs and listen to some of the ideas we've come up with." Cleo continued. "We have a plan for today, and who knows? Maybe it will work?"

Rikki nodded.

"And don't worry about Zane for the moment." Cleo added. "If you guys are meant to be together you'll forgive him. If you can't forgive him, well, maybe you two just aren't right for each other?"

"Is he downstairs?" Rikki asked.

"Yup. And actually," Cleo leaned in towards Rikki. "He's been quite a big help this morning. It's his idea that we are testing today."

Impressed, Rikki and Cleo walked out of the bedroom, down the hall, and into the kitchen. It only took a few minutes to catch Rikki up on the plan for the day.

They discussed every minute detail they could remember. Everything from the time of arrival to the amount of time each of them spent in the water. Of course, they weren't positive they had everything exact, but they definitely tried their best.

Now it was just a matter of waiting until about 5:30 to get into the Zodiak and head towards the island so that they would arrive at precisely 6:00.

The hours passed surprisingly quickly. The group used the time to check in with each of their families. They traveled altogether to each house, saying hello to parents and answering questions about how the girls' sleepover had gone. By the time they had finished the last visit, with Will's sister Sophie, it was just about time to be headed out.

Nervously, the six of them climbed into the boat, careful to sit in exactly the same places as they had the last time they'd been out. The mood was tangibly different this trip. No one said much to anyone else. Rikki sat next to Zane without looking at him. Bella tried to edge closer to Will, but he just looked out over the water. Rikki did take this opportunity to explain to the others about Will's power. Zane was furious but tried not to show it. Bella stopped trying to move closer to Will, and let them be apart in the boat. Cleo and Lewis didn't know quite what to say. They decided that they would think about Will's power later, after they'd found out if things went back to normal or not.

There were boats scattered all over the water, more boats than they had ever seen. Each had someone on deck prepared with a camera. They group carefully steered the boat around the far side of Mako, where they had landed last time, and where they wouldn't be seen on shore.

They arrived at the island right at 6:00. They left the boat in pairs, first Riki and Zane, then Cleo and Lewis, and followed by Bella and Will.

They all stood inside the cave looking at the moon pool. Uneasily, the girls climbed into the water. Bella tightly gripped the edge of the pool. She was shaking. This was the first time she'd been in the water since the other night, when all of this had happened.

Zane laid down in the exact spot he had been in. The other boys waited just a few minutes before positioning themselves at the edge of the pool, ready to get in. Will went in first, careful not to splash. Lewis swallowed as he watched Will legs change into a long golden fin. Will surfaced and swam to be beside Bella. All eyes were on Lewis, waiting for him to get in the water.

Lewis closed his eyes. He knew what to expect, but it still scared the daylights out of him. He took one more deep breathe and stepped into the water. He waited to finish changing before swimming clumsily over to Cleo.

"Ok..." Rikki said, from her place in the water facing Zane. "What time did the change happen?"

Lewis looked at his waterproof watch. "We've agreed that everything happened near 7:45." Until then we should just act normal."

"Normal." Will said. It was hard to act normal when he and Lewis were in the water with fish tails.

The minutes ticked by slowly. Occasionally someone would make a comment or start a conversation, but each attempt fizzled out. No one felt much like talking, they were all to nervous.

At 7:40 everyone got very still. The silence in the cave was incredible. No one dared move a muscle.

7:45 came and went, but nothing happened. The group exchanged looks but didn't say anything. They stayed in the water a full hour longer before Lewis spoke up.

"Well," he began dejectedly, "it doesn't appear that anything is changing."

The group murmured in disappointed agreement. They stayed in the water another 20 minutes, just in case, before deciding they might as well leave.

Bella was the first out of the pool, followed by Cleo, then Rikki. The three girls wordlessly helped each of the boys out of the water then began talking to each other about the evening. Will quickly dried himself and stood up. Everyone watched him as he did so. Will felt incredibly self-conscious. Trying not to draw any more attention to himself, he slowly walked over and joined the girls' huddle. It was Zane who walked over to where Lewis still lay on the sand.

Zane crouched down beside him and raised his hands over Lewis's fin. Lewis could see that Zane was incredibly disappointed that his idea hadn't worked, and angry that Will also had Rikki's power.

"It's ok." Lewis spoke quietly to Zane. "It was a really good theory."

"One that didn't work." Zane answered him bitterly.

"So we'll come up with another idea," Lewis said. "Don't beat yourself up, Zane. I know how much you want things to be back to normal. It's just as much as I want things back to normal."

Zane looked at Lewis, the bitterness faded from his face. "Yeah" was all he said.

By now Lewis had legs again, but neither boy stood up just yet.

"You know," Lewis said, "I could use someone to bounce ideas off. You've got a good head on your shoulders, any interest in helping me out?"

Zane hadn't expected this kindness from Lewis. He'd treated Lewis poorly for years, messed things up with the mermaids, and now Lewis was being nice to him? Lewis was still waiting for an answer.

"I thought that's what Cleo was for?" He questioned.

"I love Cleo, but she's stressed to the point of breaking." Lewis looked over at her as he spoke. "It would be really helpful to have a friend, who's in the same position as me, to toss ideas around with. You in?"

Lewis extended a hand to Zane. Zane paused for only a second before taking it. The two shook. Lewis felt like maybe Zane needed someone he could confide in. The two understood each other, and knew exactly what they were going through.

"Well then," Lewis said, breaking the awkward silence. "I guess we head back."

Zane and Will quickly dried the girls' clothes so that they could all climb in the boat together.

The ride back to Zane's was uneventful. By the time they got inside the group was talking a bit with one another, though they were all still in a gray mood. They checked the time, it was half past ten.

Will, Bella, Cleo, and Rikki elected to head to bed. It had been yet another long day and they were exhausted. They said goodnight to the others and made their way to their respective rooms.

Lewis and Zane sat together at the kitchen table studying for a little while longer. The next night was the full moon, and they were trying to be as prepared as possibly. All things said and done, they were certainly not prepared at all.


	19. The day of the moon

Cleo walked sleepily down the steps the next morning. She was a little worried, Lewis hadn't come to bed last night. Cleo stopped in the doorway of the kitchen. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud at what she saw.

There, sound asleep at the table, were Lewis and Zane. Lewis was asleep, laying way back in his chair. His head was tilted backwards and his cheeks rippled as he snored loudly. Zane was slumped forward with his forehead on the table top. His arms hung down at his sides and a small line of drool dripped from his lips.

Cleo stood there for a bit, dying with quiet laughter. Finally, when she decided she had watched the pair long enough, she spoke up loudly.

"Morning, guys!"

Zane and Lewis jerked away, disoriented. Zane had a large pink circle on his forehead from where his head had rested on the table. He wiped the drool from his mouth as he looked around in confusion. Lewis, too, was trying to figure out why he was waking up in a hard kitchen chair instead of a nice, big, comfy bed.

Cleo sat down at the table beside Lewis. "How late did you guys work last night?" She asked.

Rubbing his eyes, Lewis answered "Um... Three AM? Four?"

Zane nodded in agreement.

Cleo rubbed Lewis's back. "You guys really should have gotten some sleep last night. Today is a big day."

Tonight was a full moon. The boys' pulses picked up at the thought.

Lewis cleared his throat. "Well then, we'd best be getting back to reading, right Zane?"

Zane nodded seriously and picked up where he'd stopped reading the night before.

The boys were discouraged. They'd read through page after page of mermaid legend. Nothing they'd read offered any information about tails being transferred to another person. They were dejected but still determined. After all, they were only half way through the material.

"Actually," As Cleo spoke both boys looked up at her. "Since tonight is a full moon,maybe we should focus on moon-proofing the house today?"

"Now that," Lewis dropped the page he'd been holding, "Is a really good suggestion."

Lewis was determined not to let the moon get to him tonight. He'd spent so many full moons protecting the girls, he was positive he could resist the moon's temptations. How hard could it be?

Zane also dropped his reading and stood up.

"I'll go to the hardware store for tape and black plastic." He offered.

Lewis stopped him. "Shouldn't you wait for Bella?"

"Yeah, you two are responsible for one another, right?" Cleo added.

Zane had completely forgotten about the rule Rikki had created.

"Ah... yeah, that's right." He muttered.

Luckily for Zane, he didn't have to wait long. Bella walked into the kitchen only a few minutes later.

"Bella" Zane met her at the entrance to the kitchen. "We're moon-proofing the house today. Go with me to the hardware store?"

Bella nodded, glad to get out of the house. "Sure."

Distracted, Zane answered "Great."

Zane and Bella quickly headed out to get supplies for that night. As the door swung shut behind them Rikki came down the steps.

"Where's Zane?" Rikki asked, concerned. "He's not in his room?"

"Good morning to you too, Rikki." Cleo answered sarcastically. " He and Bella have gone off to get materials to cover the windows for tonight."

"Oh," Rikki said, disappointed. She had planned to come down the steps, pull Zane into a tight hug, and ask his forgiveness for her behavior. But he was off with Bella. Rikki kicked herself for forcing them to pair with one another.

"Speaking of Zane... " Cleo said as she walked into the living room. She switched on the tv and changed the channel to the local news. The anchor on screen was covering a story about some scandal in city council.

Cleo, Lewis, and Rikki sat on the couch to watch the broadcast.

After watching two robberies, one story about a charity concert, and the weather forecast, the anchor turned to the camera with a smile on her face.

She spoke, smiling, "Here on channel 3 we've been keeping all of you in the know with daily updates on our mermaid sighting! Off to Peter with some breaking news."

The screen switched from the smiling news anchor to a shot of a sharply dressed man standing on the deck of a fishing boat next to a short man wearing overalls."

"Thank you, Lisa," the reporter said with a toothy grin. "I'm here with Norm, who swears he has found refutable proof that mermaids do exist."

Cleo, Rikki, and Lewis looked at each other nervously, then quickly turned their eyes back to the screen.

The reporter continued, "Norm, why don't you show us what you've got there?"

"Certainly, Peter." Norm answered seriously as he looked straight into the camera. Solemnly, he held up a large conch shell. "What I have here," Norm paused for dramatic effect, "Is a genuine mermaid telly-phone!"

As the male reporter asked Norm some questions about his 'mermaid telephone,' Cleo, Lewis, and Rikki burst out laughing. Several minutes passed before they were able to control themselves. It felt really good to laugh so hard after the stress of the last few days.

"What's so funny?" Will asked as he walked into the living room.

"Well just look at who's finally awake!" Cleo was still laughing.

The group described the news story to Will and soon all four had dissolved into giggles once more.

The news wrapped up. The image (of Zane) in the picture that had become so famous was driving a lot of people crazy trying to identify it, but no one seemed close to figuring it out.

Will's mobile rang. He stepped away from the group to answer it. He spoke quietly for about 30 seconds before returning to the group.

"Sophie." Was all Will said.

The other three scrunched up their faces. Sophie was not a favorite of theirs.

"What does she want?" Rikki asked.

"Me. Home. Now." Will answered glumly. "She needs me to repair a broken light in her kitchen."

"Tell her to do it herself." Rikki said as she slumped into the couch.

"No, no, I really should go help her." Will had always had a soft spot for his sister that no one else understood. "It won't take but a minute. Coming Rikki?"

"Oh, right, I guess I am." Rikki stood reluctantly and followed Will to the door.

"Be right back!" Will shouted over his shoulder to Cleo and Lewis.

Lewis immediately pulled out his laptop and looked up the lunar forecast for that night.

"The moon rises at exactly 6:32" Lewis read aloud.

Cleo looked at her watch. "So we have exactly...seven hours and twelve minutes to get ready."

The two met eyes, nodded, shared a quick kiss, and went to work.

Will walked to Sophie's beside Rikki, not saying much. he had made a decision. He was NOT going to bring up his feelings for her. This just wasn't the time. Maybe, a few weeks from now, he might decide to bring it up. But for now it would just have to wait. The two made a bit of casual conversation on their walk to Sophie's. They walked up the steps and knocked on her front door.

"About time." Sophie said, opening the door to let them in. "Will, where have you been?"

Will stammered. "I.. uh, I've been... camping."

Sophie's eyes narrowed as she noticed Rikki. "Where's Bella?" She asked.

Rikki spoke up quickly. "She's visiting family today."

" Ok, well, the broken light is just in here, Will." Sophie breezed into the side hallway and pointed at a tall overhead light.

It only took Will ten minutes to replace the wire that had shorted out.

"There you go," Will said as he stepped off the ladder.

Will and Rikki said a quick goodbye and headed toward the front door.

"Wait!" Sophie called, stopping them. "Will, I almost forgot, can you take a look at the pipes under the sink right quick? One of them is leaking a bit, I think it just needs to be tightened.

"Sure," Will said, taking a step back inside towards the sink.

"No!" Rikki shouted a little too loudly as she grabbed ahold of Will's arm. "Will, did you forget? We have to be... somewhere. Right. Now."

Rikki squeezed Will's arm tightly, looking him dead in the eyes. Realization hit Will a split second later. He quickly stepped away from the sink.

"Rikki's right," Will said. "We really do need to get going. Sorry sis, I can't fix your sink today."

Will and Rikki quickly walked to the door. Sophie blocked it before they could pull it open.

"Go where?" Sophie asked nosily.

Will and Rikki answered simultaneously.

"Dentist appointment!"

"Job interview!"

Sophi narrowed her eyes. "What have you guys really been up to? You're acting weird..."

"Not up to anything!" Rikki said. Sorry Soph, gotta get to that interview!"

Sophie wasn't satisfied with their explanation but there wasn't much of anything she could do about it but watch them go.

After they were out of sight of Sophie, Rikki punched Will hard on the arm.

"A leaky pipe?" She asked, frustrated. "Really? Use your brain, Will."

"Sorry," Will muttered, rubbing his arm. "I wasn't thinking. No harm done though."

"Yeah, lucky for you. Come on." Rikki headed purposely down the path to Zane's followed by Will.

The two made it back to Zane's a short bit of time later. Zane and Bella had already returned with supplies to close up the house. They were taping large sheets of plastic together so that they could go straight over the windows. Zane looked up jealously when he saw Rikki walk in with Will. Ever since Zane had found out that Will also had Rikki's power he'd been insanely suspicious of him. He was up to something.

Rikki walked over to where Zane was sitting.

"Hey" She started.

Zane looked up at her, surprising her with his sudden coldness. "What is it?" He asked shortly.

Taken aback, Rikki tried again to make conversation. "I just wanted to see how you were doing?"

"I'm fine." Zane answered, without looking up from his work. "Why don't you go check up on Will?"

Rikki stood there a few seconds longer, waiting for Zane to at least look at her. He didn't. Eventually she turned away from him and walked over to where Cleo stood.

"Moon time?" Rikki asked Cleo with annoyance in her voice.

"Ummm.." Cleo looked at her watch. "We have exactly four hours and thirteen minutes."

"Great." Rikki said, not really listening to her. She was still looking at Zane.

Cleo followed Rikki's eyes and saw who she was watching. Rikki looked back at Cleo and Cleo shrugged.

"He was fine a minute ago," Cleo whispered to Rikki, "I don't know what's gotten into him."

Rikki shook her head."Whatever."

The group took sheet after sheet of black plastic and taped it firmly across the window. They blocked out the light from under the outside doors and taped over every speck of light they could find.

After endless climbing and taping the group met back in the kitchen. They had worked hard, and they took a minute to survey their work. Not a drop of moonlight could get in. The reaffirmed their partner system for that night and vowed to stay with each other at all times.

They all got very quiet as Cleo checked her watch.

"6:32." She said. "It's showtime."


	20. And the moon hits hard

The six teens sat in the living room silently. When they had realized that the moon had risen they all became instantly nervous, particularly the boys. Each of them had seen how nuts the girls had gotten during full moons and they were each more than a little worried. They weren't to go anywhere by themselves. Not even to the bathroom. They sat tensely, each one of them anxious.

"Zane, do you have any board games?" Cleo suggested.

"Board games? Really?" Rikki teased her.

"Hey, it's something to do." Cleo defended herself.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Rikki laughed.

"We have a few down in the basement." Zane answered nonchalantly. "I'm not sure what we have down there."

"I'll go." Will stood." He felt like he needed to move. He had the weirdest feeling behind his navel, like his skin was thirsty. He was trying not to think about it. He was sure it was from the full moon.

"Should I go with you?" Rikki stood also.

"I think he can handle a flight of steps." Zane said darkly. "Or do you need a hand to hold, Will?"

"Thanks Rikki, I'll be fine." Will's eyes never left Zane's as he spoke.

Will pulled open the side hallway door and started down the steps. He quickly found a short stack of board games pushed against a wall. He scooped them up and started towards the staircase, only to be stopped in his tracks.

There, near the basement ceiling was a small, and uncovered, window. They hadn't come downstairs as they'd covered the windows. Will found himself unable to take another step. Mesmerized, he looked out the window at the shining, beautiful moonlight. It was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen and he was unable to look away. Instantly, all of his nerves disappeared. More than anything, he wanted to go swimming. Swimming with Rikki. Zane didn't deserve her, he was a jerk. Rikki deserved Will. He would always be good to her.

Will finally blinked, breaking his trance. Zombie-like, he walked up the steps, through the hall, and into the living room. He stood perfectly still, looking at everyone. And mostly looking at Rikki with a dopey look on his face.

"Ohhhhh nooo..." Rikki knew that look. The three girls exchanged concerned looks.

"Where did you see it?" Bella asked. "We've been so careful!"

Realization hit Zane. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brow. "But we didn't check the basement."

"Your basement has windows?" Cleo asked.

"One." Zane said. "I can't believe I didn't think about it."

"It's ok, it was an honest mistake." Rikki said gently. The two met eyes for just a second. Zane gave Rikki a half smile, which she returned.

"I'll go cover the window." Bella announced, standing. "Zane, stay here."

Zane nodded as she ran down the stairs.

Will was still standing in the same place. He was just standing there looking at Rikki. And Zane noticed.

"Hey, you," Zane said, standing up and moving in between Will and Rikki. He stood nose to nose with Will. In a threatening voice he said "What are you looking at, fish boy?"

Will couldn't believe Zane would be this rude in front of Rikki. He didn't think twice. He just pulled back one arm and let Zane have it. One good hard punch to the face sent Zane flying backwards.

Zane was incensed. He recovered quickly and tore at Will. The two ended up rolling on the floor throwing punches wherever they could.

"No! Stop it you two!" Rikki shouted.

Rikki, Cleo, and Lewis managed to pry the boys apart.

"Get him out of here, NOW!" Zane yelled furiously. "I don't want to see him!"

"We're going." Rikki said. "Come on, Will." Rikki couldn't believe the way they were behaving. At the moment she wasn't thrilled with either of them.

"Wait, where are you going?" Lewis asked. "Should he be out there?"

"We're going to the moon pool-" Riki started.

"The moon pool? Oh, wonderful! I've wanted to go to the moon pool my whole life!" Will babbled happily.

Rikki ignored him and kept speaking to Lewis. "I've had a thought. The moon pool changed us on a full moon. Maybe tonight it will switch us back?"

Cleo opened her eyes wide. "That's a great idea, Rikki. Should we all go?"

"No," Rikki shook her head. "I'm not sure it'll work and I don't want all three of them to be moonstruck for no reason. If it does work then we'll only need to wait one more month, til the next full moon, to change the other two. Lewis, we're taking your boat." She added as an after thought.

Lewis nodded his permission. Anything that might get rid of his fin was a good thing.

The group nodded as Bella came back upstairs. They quickly explained to her what was going on. Everyone was reminded not to go ANYWHERE alone. Rikki and Will headed out. Rikki had to lead Will. It was as if he'd had too much to drink. He was insanely happy and he kept trying to hold Rikki's hand as they walked. Eventually she let him, it was easier to guide him down the walk that way.

Things were tense with the remaining four in the house. Zane was pacing in the kitchen, in clear view of Bella. She was keeping an eye on him. He was furious. How dare he? Who does Will think he is?

"It was just the moon." Lewis walked over to where Zane was marching back and forth in the kitchen. "He never would have done that otherwise."

"Yeah, well I don't care." Zane said angrily. "I don't want to see him, he isn't welcome here."

Lewis nodded. "It'll be ok," He tried to comfort Zane.

"No it won't!" Zane slammed his hands on the kitchen table. Two bursts of flame instantly flew up where his hands hit.

He hadn't meant to do that. Surprised, Zane backed up quickly. In his rush his hand knocked over a small vase with water and flowers in it. Zane dodged the water as quickly as he could, losing his balance in the process. He couldn't get his feet underneath him and he started to fall. Trying to catch himself, his hand caught the corner of one of the plastic tarps covering the window. He ripped it down, allowing the moonlight to stream into the room.

Both Zane and Lewis found themselves practically paralyzed as they looked at the moonlight.

Cleo looked up just in time to see Zane falling. She ran to the kitchen but didn't get there in time. The boys weren't blinking, and were staring straight at the moonlight.

Cleo quickly pulled the plastic sheeting back into place.

"Lewis?" She asked worriedly.

Lewis focused on Cleo. She looked so beautiful that night. He wanted to be with her forever. He never wanted them to be apart.

Lewis swiftly stepped to Cleo. In one motion he took her face in his hands, pushed her up against the kitchen counter, and kissed her hard.

Cleo found herself momentarily distracted by Lewis's sudden passion. She kissed him back, entwining her fingers though his hair.

Lewis ran his hands up and down Cleo's back, pulling her as close to him as he possibly could. Finally he broke the kiss so that he could whisper huskily in her ear. "Let's go upstairs."

Cleo looked at Lewis. She knew just what he was suggesting. They had been dating a long time and were seriously in love, but they'd never gone... all the way. They had been waiting.

Lewis pulled her in tightly for another kiss. He kissed her softly, sweetly, and urgently. He wanted her and he wanted her now. Cleo was everything to him.

"Ok." Cleo said shyly. She didn't think twice about Zane. Her thoughts were solely focused on Lewis.

The two ran up the stairs, giggling, as Bella walked into the kitchen and found Zane still staring off into the distance.

"Oh, no..." Bella said as she waved her hand in Zane's face. "Zane? You ok?"

Zane's eyes focused on hers. "I'm fine," He said calmly.

"But you've seen the moon?" Bella pressed. "How are you feeling?"

"I said I'm fine, didn't I?" Zane pushed past her and out into the living room.

"But-" Bella followed him but was cut off.

"Where's Rikki?" Zane asked.

"She's at the moon pool." Bella answered.

"With Will?" Zane balled up his fists, sending columns of steam into the air.

"Yes, but don't worry. Everything will be fine." Bella tried to calm him down.

"How?" Zane shot back. "Your boyfriend is in love with my girlfriend."

The statement shocked Bella. She knew that she and Will were on the rocks, and she'd had her suspicions, but hearing someone else say it made it all seem real.

"No..." She said, trying to calm Zane down. "I'm sure he isn't."

Zane scoffed. "Right. I need to get to Rikki now."

"No." Bella blocked him from going out the door. "You have to stay here. The moon, Zane, focus."

Zane shook his head. The only thing he could think about was Rikki. And swimming. And Rikki. But also swimming. Zane had an immeasurable urge to swim in the ocean. The only thing he wanted to do was get rid of his legs. He was overcome with the urge to change. He leaned against the couch, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you ok?" Bella walked beside him, placing her hand on his arm.

"Yeah." Zane said curtly. "I need to swim." Zane took off towards the front door.

"No! Zane!" Bella tried to block him from leaving. Zane was too strong for her and kept pushing towards the door.

"I'm sorry Bella, I have to." He said seriously.

Bella reached immediately for a bottle of water that sat on the table by the door. She couldn't let Zane walk out the door. He would dive into the ocean and surely get caught by a fisherman's camera. Without hesitating she turned the bottle upside down on Zane's head.

"Ahhh" Zane gurgled as he changed. He collapsed just before he reached the front door, his tail unfurling behind him. He looked up at Bella in anger. "Why-"

"Because you'll thank me for it tomorrow." Bella said firmly. "Come on."

Bella hooked Zane under the arms. It took her a long time, but she managed to drag Zane to the back door and outside. She pulled him to the pool and pushed him in. Zane calmed a bit once he was in the pool, but not much.

Winded, Bella sat back on her heels. This had turned into a fine evening. Rikki and Will were at the moon pool, Cleo and Lewis were upstairs doing who knew what, and she was stuck at the pool with Zane. Fantastic.


	21. The best thought out plans

"You're so beautiful." Will said dreamily as he stared at Rikki. The pair were in Lewis's boat on their way to the moon pool on Mako.

Will watched the way Rikki's hair blew in the breeze. She drove the boat so easily. She was just so amazing... Will sighed happily. He gently reached across the boat and placed a hand on her knee. Rikki swatted him away.

Rikki was anxious to get to the moon pool. This dopey, lovey thing Will was doing was getting on her nerves. Although it was also kind of entertaining. He would be very embarrassed about this tomorrow. Rikki laughed a bit at the thought.

"Your smile reminds me of pretty things." Will crooned, his eyes never leaving Rikki. He stood up in the boat as it moved, causing Rikki to panic a bit. She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. He sat close beside her. He was having so much fun! Off to Mako with Rikki, could anything be better? Will put his hand on Rikki's knee again. This time she removed it firmly.

"Cut it out, Will." She said.

Rikki looked over at Will. He was acting ridiculous. Rikki shook her head. It was just the full moon.

Rikki carefully maneuvered the boat, parking it on the beach.

"Stay here." She instructed Will firmly.

"Anything you want, Rikki." Will answered, smiling. He gave her a pinch as she stood up.

Rikki hopped out of the boat and pulled it up onto the shore, out of the water. It was hard work but she managed it.

"Ok, come on." She beckoned for Will to follow her.

"Can't we swim in?" Will looked longingly toward the water.

"No way, too many boats out tonight." Rikki again gestured for Will to come with her.

"You," Will took her hand and held it tightly. "Are so incredibly smart." Smiling, he followed her into the trees on their way to the moon pool.

Bella sat at the side of the pool, watching Zane swim in the pool. She was incredibly jealous, she wished it was her that was swimming in the pool. Bella checked her watch. Only 8:15. They succeeded in keeping the boys moon-free for less than two hours. Fantastic.

Zane surfaced after a solid twenty minutes spent under water. "Bella, I'm feeling much better." He said as calmly as he could.

The truth was that Zane was practically dying to find Rikki. Every time he thought about her his face spread into a smile. But he was smart. He knew he wasn't going anywhere if Bella didn't believe him. He had to get to Rikki. He needed to be with her. He also needed to be in the water. Zane loved having a fin. He couldn't believe he'd ever wanted to get rid of it. Zane floated, lost in a vision of Rikki and him swimming side by side out in the ocean. He opened his eyes. He would make it happen. He just had to get to Rikki first.

Lewis and Cleo had made it as far as the upstairs hallway before Lewis had decided he couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed Cleo's hips, pulling her in tightly as he kissed her hard. Their hands moved around each other eagerly. Lewis broke the kiss so that he could nibble on Cleo's ear. Cleo giggled, it tickled in a nice way. She ran her hands over Lewis's chest.

Slowly Cleo closed her fingers around the hem of Lewis's brown shirt. She met Lewis's eyes, asking permission. Lewis nodded breathlessly. Cleo pulled the shirt up over Lewis's head and let it drop to the floor.

Lewis pulled his face away from Cleo's and looked deep into her eyes. They were both breathing hard, their faces less that an inch apart.

"Cleo..." Lewis whispered.

"Yes?" She murmured back, closing her eyes.

"Let's go swimming."

Cleo opened her eyes, squinting at Lewis. "What?"

"I said I love you." Lewis covered. He had so many happy thoughts going through his head it was hard to filter them all correctly.

"Oh, right, I love you too." Cleo could have sworn he'd said something different a second ago. Oh well, no matter.

She and Lewis locked in another passionate kiss. The pair stumbled down the hall and managed to make it to their bedroom. They fell onto the bed, Lewis on top of Cleo. He kissed up and down her neck, careful not to crush her with his weight.

Cleo rolled so that she was on top of Lewis, straddling him. She leaned in to kiss him and stopped herself as she caught Lewis's eye. The gleam in his eyes just didn't quite look like him. Neither did the half-grin spread on his face.

"Lewis?" She said quietly.

"Mm hmm?" He answered, gazing at her beautiful face.

Cleo looked at him carefully, still trying to catch her breath. "Are you sure you want to do this? Right now?"

"Oh yeah," Lewis said quietly. "And then we can swim. We can swim forever and ever and live in the water like the fish do. You can be the mermaid, though. I just want to live in the water with you."

Cleo sat up. He didn't mean the things he was saying. This was all the moon talking.

Cleo swung one leg over to stand at the side of the bed. Her face was bright red. She couldn't believe she'd let herself get carried away like this. Lewis was under the influence of a full moon, and she had been about to take advantage of that fact.

"What is it?" Lewis looked at her questioningly. "Come back down here."

Cleo knelt beside the bed, looking at Lewis. "Lewis, I want you to listen to me carefully. This is all because of the moon. You don't mean what you're saying."

"Yes I do." Lewis said seriously. "Cleo, you're my dream girl."

Cleo smiled at her boyfriend. She believed his words, but she also knew he wouldn't have acted this way had it not been a full moon.

"Come with me," She said, taking Lewis's hand. She was still embarrassed, but she wasn't going to make things worse by doing something they might regret. Or, she suddenly realized, something Lewis wouldn't even remember tomorrow. Now THAT would be terrible.

Cleo could hardly walk without Lewis trying to kiss her or rub her shoulders. He wasn't giving up quite that easily, but Cleo's head was cleared.

She led him down the steps. She found Bella and Zane in the living room having a heated discussion. Bella was holding onto Zane's arms tightly.

"Glad you're here." Bella said, looking up at Cleo. "Zane's up to something."

"No I'm not," Zane argued back. "I just want to sit and watch tv."

"What's going on?" Cleo asked, leading Lewis over to the other pair.

Lewis settled for standing behind Cleo with his arms wrapped around her. He tucked his head into the crook of her neck and relaxed. She smelled amazing...

Zane spoke up before Bella could. "Nothing's going on! I just want to spend the night here in the house and Bella won't let go of my arms."

Cleo looked at Bella curiously. "Bella?"

Bella shook her head, shooting a look at Zane. "He's been out in the pool," She explained. "He's acting weird. I don't trust him."

Cleo took a step closer to Zane, dragging Lewis along with her. "He looks normal to me?" She said.

Zane was trying his hardest to play things off as regular. He felt like there was a fire under his skin. A fire for Rikki, as well as a fire to get back in the water. Standing on two legs was uncomfortable.

"Exactly!" Bella said. "He's seen the moon! And he's been out in the water. He's been affected, he's just trying to act normal so that he can go after Rikki and Will!"

Hearing Rikki's name connected with Will's cause Zane to involuntarily grimace. He quickly pulled his face back to a neutral expression.

The girls were locked in serious conversation. Cleo was trying to relax Bella by telling her not to worry. Bella was trying to convince Cleo that something wasn't normal about Zane.

As closely as Cleo watched Zane, she couldn't see anything odd about his behavior.

"Bella," Cleo said quietly. "The moon hits us all differently, but in all of our experiences, none of us has been able to resist it once we've seen it, right?

Bella nodded. "Right."

"How many times have we tried to get each other to act normal on moon night?" Cleo asked.

"Every time." Bella knew that Cleo had a point.

"Plus," Cleo added, "If we could simply act as if the moon didn't affect us, wouldn't that make life a lot easier?"

"You're right." Bella said. The moon made them act strange involuntarily. If Zane were really under the influence of the moon he wouldn't be able to pretend otherwise. Bella felt a little better.

"Alright," Cleo said a little loudly. "Lewis? I'll need you to let go for a bit."

"No." Lewis said stubbornly, pulling Cleo in even tighter.

"Here." Bella let go of Zane's arms and stepped over to Lewis. "Help me, Zane."

Zane calmly walked over to Lewis as Bella watched him carefully. He helped Bella pry Lewis off of Cleo, under heavy protests from Lewis. They managed to get him into a large arm chair.

"Lewis, stay there." Cleo said firmly.

"Ok, if that's what you want." Lewis said glumly. He just wanted to hold Cleo. And do other things with Cleo. And swim.

"Thanks." Bella said to Zane.

Zane nodded. He couldn't speak right at that moment, he was in the middle of another incredible surge of desire to be in the water. Small droplets of sweat appeared on his forehead as he worked to act normal.

Bella and Cleo stepped just to the side of the room to talk about the plan of action for the night.

As soon as they stepped away, Zane looked around the room, deciding on a plan of his own. It only took him a second to work things out in his head. He slowly closed his hand, careful to hold it where the girls couldn't see looked up at the ceiling, where he knew the plumbing pipes crossed over the ceiling lights.

The girls missed it, but Lewis saw what Zane was doing. "Cleo..." Lewis reached for her hand.

"Just a second, Lewis." Cleo let him hold her hand but didn't look at him. She and Bella couldn't decide whether to put the boys in a locked room or the pool.

Zane was looking at the ceiling. He closed his fist even tighter, sending heat into the pipes in the ceiling. He could feel the hot water starting to drip from the heated, loose, pipe onto the electric connections above them.

"No, Cleo..." Lewis stood, trying to get Cleo to turn around.

Just then Zane let a smile cross his face. He locked eyes with Lewis. At that moment the bright light illuminating the living room let out a spark and went out. The room suddenly plunged into complete darkness.

The girls shrieked as the room filled with blackness. Lewis pulled Cleo to him tight while Bella ran for the kitchen light. The kitchen was close enough to the living room to light it, if not very brightly. Flipping the switch, Bella looked back into the room where Cleo and Lewis still stood.

Zane was gone.


	22. The moon changes us

Bella dashed to the front door. It hung, swinging open on it's hinges. Bella ran out onto the front porch, frantically looking back and forth through the darkness in a panic.

"Zane!" She shouted desperately. "Zane!"

Cleo ran outside to where Bella stood, frantically looking for Zane. Lewis nearly barreled into Cleo's back when she stopped suddenly. He had been following closely behind her, afraid he might have to go a full second without holding onto her.

Bella spun on her heels to look at Cleo. "I told you!" she yelled. Bella ran as fast as she could back into the house. She swiftly grabbed her phone and ran back towards the front door.

"Bella!" Cleo shouted as Bella ran down the drive. "Where are you going?"

Bella looked back for just a second. "To find Zane," She called. " He's gone to the moon pool to find Rikki."

Bella jumped into the Zodiac. A second later she was headed out to Mako island.

Zane was practically flying through the water. He was being more than incredibly careful in the ocean this time. He had made a lengthy detour around the cluster of boats in the water. Zane was well educated when it came to sonar, mainly because he himself had been on an epic search for mermaids back before he had found out that he was actually hunting the girls.

Zane knew that if he stayed far from the boats, and swam right along the ocean floor in a zig zag pattern the sonar would be unable to detect him. So that is exactly what he did. It took him a while longer to travel to the moon pool that way, but it was worth it for him to make it to Rikki.

From the second Zane dove into the water it was all he could do to keep himself from swimming in lazy circles and enjoying himself. He hadn't really realized exactly how wonderful it felt to swim through the water this way. He deeply understood why Rikki loved it so much. Zane felt totally connected to her at that moment.

It was incredibly hard for Zane to keep his mind focused on his mission, but he managed to do it. Getting to Rikki was more important to him than anything else, even more important than being happy himself. He was determined to be extra careful tonight, watching carefully for any boat big or small. Zane swam all the way around to the far side of Mako island. Now he had to pull himself out and dry himself off. The underwater entrance to Mako was too close to the boats for Zane to attempt it. Zane dried himself off in a snap and dashed off towards Rikki.

Rikki and Will had finally reached the above-ground entrance to the moon pool. Rikki gestured for Will to head in first.

"Yes, beautiful Rikki," Will said blissfully as he obediently headed down the steep path to the pool.

Rikki followed him down, trying to keep herself from getting too excited. She really thought that her plan might work. It worked in theory, but she wasn't sure.

The pair entered the cavern. Rikki walked to the edge of the moon pool, looking carefully into the water. Will dashed past her, knocking into her as he threw himself into the water.

"Geez, Will." Rikki said as she regained her balance.

Will was ecstatic to be in the water. He didn't think he would ever want to be dry again. Will surfaced and swam over to where Rikki stood at the edge of the pool

Rikki had been preparing herself. She almost didn't want to get in the pool. If nothing happened she would be crushed. The girls had been with the boys in the moon pool countless times, but the boys had never been in the water during a full moon. The girls had never wanted to chance anything. So Rikki really didn't know what would happen that night.

"Come in with me?" Will extended a hand to Rikki.

Rikki prepared herself, took Will's hand, and carefully stepped into the pool. They had a bit to wait until the moon was overhead.

Will admired Rikki as she floated beside him in the pool. "Here, let me help you." Will said, helping Rikki down the last step down into the pool.

"Thanks." Rikki said. She was so nervous she could hardly talk. She squeezed Will's hand tightly. She wished now more than ever that Zane was there with her.

Will's heart jumped in his chest as he took Rikki's hand. He looked over at her, smiling.

Will had a weird look on his face. "Will, why are you looking at me like that?" Rikki asked.

Will was unable to stop himself. "Because I love you." Will blurted out. He couldn't keep it from her anymore. He didn't see any reason to.

"What?" Rikki was shocked, and more than a little bit confused.

Will didn't stop. His face became serious as he took both of Rikki's hands in his and pulled her closer. Without breaking eye contact he continued talking.

"I love you Rikki, I have loved you for months now." Will spoke slowly, seriously, looking deeply into Rikki's eyes. "I've wanted to tell you for the longest time but I haven't had the nerve. Rikki, if you would be with me I would treat you like a princess every day. I would take care of you, protect you. I'd work my hardest to make sure you never wanted for anything. I swear it. Rikki," Will pulled her even closer and whispered to her. "I'm yours."

Rikki looked at Will. This was the most serious she'd seen him all night. This behavior had to have been caused by the full moon. It had to. Will dated Bella.

"Will," Rikki spoke slowly as well, but only because she was trying to make her words sink into Will's head. "I love Zane."

"Zane" Will scoffed. "He treats you terribly, Rikki. He doesn't care about you. Not like I do."

"I know Zane and I have been fighting," Rikki started. "But we love each other."

Will looked at Rikki intensely. "I love you more than he ever will." He whispered.

"Will-" Rikki protested.

Will cut her off by putting one hand behind her head and pulling her in for a kiss. He kissed her deeply, hard, trying to show her how much he felt for her.

Rikki protested but Will didn't release his grip. Her lips felt soft against his, he was lost in happiness at the kiss. After a few seconds she managed to push him away. Will reached out to pull her back in.

Rikki stopped him. "No, Will, stop." She put a hand on his chest."Listen, if I've given you a wrong impression I am sorry, really, but I really do love Zane."

Will looked at her, trying to process what she had said. How could she love Zane and not love him? It didn't make sense?

Rikki was looking at Will, trying to figure out what to do next.

Will was breathing hard, shocked at his rejection. If he couldn't be with Rikki he didn't know what he would do. How could she break his heart like this?

Will dropped Rikki's hands, giving her a betrayed look. "I'm trying to be good for you, why don't you see it?"

Rikki didn't know how to answer him. She just wanted him to stop talking. He would quit acting so ridiculous once the moon set.

"Will-" Rikki started.

"No, don't say anything." Will was utterly crushed. It had never occurred to him that Rikki might say no. She was supposed to see that they were perfect for each other.

"No, stop, Will-" Rikki reached for his arm.

"No!"Will shouted. He turned away from her and swam away, quick as a flash, through the underwater entrance. In less than a second he was gone. He left a trail of bubbles behind him as he disappeared out into the sea.

Rikki sank into the water, feeling terrible. She hadn't been able to catch Will before he had swam away. She knew that he was only acting silly because of the moon, she should have just gone along with it. He would have been over it in the morning.

Rikki thought hard. She couldn't go after Will, as a human she wasn't nearly a strong enough swimmer. Rikki decided that she had to try, she couldn't just let Will swim free. As Rikki tried to decide on a course of action she heard someone else walk into the cave.

Rikki looked up from the pool just as Zane walked in.

"Zane?" Rikki said in disbelief.

"I'm here." Zane walked calmly but purposefully to to edge of the pool. He desperately wanted to jump in, but he wanted to talk to Rikki first.

"I see that." Rikki was a bit indignant. "What are you doing here?"

Zane knelt at the edge of the pool, a familiar spot. He often spent time at this particular place at the pool while Rikki had spent many hours in the water here at this spot, with Zane stretched out on his stomach and Rikki in the water. Only this time Rikki had legs.

"Rikki, I..." Zane began.

"Shhh" Rikki stopped him.

Rikki knew they had a lot to talk over, but she didn't want to get into anything just then. She was thrilled that Zane was there, no matter what had brought him to her.

Rikki reached an arm up, taking Zane's hand in hers. "I'm glad you're here." She told him.

Zane just smiled at her. He loved her. More now than ever.

Rikki pulled at Zane's hand. "I know you want to be in the moon pool. Come on in." She said, looking at him with a small smile.

Zane let Rikki to pull him into the pool. He allowed himself to fully submerge for just a second before returning his attention to Rikki. He held still, never breaking eye contact as he changed into a merman under the water.

Rikki looked at Zane. He looked amazing in the water. His fin was masculine, it made him look even more powerful.

"Rikki," Zane began, "I'm sorry. I've let you down. I swear, give me one more chance and it will never happen again. I'm done being a foolish kid. I want to be a man for you."

Zane was speaking so seriously. Rikki tried to tell herself that it was just the moon talking, but she couldn't quite convince herself.

At that moment, the moon passed directly over Mako island. The moon pool began to bubble and shimmer around Rikki.

Rikki closed her eyes tightly, waiting to see what would happen. She could feel the moon shimmer above her, and could feel the magic in the air.

Rikki felt her legs slowly form into a fin. She was afraid to open her eyes as it happened. She stayed frozen in the water until she could feel the moon move on.

The water calmed. Rikki didn't move an inch. She was afraid her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Rikki..." Zane whispered. "Look at yourself."

Slowly, Rikki opened her eyes and looked down at herself. Instead of legs, a long golden fin stretched out behind her.

Rikki turned her head quickly back to Zane, her face stretched into the biggest smile she could manage. She was beside herself with joy. She had her fin, she had Zane, there wasn't anything she could think of to wish for.

Rikki held a hand out to Zane. He accepted, letting her pull him further into the pool. Within a few seconds he was facing Rikki in the water. His fin moved against hers, in a soothing motion.

Zane looked deeply into Rikki's eyes."Rikki, I-"

Rikki held one finger up to Zane's lips, silencing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in tightly for a long kiss.

Zane kissed her back. He'd kissed Rikki many times, but this time felt even more incredible that the previous ones.

It felt like this was their first kiss ever. They wrapped their fins around each other, allowing themselves to sink under the water. They continued their kiss under the surface, holding each other tightly.

Several minutes later, they broke off the kiss. Slowly, they surfaced. Their eye contact didn't break as they looked into each other's eyes.

Zane spoke up first. "Rikki, I'm sorry. I love you. I-"

Rikki stopped him. "Zane, just stop talking." She paused. "I love you too."

They looked at each other for a long time, there in the water together. Their fins wrapped around one another's. Rikki and Zane didn't care if they ever moved. It felt like they hadn't touched each other in ages. They pulled close to each other for another kiss. Their lips felt hot against each others as they moved passionately.

Eventually they pulled apart, looking deeply into each other's eyes. A smile crept across each of their faces. They were back. Rikki didn't even think twice about the fact that Will had gone off swimming into the open ocean. For this one moment, Rikki and Zane were solely focused on themselves, and the love they felt for one another.

At that very moment, Cleo was knee deep in mermaid folklore. She was reading an extremely interesting piece. She had found it in a folder full of material Lewis had been getting ready to look at before all of the craziness had started.

This story was about three mermaid sisters. They were so infatuated with their lovers that one night they each made a great sacrifice. They unknowingly gave their mermaid tails to the men they were in love with. Each of the men grew mermaid tails from there after.

Cleo's eyes opened wide. This was it! This was why the boys had gotten tails!

Now they just needed to get the three couples together again in the water. Then everything would be fine.

Cleo sighed, smiling. Everything was going to be back to normal. She couldn't wait.


	23. The longest night

Will swam angrily in the ocean. He couldn't believe Rikki had rejected him. Because she loved Zane? Really? He didn't deserve her.

Will swam quickly, paying no attention to where he was going. All he knew was that he wanted to be far away from Rikki, from Bella, from all of it. Will swam out far, til the lights on the coast were barely visible. He surfaced out in the open water, looking up at the moon. He felt drawn to it, he didn't want to look away. It was just sooo... so beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Rikki. Will's heart twisted. Rikki had to love him. He needed her to love him.

Will made a decision. He would prove to her that she should be his. He could beat Zane at this. Will turned around and sped back to the mainland. He had one thought in his head. Beat Zane.

Cleo checked her watch. The moon should be setting in about 5 hours. She exhaled. They were almost done with this night. Morning couldn't come soon enough. She went back to studying the paper she held in her hand. It was ancient looking. It was brown, and one side of it was jagged, as if it had been torn from a book.

"Can I sit beside you now?" Lewis had been sent to a chair on the opposite side of the table because he couldn't keep his hands off of Cleo.

Lewis looked at Cleo with big puppy eyes. "Please?" He asked.

"You may, if you behave." Cleo said playfully. She was too excited about what she had just read to worry about where Lewis's hands were at the moment. "Lewis, listen to this!"

Lewis practically ran around the table. He stood behind Cleo, tightly wrapping his arms around her. He buried his head in Cleo's neck. "I'm listening." He said happily.

Cleo read aloud from the paper she held in her hand.

"There were once mermaids, sisters three.  
>They fell in love with men deeply.<br>And once all three girls' hearts were bared,  
>the tails switched to the other pair.<br>Men became mers and swam out deep.  
>The girls gave men their tails to keep."<p>

Cleo turned to look at Lewis, excitement spread across her face. "Lewis, this is it!"

Lewis couldn't keep himself from taking the opportunity to kiss Cleo hard. Cleo didn't resist it. She was too giddy over what she had found. The pair stood, locked in a tight embrace. Eventually Cleo was the one who broke off their kiss.

"Can you tell me where you found this?" She asked Lewis, holding up the page the poem was typed on.

"Can you kiss my ear again?" Lewis answered without even opening his eyes.

"Lewis," Cleo snapped in his face, making him look at her. "This is serious. Look at this paper. Where did you find it?"

"Mmmmm..." Lewis tried to go in for another kiss but was blocked by Cleo's hand. "I think I got it from a book I bought off the internet."

"What book?" Cleo pressed.

"Oh, I don't know." Lewis was preoccupied looking at Cleo's lips as she spoke. He felt like he was hypnotized by them.

"Lewis, snap out of it!" Cleo tried to get him to focus, but it was useless. The moon had him and it had him good. Lewis just looked at her sappily as he leaned in for another kiss.

Cleo let him kiss her, but her mind was focused on the poem she had read. The book must be at Lewis's house, but there was no way they would make it there tonight. Lewis could not handle being out in the moonlight.

Cleo took a second to giggle to herself over Lewis's behavior. She couldn't lie to herself, she loved all of the flattering attention. If he was acting like this on his own accord, well, she wouldn't be resisting him nearly as much.

Cleo allowed herself a minute to kiss Lewis without worrying. There wasn't much they could do at the moment. Bella was going after Zane, Rikki and Will were at the moon pool. She couldn't take Lewis outside into the moonlight. She might as well enjoy herself. Cleo gave herself over to the kisses, letting her worries fly away.

Rikki and Zane had been looking at each other for several minutes. They weren't speaking, they were just enjoying being close to one another in the pool.

Zane lifted one hand and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Rikki's ear.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey" Rikki answered, smiling up at him.

Zane leaned down and kissed Rikki again. "I'm so glad we're together." He said quietly. "I promise. From now on, I'll do my best to never mess up again."

Rikki tucked her head into the crook of Zane's neck, holding him closely in the water. "I'm sorry."

Zane looked down at Rikki, surprised. "Sorry? For what? You haven't done anything wrong?"

"Yes I have." Rikki looked into Zane's eyes. "I shouldn't have blamed you the way I did. You've been through so much, so many changes, I should have been more understanding."

"No," Zane started. "You were absolutely right. I was stupid to swim in the ocean."

"No you weren't," Rikki said calmly. "I've felt the ocean pull. It's intense. I should have been more focused on what you were going through. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I'm sorry."

Zane opened his mouth to protest but Rikki stopped him from talking.

Zane looked at her closely. "Thank you." He whispered.

The two held each other tightly. they never wanted to move, but they knew that they had to.

Realization hit Rikki. "Will! He swam out into the water. We've got to find him before a fishing boat does!"

Zane looked around the cave. "Will was here? When did he leave?" Zane hadn't even thought twice when he'd reached the moon pool and found Rikki alone in it. He hadn't been concerned with Will's whereabouts in the slightest.

"Yeah, he was, he..." Rikki stopped. She hadn't even had a chance to tell Zane about Will's confession. She wasn't sure how to address it. Rikki decided that the best way to handle it was to be totally up front.

"Zane, promise not to overreact" Rikki began. Zane nodded. "Will might have... he might have told me that he loved me."

Zane inhaled, he knew it. He had known it for a while now.

Rikki had to tell him everything. "He kissed me." She said quickly. "But I made him stop, I pushed him away."

Zane was furious. He clenched his fists tightly sending columns of steam into the air.

"Zane, cool down, stop it." Rikki put her hands on Zane's shoulders. "I told him I was I love with you. I told him I loved only you. He got really angry and then he swam away."

Zane exhaled, turning back to Rikki. "You told him that before I got here? Before we talked?"

Rikki nodded.

Instead of anger, Zane felt a rush of love for Rikki. She had been loyal to him even before he had shown up that night. Zane had known that he couldn't trust Will. But Rikki, well, he would trust Rikki with his life. Zane closed his eyes for just a second, making himself put his issues with Will aside for the time being."

"Ok." Zane said calmly. "How do we find him? We can't exactly go out in the water after him, we'll all get caught."

"You're right." Rikki thought hard.

Luckily neither of them needed to think very long. At that minute Bella came bursting through the above-ground entrance to the moon pool.

"Zane!" She said frustratedly. "You jerk, why did you take off like tha-"

Bella stopped in her tracks as her eyes landed on Rikki. Her mouth dropped open in shock as she looked at her.

"Rikki" Bella whispered. She stared at her with unblinking eyes. "How..."

Rikki looked up at Bella, feeling guilty. Her friend looked utterly shocked. "It was the full moon." She explained quietly. "Just like this first time we changed. It worked like normal."

"But- Zane?" Bella stammered.

"Yeah, he still has his fin. We didn't switch back or anything, I was just in the water when the moon was overhead." Rikki pulled herself out of the water as she spoke. She dried herself off quickly.

Bella couldn't decide if she was relieved or upset. They still didn't have a way to fix the boys, but they DID have a way to fix the girls.

Rikki stood in front of Bella. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Bella smiled and nodded. Rikki pulled her in for a tight hug. "Just one more month til the next full moon. You can be a mermaid again." Rikki said with a gently smile. She knew Bella had been having the hardest time out of all of them.

"And don't worry." Rikki continued. "We'll fix the boys too. We will."

Zane had been watching the two from his place in the pool. He was still trying to think about how they could find Will.

"Um, Rikki?" He got her attention. "We still have to find Will."

"Will?" Bella looked at Zane sharply. For the first time she realized that Will was supposed to be there. She'd forgotten everything when she'd seen Rikki's fin. "Where is he?"

Zane couldn't help himself. "He's out swimming in the ocean." He said pointedly. "With all the cameras and everything."

"What? Why?" Bella paced anxiously. "Why did he leave the moon pool?" She asked Rikki.

Rikki looked at her friend. She couldn't bring herself to tell her why Will had swam away. Rikki locked eyes with Zane, silently asking him not to say anything.

"It was the moon." Rikki said, looking back at Bella. "It's hit him really strong. It was too much, he took off. I couldn't stop him." Rikki left it at that.

Bella had been less than happy with Will lately, but the thought of him getting caught or photographed sent her into a panic.

"I'll go out looking for him." She said quickly, heading towards the exit.

"I'll come with you," Rikki said, following her.

"No way, too dangerous." Bella stopped her. "A boat out in the ocean? What if you get wet?"

"She's right." Zane said as he pulled himself out of the pool. "But we can't very well stay here, can we? We've got to get home."

"Zane, how exactly did you manage to get here?" Rikki asked curiously.

Zane dried himself off as he spoke. "I swam really far out of the way, along the ocean floor." Zane stood. "They can't get clear images that way."

"Ok." Rikki said. "Bella, you go on and keep an eye out for Will. If you can't find him within a couple hours just head home. We'll talk to Cleo and Lewis and decide what to do from there." Rikki turned to Zane. "Zane and I will take Lewis's boat together. We'll go all the way around as far as we can, the same way Zane swam in. We'll keep and eye out for Will and if we accidentally get wet we'll swim back the exact same way Zane swam in. No one will see us."

Zane and Bella nodded.

Bella helped push Zane and Rikki in the boat out into the water. Zane carefully turned on the motor and they slowly headed out into the sea. Zane did his best to avoid looking at the moon.

Bella ran to her boat, not worrying about getting wet. She flipped on the engine and flew out into the water. Once she had gotten a bit away from Mako island she slowed down. She called for Will, but couldn't see him anywhere.

Bella searched without luck for what felt like forever. She was worried for Will. She knew the moon could make them act completely wild.

Rikki and Zane were cautiously navigating the sea as they took the long route back to land. They kept their eyes peeled, looking carefully through the water hoping to see Will. They didn't. Will could be anywhere. So far they'd been lucky enough to stay dry during their trip.

Bella's throat was raw from shouting. She sat down in the boat, looking out over the water. Her phone rang, surprising her. She flipped it open.

"Bella?" Cleo's voice was on the other end.

"It's me," Bella answered

"Oh thank goodness, Rikki isn't answering her phone." Cleo sounded flustered. "Bella, Will is here. He's acting crazy. I don't know why he isn't with Rikki but-"

"Will's at the house?" Relief washed over Bella.

"Yes. He's looking for Zane. He, um, seems pretty set on finding him." Cleo said. "He won't say why. We're having a hard time keeping track of him, he keeps walking outside to look at the moon. I've got him and Lewis here to look after. I can't watch them both."

"I'll be right there." Bella shut her phone and pointed the boat towards land. She was way far out, it would take her a while to get back.

Rikki and Zane could hardly believe their luck. They'd made it all the way back without either of them getting wet. They carefully parked the boat on the dock. Zane climbed out first and extended a hand to Rikki, helping her out.

"We made it." Zane smiled at her.

The two embraced. Zane gave Rikki a sweet kiss. Rikki looked up at him with a smile on her face. For just a moment they let themselves relax.

"You." Will stepped onto the dock, surprising them.

"Will! You're here!" Rikki exclaimed. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"I'll bet you have." Will spoke quietly.

Something was up. Will had been acting funny all night but now he really seemed off the rails. Rikki and Zane exchanged looks.

"Will?" Rikki took a step towards him. "Why don't we go inside?"

Will looked at Rikki, then at Zane. "How about we not." He answered.

"Hey man, you're a wreck." Zane stepped up beside Rikki. "You need to get inside now."

"Rikki deserves better than you." Will said directly, looking right at Zane.

"Pardon?" Zane tensed. Rikki took his hand, willing him to calm down. Zane took a deep breath.

Cleo and Lewis walked out of the house then, calling for Will. It only took Cleo a second to spot him. She ran towards him, with Lewis following close behind her.

Cleo took one look at Will's and Zane's faces and immediately positioned herself between them on the dock, Lewis at her side.

"What's going on, guys?" Cleo asked hesitantly.

"I'm going to win Rikki from Zane." Will said seriously.

"Win me?" Rikki scoffed. "Will, I hate to break it to you, but I'm not going to the highest bidder here. I'm with Zane." She finished firmly.

"You'll see." Will said quietly.

Like a shot, Will took off running at Zane. Cleo instinctively put her arms out to try to stop him.

Lewis saw Will running towards Cleo and freaked out. If Will thought he was going to hurt Cleo he was insane. Lewis immediately launched himself towards Will, tackling him around the waist and throwing both of them off the side of the dock into the water.

The two wrestled in the water. Lewis didn't know where his strength was coming from. Normally, there wasn't a chance in the world of Lewis being able to overpower Will, but his adrenaline rush from protecting his Cleo gave him an extra boost of strength.

Zane, Rikki, and Cleo watched anxiously as the two grappled at each other in the water.

Eventually Lewis surfaced. He had Will's arms pinned behind his back, keeping him from moving.

"Got him." Lewis beamed happily up at Cleo.


	24. The moon finally sets

Bella frowned as she pulled the boat up to the side of the dock. What in the world was going on? She could see Rikki, Cleo, and Zane standing on the dock looking into the water at... Bella squinted... Lewis and Will? Bella quickly tied off the boat and climbed out onto the dock.

"Guys?" She asked as she walked to the group.

Every face looked up at her with a blank expression. Every one except Lewis, who was still grinning in the water. He had Will's arms pinned behind him.

Will had stopped struggling and was sullenly drooping in the water, held up by Lewis.

"It's... a really long story." Cleo took the lead.

Rikki felt her pulse pick up. She desperately wished the moon would set. She really didn't want Bella see how Will was acting that night. It would only hurt her.

"We need to get them out." Zane pointed at the pair in the ocean.

Cleo jumped into action. "Rikki, Bella, help me?" She started wading out into the water to meet Lewis and Will. It wasn't terribly deep.

"Um..." Rikki couldn't follow her into the waves, she debated how to tell Cleo that she had her fin back.

"It's ok, I've got it." Bella walked past Rikki and followed Cleo out into the water. Bella took Will's arm and Cleo took Lewis's. They each helped pull the boys onto the shore, far enough out of the water so that they could be dried off.

Zane quickly walked over and dried off Lewis. Will dried himself off quickly and began striding into the house angrily.

"What is his problem?" Cleo asked the rest of the group as she turned to follow Will inside. Lewis followed behind her like a puppy.

"Seriously, what is wrong with him?" Bella turned to Rikki and Zane.

Rikki and Zane exchanged meaningful looks. "Why don't we go inside," Rikki suggested. "I'll explain in there."

Bella shrugged and turned to go in the house. Rikki took Zane's hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze as they followed Bella inside.

Rikki shut the door firmly behind them. She turned the lock and joined the group in the living room. Zane stood in the room next to the television. Lewis and Cleo were seated on the couch. Will was on the far end of the room by the window, which was still sealed with black plastic. Bella was standing at the back of the couch. She was watching Will.

"So." Rikki started. Everyone looked at her except Will, who was still staring at the covered window."Crazy night."

"I'll say." Cleo agreed. Suddenly her face lit up. "Guys! I can't believe I almost forgot! You'll never believe what I found!"

Cleo jumped up from the couch and ran into the kitchen. Lewis ran behind her as if her were trying to race her. Cleo snatched up the page with the poem on it and hurried back into the living room. Lewis skidded to a stop behind her.

"Look at this." Cleo thrust the page at Rikki as she beckoned for Bella to join them.

The girls read the poem on the paper and looked at each other with wide eyes.

"This is it." Rikki said quietly.

"This is it!" Cleo yelled happily.

All three hugged each other tightly.

"First thing tomorrow Lewis and I will find the book this was torn from. I'm sure it's at his house." Cleo explained. "There is bound to be something in it that tells us how to reverse it."

Bella was rereading the poem carefully. "Hey guys," She said, "This says that the tails were transferred 'once all three girls' hearts were bared.' What does that mean?"

Everyone was quiet as they thought back to that night. They were trying to figure out exactly what they had done that was enough to 'bare their hearts.'they figured it had to be something different from anything they'd done before, but they just couldn't think of what they had done that had been unusual. They had behaved pretty much as normal.

Cleo's attention turned back to Will. "What happened?" She whispered to Rikki.

Rikki pulled Bella and Cleo (with Lewis attached) out of Will's range of hearing. Zane stayed where he was, keeping a close eye on Will in case he tried anything.

Rikki took a deep breath. She wished she didn't have to tell the girls what had happened at the moon pool, but she didn't see a way to get out of it.

Rikki spoke quietly. "I don't want either of you to overreact, but Will's been acting really out of character this evening. Like, really really out of character."

"How so?" Bella had a bad feeling.

Rikki closed her eyes and continued, speaking quickly. "He told me that he cared about me, he kissed me, I told him to cut it out, he took off. And now he's mad." Rikki opened her eyes to gauge Bella and Cleo's reaction.

Bella's heart sank. She had been suspicious for a long time that Will had had a thing for Rikki, but she'd always tried to convince herself otherwise.

"I'm sure it was just the moon." Cleo said calmly. "The moon makes everyone act crazy."

"It's never made any of us fall in love with someone we didn't already have feelings for though." Bella muttered.

"No, Cleo's right." Rikki put an arm around Bella. "It was the moon. Tomorrow morning everything will be back to normal."

"And then we can go back to the moon pool and start trying to switch things back to normal!" Cleo said excitedly. "After we find Lewis's book, of course."

Bella looked up as a thought struck her. "It won't work." She said.

"What?" Cleo furrowed her brow as she looked at Bella.

"The poem says 'sisters three.' Bella worried. "We aren't three anymore, we're two. Rikki's changed back."

Rikki shrank down a bit as Bella outed her. She had wanted to tell Cleo in private. Cleo turned to Rikki with surprise.

"You what?" She asked.

"Bella's right." Rikki said meekly. "I was in the pool when the moon crossed over. I have my tail back." Rikki waited for Cleo to get angry.

Instead, Cleo pulled Rikki into a bone-crushing hug. "I am so happy for you! Lucky!" She babbled.

Relief washed over Rikki as she returned Cleo's embrace. Cleo seemed genuinely happy for her.

"Bella's right." Rikki murmured, her face buried in Cleo's arm. "The poem does say sisters three."

Cleo pulled back, looking at Rikki. "And we are sisters, practically. Whether we have fins or not right?"

Rikki and Bella nodded. "Right" They echoed.

The group moved back into the living room. Zane moved to stand behind Rikki, reaching his arms around her. Bella didn't know exactly how to approach Will. She had had a feeling for a long time that he liked Rikki, and now she had proof. Bella made a decision. They needed to get through the full moon. She could put all thoughts of Will and her aside until then.

Cleo was the one who took charge of the group that night. She stepped forward, followed closely (of course) by Lewis.

"Can I make a suggestion?" She spoke loudly, commanding the attention of the group.

Everyone looked at Cleo.

"Can we just go to bed?" Cleo raised her hands, palms up. "We only have a few hours to go."

"That sounds fantastic." Lewis grinned at Cleo mischievously.

"Just to sleep, Lewis" Cleo told him firmly.

"Ok." Lewis wasn't bothered. "Then can we sleep in the pool?"

Cleo rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. She turned to face the rest of the room. "Is that alright, guys?"

"Fine by me." Rikki said. She hadn't realized how exhausted she was. The rest of the room nodded.

Lewis scooped Cleo up in his arms and carried her up the stairs. Cleo let him, laughing as they went.

The remaining four in the living room stood in uncomfortable silence.

"Rikki?" Zane took her hand. "Bed?"

Rikki nodded distractedly. She didn't feel right leaving Bella and Will downstairs. "Go on up," She said. "I'll be right there."

Zane walked slowly up the stairs.

Rikki turned to Bella. "What are you going to do tonight?" She flicked her eyes over to Will. "Are you going to keep an eye on him?"

"It's the moon." Bella said, trying to convince herself. "He's still my Will. I'll look out for him until morning."

"Ok." Rikki squeezed Bella's arm. "Please come get me if you need anything at all."

Rikki went up the stairs to Zane's room. As she walked past Cleo and Lewis's room she could hear load snoring coming from inside. Rikki laughed quietly as she opened Zane's door.

Zane was waiting up for her inside. He stood as Rikki shut the door behind her. They met each other halfway for a long kiss.

Rikki felt like she could stand there kissing Zane forever. But one question had been running through her head for a while now.

"Zane," Rikki pulled back slightly, putting both hands on his chest. "How come you aren't affected by the moon?"

"The moon is beautiful." Zane said dreamily, a weird look on his face. "But it isn't as beautiful as you." He looked deep into Rikki's eyes.

Rikki didn't know exactly what that meant, but at the moment she really didn't care. She stifled a yawn.

Zane handed her an over sized shirt and stepped out of the room so she could change.

Rikki changed quickly and pulled back the cool sheets on the bed. Zane knocked before he entered the room. Rikki told him to come in.

They both climbed into bed. They held each other close. Both wanted to talk about the day, but they each found themselves too tired to stay awake in the comfortable bed. They fell asleep in each other's arms within a few minutes.

Bella and Will stood in silence downstairs. Will was still standing facing the blocked window. He didn't look at Bella. He was still furious with Zane. And confused as to why Rikki had rejected him. His head was swimming with images of the moon.

"Will?" Bella's voice brought him back into the room.

Will turned to look at Bella for the first time since they got inside.

"What?" He asked.

Bella examined him carefully. His eyes had a weird glint to them. He was standing at the ready, as if he expected someone to jump out at him. Sweat glistened on his face.

Bella took a step closer to him. "Aren't you tired? Do you want to go to sleep?"

Will shook his head. "No." He said sullenly.

Will began striding towards the back door. Bella raced to stop him. She blocked the door with her body, keeping Will from reaching the door knob.

"Will, no, I'm sorry but you can't go back out there." She stammered.

Will looked at her with unrecognizable eyes. "I'm just going to the pool."

Bella thought for a moment. The pool was next to impossible to get out of without help. If she was out there to keep an eye out just in case everything should be alright. Bella took Will's arm, gripping it tightly. She knew that if Will decided to take off she wouldn't be able to hold him long, but she held him as tight as he could.

Bella carefully opened the door. Will didn't fight her as she walked him out to the pool. His eyes never left the moon. Bella opened the gate to the pool, pushed Will inside, and quickly shut it behind them. Will didn't turn around, he took three long strides and dove into the pool. He changed quickly and settled at the bottom of the pool.

Bella laid down on a long beach chair. She curled up on her side and tucked her hands behind her head. She tried to sleep but she was too caught up in her thoughts. She was thinking about Will, about Will and Rikki, about Rikki and her fin, about the poem that seemed to describe their situation perfectly.

Bella closed her eyes, trying to recreate that night in her head. The night that all this had started. What had they done that was so different? Different enough to change the boys?

They had walked in, Bella thought to herself. Will and Lewis had gotten into the water with them, like they'd done a hundred times. After that they hadn't done anything but talk. She and Will had been in the middle of a kiss when the magic started.

Bella opened her eyes wide. She repeated the sentence to herself, getting slightly excited. She and Will had been in the middle of a kiss.

Bella tried to think back to just what the other two couples had been doing at that moment, but she couldn't picture it. She had been focused on Will, not Cleo or Rikki. She would bring it up tomorrow.

Bella found herself to be a little more relaxed after she had thought about things. She decided not to worry about Will and Rikki. If he wanted to pine after her, let him. Bella decided to think about herself for a while. She didn't need to be distracted with relationship drama at the moment.

Bella eventually drifted off to sleep. She managed to get an hour of rest before the sun started to rise.


	25. The break

Lewis was the first to open his eyes the next morning. He blinked several times, trying hard to figure out where he was. Eventually his eyes focused. He was in the guest room at Zane's. Lewis realized that he had been sleeping on his stomach with his right arm swung over Cleo, along with most of his upper body. There was a sheet separating him from her. Lewis was afraid he might be crushing her, so he carefully tried to move away from her without waking her. It didn't work.

Cleo opened her eyes as Lewis tried to move out from around her. "Good morning." She said, trying not to giggle as she remembered his behavior from last night.

"Hey," Lewis gave Cleo a little space, dropping his head down beside hers on the bed. "What's..." Lewis gestured around the room, "What's going on? How did we get here? The last thing I remember is watching Zane almost fall in the kitchen."

"Well..." Cleo tried to think of a way to tell him about the way he acted last night without making him too embarrassed. She couldn't think of a way to do it, so she copped out.

"You were just moonstruck." Cleo said reassuringly. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you."

"Ok." Lewis was really thrown off by not being able to remember anything, but nothing big seemed to have gone on that night. "Want to go downstairs?"

Lewis sat up and swung his legs to get out of the bed. He stood up and then dropped back into the bed in a snap.

"Cleo? Where are my pants!" Lewis panicked, hastily wrapping himself up with the sheet that had been over Cleo.

"Oh, right." Cleo blushed crimson. "They're over there." She pointed across the room. "You, uh, wouldn't put them back on last night."

"Back on?" Lewis was panicked. "Cleo, what in the world did I do last night?"

"Don't worry," Cleo tried to calm him down. "Nothing, well, nothing happened. Nothing like... that."

"Turn around!" Lewis hastily pulled his shorts back on. He couldn't believe he'd been so brazen. What did the moon do to him last night?

Cleo obediently turned her head as Lewis dressed. when she looked back up at him he was blushing so much he was practically purple.

Cleo climbed out of the bed and started towards the door to the room. Lewis stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"Ok, Cleo, you need to tell me what I did last night. Right now." Lewis waited expectantly.

"You were really, um, affectionate." Cleo said tactfully.

Lewis didn't move out of her way. "Cleo," he said calmly, "I just woke up without pants on. What did I do last night?"

Cleo had tried to get away without answering him, but he had her pinned. "You tried to... you know." She said.

Lewis closed his eyes. "I tried what." He said meekly.

"You were very flattering." Cleo stated. "Don't worry about it, Lewis. everything is fine. We're fine." She smiled at him.

Lewis blocked her one more time. "We didn't..." He raised his eyebrows.

"No!" Cleo answered. "No, of course not."

"Ok," Lewis sighed with relief as he opened the door to start out.

"Not that you didn't try," Cleo mentioned casually as she skipped past Lewis down the steps. Lewis hurried after her, still trying to figure out exactly what had happened the night before.

Zane opened his eyes as he heard someone thumping down the stairs. He immediately figured out where he was, he just didn't know exactly how he'd gotten there. He registered that he was in his own bed. Zane thought hard. the last think he remembered was almost falling in the kitchen. The rest of the time was gone. It was like he'd flashed from the kitchen to his bed.

Zane felt something moving beside him. He drew back, trying to figure what it could be. He was surprised to see Rikki there beside him in the bed. Zane was surprised, but not about to complain.

Zane admired Rikki's face as she slept. She had to be the best girl he'd ever known. He couldn't help himself, he reached one hand out and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Rikki opened her eyes at Zane's touch. "Hey you," She whispered.

"Hey." Zane whispered back. "Rikki, what are we doing here?"

Rikki had prepared herself for Zane not to remember. She knew that none of the girls had ever been able to remember what had happened during a full moon, no matter how strong it was.

"You were amazing last night." She said quietly, taking Zane's hand.

Zane looked at her, searching her expression with his eyes. "What...?" He let the word fade away as he spoke it.

Rikki pulled Zane close to her and pressed her lips against his. Zane let all of his questions disappear from his mind as he held Rikki tightly against him. Eventually he pulled back, looking at Rikki with questioning eyes.

Rikki looked back at him. "It's a long story," She began.

Rikki spoke quietly, telling Zane about the moon-filled night they'd shared, and trying not to leave anything out.

As Will's head cleared in the morning sun, he found himself at the bottom of Zane's pool. Will looked around, bewildered. What was he doing out there, and all alone? The last thing he remembered was going downstairs to look for a board game. Had the whole night passed already?

Will surfaced and swam to the edge of the pool. He could see Bella asleep on the sun lounge.

"Hey, Bella" Will called to her.

Bella stirred and opened her eyes to squint at Will. She raised her eyebrows at him.

Will extended an arm to her. "Help me out of here?"

Bella's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. She stood up and walked coolly into the house without a word or a backward glance.

Will was baffled. He really needed to find out what had happened last night. And why had Bella been th one outside with him instead of Rikki?

Will swam quickly to the pool steps. It took him nearly twenty minutes to pull himself, tail and all, out of the water. He finally managed it, and let himself collapse onto the pool deck. He laid flat on his back, panting. He couldn't stop wondering why Bella had refused to help him. He knew they had been rocky lately, but he still would have expected her to at least help get him out of the pool.

Will jerked in surprise as a familiar brunette head leaned over him.

"You really should come inside," Cleo said, giving him an odd look. She turned and started to walk inside.

"Cleo, wait." Will called to her .

She paused, turning back to look at him.

Will propped himself up onto his elbows and started to dry himself. "Can you please tell me what happened last night?"

Cleo searched for the right words. She knew perfectly well that Will's actions from the night before had simply been caused by the full moon. Each of the three girls had behaved ridiculously at one point or another during various full moons. Still, Cleo was having a hard time forgetting the look on Will's face when he'd lunged at Zane on the dock.

"I'm not the one to be doing the telling." Cleo said. "Come on inside. We'll sort everything out."

Lewis and Bella looked up as Will followed Cleo in the door. Lewis had a blank and slightly embarrassed look on his face. Bella was looking at Will, not blinking.

"Hey guys." Will said awkwardly.

Lewis raised a hand in greeting. Bella said nothing.

Will stepped forward, looking past Lewis to the television behind him. A familiar flashing red headline blinked on the screen.

"Another mermaid sighting." Will read aloud. He spun around to look at Cleo.

Cleo nodded. "Yup."

Will stepped toward her, panicked. "One of us? Last night?"

Cleo nodded again.

Will closed his eyes. "Please. Tell me it wasn't me." When he opened them Cleo, Lewis, and Bella were all looking at him wordlessly.

"Oh nooo..." Will sank into the couch, his head in his hands. "Is that the reason no one wants to tell me what I did last night?"

"It's one of them." Bella spoke up.

"Trust me Will." Lewis's face was pink. "You don't want them to tell you." Lewis blushed a deeper shade of red. "It's just better not to know."

Before Will could inquire further, Cleo began speaking.

"We aren't going to worry about that, not right now," She said as she switched off the television. We need to get started. Lewis, you and I need to get to your house to look for that book."

Lewis nodded. Cleo had given him a quick overview of her discovery from last night. He had a pretty good idea where the poem had come from.

Will was clueless as he listened to Cleo talk. He watched everyone milling around. He didn't have any idea what to do with himself, so he just sat there.

Cleo slung her bag over her shoulder. "Lewis and I are going to his house. He thinks he knows where the book is. We shouldn't be long."

Cleo stepped quietly over to where Bella stood. "Do you want to come with us?" She asked her under her breath.

Bella shook her head. " No, you two go ahead. I need to talk to Will. Before Rikki gets up."

Cleo nodded. She gave Bella a reassuring squeeze before she and Lewis walked out the front door.

Will and Bella were left alone in the living room. Will had no idea what he should say. He sat very still, watching Bella and waiting for her to start talking.

Bella composed her thoughts carefully. She had spent a great deal of time planning how this conversation should go. In the end she had decided just to be blunt.

"I know you have feelings for Rikki." She said flatly.

Will opened his mouth and shut it again. He didn't know how to answer her.

Bella continued, pacing to the other side of the room. "And I know that you don't love me."

Will stood. He spoke slowly and very seriously. "What happened last night?"

Bella smiled sadly. "You'll need to get details from Rikki. And Zane," She added. "But I've heard enough of it." Bella took a deep breath. "I can't be with you, Will."

Will's eyes narrowed. He walked to stand in front of Bella. "You mean-"

"Yes." Bella cut him off. "I want to be single. I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore."

Will took one of Bella's hands in his. "Bella, listen, it isn't that I don't like you a lot-''

"But you don't love me." Bella restated.

Will started to protest, but stopped himself. He still didn't know what had happened last night, but clearly Bella knew about his feelings for Rikki.

Slowly, Will shook his head. "No," he said quietly. "I'm not in love with you."

Bella nodded, processing his answer.

Will continued. "Bella, I think you're wonderful. You're funny, you're smart, you're beautiful. I like you a lot, really I do."

Bella held one hand up. Will stopped talking.

"I'm not mad at you." She said calmly. "I'm not anything. Except done. Will, I don't love you anymore."

Will felt a pang in his chest as Bella spoke. He had never meant to hurt her. He had been selfish, and he knew it. He cared for Bella. Even with all they'd been through. He may not love her, but he did care deeply for her.

Will looked at her. "I'm sorry." He said.

"So am I." Bella answered.

Bella started toward the front door.

"Where are you going?" Will took a couple steps after her.

Bella gestured to the now silent TV. "To see how much of a mess we're in. See what people are saying down by the docks in town."

The room fell silent as the door clicked shut behind her. Will sat on the couch in a daze, trying his absolute hardest to remember what had happened during the full moon.


	26. A talk

Zane and Rikki had been talking for the better part of the last two hours. Rikki had told Zane everything. Everything about Will, about the poem Cleo found, about how she'd gotten her fin back, and how they'd reunited.

The two lay on their sides, looking into each other's eyes. Zane's mind was racing with all of the details of last night. He couldn't believe the moon had gotten ahold of him that way.

"I'm sorry I didn't do a better job staying away from the moon." He said quietly.

"Don't be." Rikki whispered. "The moon made you act... perfectly. It was weird. Lewis and Will went all nuts. But you kind of turned out to be just what I needed." Rikki smiled at Zane and pulled him close, tucking her head onto his shoulder.

"I need to have a talk with Will." Zane said, his tone changing to a serious one.

"Wait, let me talk to him first." Rikki said calmly. "It was the moon, that's all. I'm sure he feels terrible-"

"But it wasn't, Rikki." Zane interrupted her. "It wasn't just the moon. He's liked you for a while. I know it. Haven't you seen the way he looks at you?"

"Will loves Bella." Rikki said firmly. "Last night was all because of the full moon."

"He punched me." Zane rubbed his jaw. "And according to you, he tried to tackle me."

"The moon." Rikki repeated. "Let me sort things out. I'm sure he doesn't remember anything either."

"Ok." Zane trusted Rikki. "Maybe, after we've all talked, you and I can go for a" Zane smiled. "A swim?"

Rikki's face brightened. She nodded happily.

Zane pulled Rikki into him, kissing her hard. He didn't want this perfect moment to end, but he knew they still had a lot of work to do. Reluctantly, he ended the kiss and let Rikki crawl out of the bed.

Rikki walked down the steps hesitantly. She was worried about what she might find. She'd been kicking herself, she shouldn't have left Bella to watch over Will.

Will looked up as Rikki reached the first floor. He instantly flushed and had no idea what to say. He knew he'd embarrassed himself last night, he could tell that much based on Cleo and Bella's actions that morning.

"Good morning." Will said finally.

"We need to talk." Rikki said solemnly. "Let's go outside."

Hesitantly, Will followed her out onto the deck of the pool. Rikki shut the door firmly behind them before she started talking.

"Ok, listen." She started. "We have got to talk about last night."

"I know, I know." Will raised his shoulders. "Rikki, I have no idea what happened, and no one will tell me." He paused. "How bad was it?"

Rikki looked at her feet. "It was pretty bad."

Will exhaled as he sat cross legged on the pavement, resting his head in his hands. "Tell me."

Rikki sat beside him. She looked straight ahead, not turning her head to Will. "Do you like me?"

"Of course I do." Will answered automatically. "You're one of my closest friends."

"That's not what I meant." Rikki met Will's eyes. "Do you love me?"

Will didn't answer for a long time. After several seconds he slowly nodded his head.

"Last night," Rikki began. "You told me a lot of things. You told me you loved me. You tried to fight Zane for me. You kissed me."

Will closed his eyes. He had been wanting to tell Rikki how he felt for her, but he had never wanted her to find out that way. This was all wrong.

"Did you kiss me back?" He murmured.

Rikki shook her head. "Will, I love Zane. I always will."

"I know," Will said dejectedly. "But Rikki, you can't deny that we would make a great couple. We have so much in common-"

"Stop it." Rikki raised her voice. "Will, what are you saying? You love Bella." Rikki searched his eyes. "Don't you?"

Will dropped his eyes to the ground. "I used to think that I did. But over these last few days I've realized that I don't. Not really. This whole experience has made us fall apart."

"And it's made Zane and me stronger." Rikki finished.

Will slowly took Rikki's hand in his. "You can't deny that we'd be good together."

"No I can't." Rikki said honestly. "We do have a lot on common with one another. Maybe if things had been different we would have gotten a chance to see if we work as a couple. But things aren't different, Will. And I'm with Zane."

Will let go of Rikki's hand and looked out over the water. "So no chance."

"No." Rikki said.

"But we're still friends, right?" Will asked hopefully.

"Of course we are," Rikki answered. "But things have to change."

Will's eyes narrowed. "How so?"

"You like me." Rikki explained. "We can't hang out anymore, not just the two of us."

"What?" Will was a little angry. "So you're saying that we can only be friends if we stay away from each other? Rikki, we hang out just us all the time?"

"No," Rikki said matter of factly. "I'm saying that we can't spend one on one time together anymore. Will, Zane has been suspicious of our friendship for a long time and I've always told him that he was overreacting. I thought he was just being silly, and jealous too. But Will," Rikki spoke slowly. "He wasn't, was he? He was right. It isn't fair to him."

Will stood angrily. This was a mess. He'd screwed everything up. "Rikki," he pleaded. "Can't we just pretend like last night never happened? Can we just go back to the way things were?"

Rikki shook her head no. "I'm sorry, Will. I know you acted the way you did because of the full moon, but the moon isn't up right now. And you do really have feelings for me. So things will have to change between us. It isn't fair to Zane otherwise. Or you."

Will leaded against the house, defeated. "So that's it?"

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Rikki questioned.

"No." Will rubbed his temples. He just wanted to forget this conversation.

"Good," Rikki said. "Because you are going to need to talk to Zane too."

"What?" Will's head snapped up. "Why?"

"Because you fought him last night." Rikki stated. "You hit him, twice. And because I've told him everything. You two need to talk it out. I need to know that neither of you is going to punch the other while my back is turned." She stood up and walked to Will as she talked.

Will faced Rikki. He took her hands in his once more and looked deeply into her eyes. "Is there anything I can say to make you change your mind about me?" He whispered.

Rikki stepped backwards, away from Will. She pulled her hands away and shoved them into her pockets. "No. There's nothing."

Rikki started to head to the door. She paused as she turned back to Will. "You need to do some serious thinking, Will. What you did to Bella isn't right." Rikki pulled open the door and walked inside.

The door swung shut behind her. Will rubbed his throbbing head. He was mortified to hear about his actions the night before, and he was worried about what kind of photos had been taken as he'd taken off through the ocean.

Will didn't look up as the door opened once again. A pair of black shoes appeared on the pavement in front of him.

"I know, I know." Will said tiredly. He looked up to meet Zane's gaze. "Get it over with."

Zane raised his eyebrows. "Funny, you giving me attitude when you're the one who tried to steal my girlfriend."

Will dropped his head again. "I don't know what happened last night, I don't remember any of it. I wouldn't have said those things to Rikki."

"Yes you would have." Zane said quietly. "Come on Will, I'm no idiot."

"I wouldn't have." Will said firmly.

"So you don't have feelings for Rikki?" Zane said skeptically. "Because I already know the answer to that."

"I know you do." Will's firm tone weakened. "But I wouldn't have gone after her the way I did."

"Maybe not that night." Zane paced a bit. "But you would have eventually."

Will didn't have an answer for that. Zane was right, Will would have said something to her at some point. He liked her too much not to.

Zane stood in front of Will, his arms crossed over his chest. "Listen," He said threateningly. "If you ever try anything like that again I promise you you'll regret it."

"I know." Will said quietly.

Zane had been prepared for a fight. Will's agreement made him pause. "You do?"

Will sat back down on the pavement. "She loves you, not me." He said. "She's happy. I'm not going to try anything, Zane. Not again."

Zane nodded, his eyes never leaving Will. "Alright." He said.

"Sorry for punching you." Will looked at him. "I shouldn't have done that. And I'm sorry I made moves on her last night. It wasn't right"

Zane was really taken aback by Will's apology. He didn't quite know how to answer. He ended up turning on his heel and marching himself back into the house where Rikki was waiting.

"Well?" Rikki asked nervously.

"Everything is fine." Zane said comfortingly. "He seems... sorry."

"Yeah, he does." Rikki agreed.

Zane took Rikki's hand in his and walked with her into the living room just as Bella came flying through the front door, a stack of newspapers in her hands.

"We have a problem." She said seriously.

Bella began spreading newspapers over the living room floor. The front pages of the papers each had a different, though similar picture on it.

Zane, Rikki, and Bella stood wordlessly over the newspapers. The headlines and pictures on each of the front pages were all different, but were all focused on one topic.

"Merman." Rikki said breathlessly as she picked up the paper closest to her.

The picture on the front was fuzzy, but was clearly of an object in the water who was half man, half fin. The figure was in the distance, far enough away that he was not easily identifiable.

Zane picked up another paper and examined it closely. "Merman spotted near Australian coast" He read aloud. The image on this page was much clearer, though you still couldn't see Will's face. It was taken from above the water as he swam. His blonde hair was clear as day.

The three of them looked over each paper one by one. Each of the headlines exclaimed that not only were there mermaids in the ocean, there were also mermen. And one had been spotted by several different ships the night before. There were several different pictures. Some were clear, some were very fuzzy, but each of them was clearly of a merman. Will's face was obscured in the majority of the photos, though one paper in particular had obtained a nearly clear profile of his face.

"This paper is offering $1,000 in exchange for proof of the merman." Bella announced.

"$5,000 here." Zane held up anther one.

"Damn." Rikki said under her breath. "We've got to gt things back to normal. Now. Where are Cleo and Lewis?"

At that very moment the two of them came bursting through the door clutching two books in their hands, one new, the other ancient.

"Well?" Bella asked anxiously. "Did you figure things out?"

"Kind of." Lewis said.

"So? How do we change the boys back?" Bella said excitedly.

Lewis gave Bella a serious look. "We don't."


	27. A big problem

"We don't?" Bell's eyes widened. "What do you mean, we don't?"

Lewis and Cleo walked quickly to the kitchen table. He spread his book open on the table and flipped it quickly to a torn page.

"This is where the poem was torn from." Lewis pointed.

The group gathered around the table.

"The thing is," Lewis continued. "This book is full of poems. And only poems. No explanations or sources."

"Are the poems all about mermaids?" Rikki asked curiously.

"A few." Lewis flipped through the pages. "Not that many. Most of them are just general poems about life back in the day."

"But," Cleo held up the newer book. "We did find this." She opened the book to a chapter. "Mermaids, told through poetry and folklore" She read aloud. "It's a whole chapter. And check it out." She flipped another couple pages and pointed to a spot halfway down the page.

"It's the poem," Bella realized.

"Yes," Cleo said excitedly. "This guy analyzed every single poem in this book, including the one that we want to know about. He doesn't say much..."

"But he does offer some insight." Lewis finished. "And it doesn't look good."

"Wait," Cleo made him pause. "Will should be in here to listen to this. Where is he?"

Rikki and Zane exchanged a silent look with each other. "He's outside." Rikki eventually stated.

"I'll get him" Lewis quickly walked to the door and pushed it open.

Will was sitting exactly where Zane had left him. He had his head buried in his hands and was looking at the ground.

"Hey man," Lewis leaned around the corner of the house to catch his attention. "We've got news, come on in."

Will didn't look up. "I think I'll just stay out here." He said quietly.

Lewis crossed his arms. "How come?" He asked.

Will looked up glumly. "I really messed things up last night, Lewis. Everyone in there hates me."

"No way," Lewis said calmly. "Chill out, you want to talk last night?" Lewis's cheeks flushed. "All of us made fools of ourselves. Come inside."

"No, I really messed things up." Will disagreed. "I can't go in there."

Lewis shrugged his shoulders. "If you want to stay out here and be miserable that's up to you, but I promise you'll feel better if you just come inside. We're all pretending like nothing happened last night." Lewis blushed a little deeper. "Nothing at all."

"You go." Will said, dropping his head back down in his hands.

Lewis waited a few seconds before turning to go back into the house. The group looked up expectantly as he entered the kitchen.

"Is Will coming?" Bella asked absently.

"Ah, he'll probably come in after a bit." Lewis said casually. "He's pretty beat up about last night."

Rikki and Bella met eyes.

"Let's just keep reading." Rikki said quickly.

Cleo read aloud from the book "This poem dates back several years, it's origins are not confirmed. Derived from local legend in Ireland, there were rumored to be three mermaids. Though not related by blood, they found themselves connected by the ocean."

Cleo looked up meaningfully at Rikki and Bella before continuing.

"The three mermaids fell in love with three men from their town and revealed their secret to them. The men were not mermen, nor did they possess any magical ability, according to the story. As the poem states, the story goes that the mermaids gave their hearts up to the men, and in doing so, released the gift of the sea into them. From then on, the men became mermen and the girls became human once more."

Cleo stopped reading.

"Is that it?" Rikki asked anxiously.

"There's a little more," Cleo responded. "I'm just thinking."

"I still don't get it." Zane thought out loud. "We, all six of us, have been together in that pool several times and nothing has ever happened. Why was this time any different?"

"The kiss." Bella said softly. "At the exact moment the change happened, Will and I were in the middle of a kiss."

The group quieted as everyone thought hard.

"So were we." Cleo realized.

"Us too." Rikki confirmed.

"That's it." Lewis said enthusiastically, hitting the counter with his hand. "All three couples were kissing, and all three girls were in the moon pool. That has to be it!"

"We're usually at the pool together, talking and goofing around." Cleo said. "But we don't generally just sit around kissing, I doubt it's ever happened before."

"So it didn't have anything to do with the moon." Rikki said thoughtfully. Her heart was beginning to sink, she thought she might know why they were in trouble.

"There's more" Cleo said before she picked the book back up. "But most of what's left is just this guy's theory on the poem, it's just speculation."

She read, "The girls tried in vain to regain their tails but were never able to. The couples fell apart as they fought over the circumstances. Without the bond of love uniting the three couples, the change was never able to be reversed. But why?"

The group leaned in closer as Cleo read. "The number three is a powerful one among supernatural beings. We see it appear often in witchcraft, fantasy stories, and myths. The spell on the mermaids was transferred to the men when the three mermaids simultaneously gave their hearts to the them. After the spell changed the men into mermen, the couples began fighting, thus causing them to fall out of love with one another. The simple act of the mermaids pretending to love the men would not be enough to cause a change. It must be a truthful love. Since the magic was coming from the mermaids it would not necessarily be required for the men to love the mermaids, only for the mermaids to love the men enough to cause a magical reaction. Once the men were changed, the magic would have shifted. The mermen would have had to feel true love for the girls in order to reverse the magic. Since the mermen could not regain the love fore the girls, the reverse never took place. The legend concludes that the girls adapted to life on land and the mermen adapted to life as a part of the sea. A truly tragic story of unrequited love."

"That's it." Cleo concluded as she closed the book.

The room was silent.

"Damn." Zane said. "How do we fix this?"

"Like I said," Lewis spoke up, "We don't. Or I don't see how we can, anyway."

The group fell back into a tense silence. No one wanted to be the one to say it out loud. Will didn't love Bella.

Rikki had to break the silence, she wanted to take the focus off the obvious dilemma. "I have my tail back." She said.

The group nodded.

"So how would that work?" She asked. "Even if we fix... everything else... if Zane and I switch, that puts both of us as mers."

"That's ok." Zane said quietly.

Rikki turned her head to look at Zane. "What?" She said under her breath to him.

Zane took Rikki's hand and led her away from the group a bit. Lewis, Cleo, and Rikki continued talking.

Zane pulled Rikki into a dark hallway and pulled her close to him. He spoke to her in a hushed voice. "What if I told you I'd be ok with that? With keeping the fin?"

"I- well-" Rikki stammered, speechless.

"I like this, Rikki." Zane said gently. "I love feeling this close to you. I like being able to be with you in the water like that."

Rikki looked at Zane with new eyes. "Really?" She whispered.

Zane nodded solemnly.

"We don't even know if it'll work." Rikki worried. "What if I've screwed everything up by getting my fin back last night?"

"Hey," Zane cupped Rikki's face in the palm of his hand. "Hush. The spell is about the love of three mermaids, right?"

Rikki nodded yes.

"And they couldn't reverse it because of three mermen, yes?"

Rikki nodded again.

Zane gave her a small smile. "Well, we have three mermen. It might work. And, if it doesn't, we'll still figure things out. But Rikki, don't stress about me. This was tough for me to handle at first but I can handle it."

Rikki smiled at his words. He had told her the same thing when he had found out about her still being a mermaid two years ago. That he could handle it. And he'd been right.

Zane's smile spread across his face. He couldn't believe he'd ever felt jealous of Rikki's friendship with Will. She was his. His girl. And he was hers. Nothing was going to break them apart.

Rikki felt some of the stress of the day lift off of her shoulders. She was still worried, but knowing that Zane would be alright with whatever outcome happened made her calm down a bit.

The pair rejoined the group as they tried to suppress their happiness. It didn't feel right to be so happy when everyone else was so worried. Lewis and Cleo were talking closely about what to do, while Bella was lost in her thoughts.

"What do we do now?" Rikki put to the group.

"I think we should go up to the moon pool, try the kiss, and have all of us try as hard as possible to recreate our feelings from the other night." Cleo said. "What can it hurt? It may work."

"No it won't," Bella argued. The room fell silent. "It won't, and you know it won't." She said.

Cleo put an arm around Bella's shoulders. "You don't know that." She said comfortingly.

"Yes, I do." Bella looked at her. "It won't work because of-"

"Me." Will surprised the group as he spoke. He stepped out from around the corner to the kitchen. "It won't work because of me."

"How long have you been standing there?" Lewis asked.

"Long enough." Will walked slowly into the kitchen. "Long enough to know that I'm the reason we can't reverse the magic."

"We don't know that," Rikki shook her head. "I may have screwed things up as well."

"Still." Will said bitterly. "We all know that a big part of the problem is me."

The group didn't have an answer to that.


	28. On the count of three

They all looked at each other, awkwardly avoiding both Will and Bella's gaze. Everyone knew that Will was right. Regardless of what happened with Rikki, there didn't seem to be a way to trigger the magic if each of the three boys didn't love each girl.

"Well..." Lewis couldn't finish his sentence.

He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Lewis didn't want to be like this. He wanted to be normal. He had been so sure that they would find a way to reverse this, but things just weren't looking too hopeful. Lewis was glad that they had found a way for Cleo to change back, they would just need to wait for the next full moon. But as for the boys... how were they supposed to get back to normal?

Lewis wandered away from the group, thinking hard. He was worried. He had a sneaking suspicion that Will wouldn't mind too much keeping his fin. And Lewis knew that he had heard Zane mention that he wasn't too heartbroken about it either. Which meant that if Lewis was ever was going to be normal again he would have to practically force everyone to help him figure things out. He wasn't about to get stuck as a fish just because Will and Zane decided that they were ok with it.

Will walked to stand at Bella's shoulder. "Can I talk to you?" He asked her quietly.

Bella nodded and followed Will out onto the front porch of the house.

Will shut the door behind him firmly. He looked at Bella with a blank face.

"So what do you want to do about us?" He said bluntly.

Bella was very taken aback at Will's tone.

"I don't care, nothing-" She said coldly as she tried to push her way past Will back into the house. Will stepped quickly in front of her, blocking her way.

"No, Bella, I'm sorry." Will's tone softened. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh, really."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest, trying not to show how hurt she felt.

"Why did you bring me out here, Will?" She asked quietly.

Will held his hands out in front of him. "Listen. I know you want to be back to normal. Well, normal for you." The tiniest of smiles appeared on his face.

"Bella, I'm willing to try to fix this. I am. Can we just try?"

Bella kept her face firm. The truth was that she wasn't over Will. Not yet. But how could she try to, what, fix things? After what he'd done? She didn't think she could stand to try to work things out or pretend that she could get over things.

Bella looked up at Will. "I don't know what you want me to do. You don't love me. You've made that more than perfectly clear." Bella's eyes hardened.

"I know." Will looked at his feet. "I really messed up last night, I never meant to hurt you. I really wish I could make you believe that."

"I'll guess we will never know, will we?" Bella asked.

"Bella," Will stood right in front of her. "Please believe me. I care for you. So very much. I know you want to be back to normal, and I know you want it right now. I'm willing to try if you are."

Bella furrowed her brow. "You're saying you're willing to TRY to love me?" Bella backed away from Will. "I deserve better than that. I shouldn't have to hope that maybe you can trick yourself into loving me."

"I know." Will said softly. "You do. But just for now, can't we try to fix things?"

Bella looked at Will, unable to speak. She couldn't just make herself get over him. Even though she knew he had feelings for Rikki, looking into his eyes made her resolve weaken. She gave herself a shake, forcing herself to remember Will's words from earlier. He didn't love her. He loved Rikki.

"I don't think so, Will." Bella managed to speak. "I'm willing to fake it if you are, but the spell won't work if you don't mean it." Bella spoke the last sentence accusingly.

Bella walked past Will. This time he didn't try to stop her. She paused in the doorway. "Besides," She looked at him sharply. "It doesn't matter if I have feelings for you or not. Remember? The magic shifted to the men. It's on you." Bella paused for just one more second before continuing. "You know, I was shocked when you turned up with Rikki's power instead of mine. I guess I shouldn't have been, huh?" With that Bella walked inside, closing the door firmly behind her.

Cleo and Rikki walked over to Bella as she walked inside.

"Are you alright?" Rikki asked concernedly.

Cleo wrapped an arm around Bella's waist. She gave her a close look.

"I'm fine." Bella managed a smile as she looked at her friends. She didn't need a boy to make her feel good. "Really, guys."

Rikki and Cleo looked at her as if they didn't believe her, but before they could say anything else Bella continued.

"So, what is the plan now?" Bella looked at the other two expectantly.

"Well..." Cleo looked at Rikki before continuing. "We want to go ahead and see if maybe we can switch things back. At Mako Island. You know, all of us kiss and see if maybe something happens."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "But you know it won't work. I mean, I'm not trying to make you guys feel bad or anything, but the book made things pretty clear-"

"And the book is just one guy's opinion." Rikki said encouragingly. "Right? He wasn't there, how would he know anything for sure?"

"Right" Cleo agreed. "It's not like we have an eyewitness account. We might as well try the simplest solution before we start working out other ways to fix this."

Bella looked at her friends. Their faces were so hopeful, she couldn't bring herself to disagree with them.

"Ok." She said.

"Great." Cleo said enthusiastically. "Let's get the boys."

As Cleo and Rikki hurried off to tell their boyfriends to get ready to head to the moon pool, Bella took a second to give herself a pep talk.

Ok. Bella closed her eyes as she thought. This is going to be fine. I can stand next to Will without getting upset, I can. He doesn't love me. He loves Rikki. Get over him, Bella.

Lewis walked up to Bella as she was standing with her eyes closed. He paused, looking at her carefully. "Uh, Bella? You alright?"

"Oh, um, yeah." Bella shook her head. "When are we leaving?"

"Now," Lewis said, trying not to sound too hopeful. He was really wanting this to work. "Everyone is meeting outside at the Zodiak."

Bella nodded and followed Lewis outside. Rikki, Cleo, Will, and Zane were already out there. They all piled into the boat, took a collective breath, and started on their way out to Mako.

The ride was a tense one. Bella and Will couldn't look at each other. They sat next to each other but didn't touch. Lewis and Cleo were sitting close beside one another, holding each other as tightly as they could. They were both trying to be as optimistic as possible. Each of them were holding onto the hope that, by the end of the day, they would both be back to normal. Rikki and Zane sat beside each other, holding hands absently. They were both extremely content, but were trying not to show it. They knew that their friends were dealing with serious problems and they didn't want to rub in how happy they were.

They reached the island within half an hour. This was their third trip out there, and they were all hoping that maybe this would be the lucky trip. They traipsed out of the boat and, once again, hiked their way to the above-ground entrance to the moon pool.

Each of the teens entered the cavern wordlessly. They took a moment to look around, admiring the beauty of the pool, before Lewis broke the silence.

"Ok." He breathed. "Shall we?"

Lewis held his breath as he prepared to jump into the water. He still wasn't comfortable with the transformation. It felt as if he was wearing his shoes on the wrong feet. It just didn't feel right.

Will stepped up beside Lewis. The pair locked eyes.

"Ready?" Will asked.

Lewis nodded his head and prepared himself.

They stepped into the water together. Lewis came to the surface first, sputtering as he transformed. Will stayed underwater, enjoying the change as his legs turned into a fin. He rose to the surface, after a few seconds had passed, and swam to the side of the pool he and Bella had been at on the night everything had switched.

Rikki stepped up next, jumping into the water. She changed quickly and swam the pool edge that she and Zane preferred. She tried her hardest not to show the joy she felt. It was wonderful to have her fin again. Zane laid on his stomach at the pool edge, leaning in close to Rikki.

Cleo stepped into the pool, careful not to slip. She dog-paddled over to where Lewis waited for her. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, holding her close to him.

Bella was the only one yet to get into the water. She stepped down onto the first step and paused, looking at Rikki.

"Should you two switch?" She asked curiously. "I mean, shouldn't Zane be the one with the fin?"

Zane and Rikki met eyes. "Well," Rikki thought aloud. "What if I do this?"

Rikki reached one arm out and took Zane's hand in hers. The water from her hand dripped as she held onto him tightly. Within a few seconds Zane's lower half changed into a long golden fin. Zane smiled as he changed. He held onto Rikki's hand tightly.

Zane and Rikki were close to each other, and Lewis and Bella were holding on to one another. The focus shifted awkwardly onto Will and Bella, who were were almost as far apart from each other as they could get.

"Uh, let's take a few minutes to get... comfortable." Cleo suggested.

Everyone nodded and the two complete couples started talking with each other in hushed tones. They decided to try to extend the kiss as long as they could, on the off chance that longevity might help them. Twenty minutes ought to do it, they decided.

Bella slid her eyes sideways, over to Will. Reluctantly, she swam to be beside him in the pool. The both leaned their backs onto the pool wall, one beside the other. Neither spoke for a few seconds.

"So..." Will let the word fade away.

Bella nodded. "Do you think we can do this?" She asked.

Will nodded. "Yeah, we can."

The pair met eyes. Will tried his hardest to make himself feel for Bella. Well, feel MORE for Bella. He did have feelings for her, but were the feelings those of true love?

Bella tried to keep herself calm. How had she gotten into this situation? Here, without a fin, without a boy who loved her. This was humiliating. A small tear slid down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away, before Will could see it.

"Are we ready?" Zane asked.

"Yes." Will said quietly, readying himself.

Rikki and Zane, Bella and Cleo, comfortably positioned themselves for the kiss.

Bella moved closer to Will. Will carefully cupped her face in his hands and brought her close to him.

"Alright, guys. On the count of three." Lewis announced.

The silence was almost deafening in the cavern.

"One, Two..." Lewis paused "Three." He said with finality.


	29. The change back

The group took a collective breath as each couple leaned in to meet lips.

Lewis found himself nearly shaking as he kissed Cleo. He so desperately wanted this to work. He wanted to be back to normal, he wanted Cleo to be back to normal.

Cleo held Lewis tightly, reassuringly. She broke the kiss for just a second to tilt her head up to his ear and whisper. "It's ok, relax. I love you."

At Cleo's words, Lewis found himself calming. She was right. It was ok. He resumed the kiss, focusing all of his energy on how much he loved this girl. In a few seconds he managed to put his worries behind him, and just focus on Cleo. He wanted to be with her forever.

Will and Bella felt completely uncomfortable as they kissed. It was as if they were kissing a stranger.

Bella's thoughts were racing. She kept telling herself to pretend as if the last few days had never happened. That she was here, with Will, the boy she loved. But as hard as she tried to convince herself, she couldn't quite manage it. So much had changed. Will had admitted that he was in love with her best friend.

'Stop it.' Bella thought to herself silently. 'It doesn't matter how you feel right now. This will work or not work regardless of you. It's up to Will.'

Still, Bella knew that acting like she didn't care couldn't possibly help him feel for her. She would try her hardest to make him feel love for her, whether it worked or not.

Bella kissed Will hard, trying to help him have feelings that, deep down, she knew he didn't. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

Will raised his eyebrows a bit, but didn't pull back as Bella kissed him. He was having a hard time focusing. It was like when you tried to make yourself forget about something. Impossible. The more he tried to make himself focus on Bella and think of loving her, the more he found himself worried and preoccupied and unable to concentrate. Will forced himself to breathe deep. He raised his arms out of the water to pull Bella closer, tightly wrapping his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to forget everything and just enjoy the moment. Here he was, kissing a beautiful girl. What was there for him to be uncomfortable about?

Zane and Rikki were the only couple to be truly enjoying themselves. Rikki felt the tiniest bit guilty about it, but Zane couldn't be bothered in the slightest.

He and Rikki had fought so much, especially since this mess had happened. He was more than glad to relax and enjoy this moment. He kissed Rikki deeply, hotly.

Rikki was the slightest bit preoccupied. She felt a bit guilty being so happy when her friends were not. But, she reminded herself, the most important thing she could do right now is to love her boyfriend, right? She smiled as she leaned in even closer, enjoying being with Zane.

Zane let go of Rikki just long enough to hook his fingers onto the edge of the pool. Without breaking the kiss, he slowly pulled himself on his stomach to the very edge of the pool.

"Can I come in?" He whispered hoarsely in Rikki's ear.

Rikki thought about it, and she couldn't see any reason why not. She reached for Zane's hands and pulled him gently into the pool with her.

Zane and Rikki sank other the water, locked in a deep kiss. They held each other tightly and lost themselves in the moment. Within seconds, they found that it was easy to pretend that they were alone, sharing a special moment with just each other.

Several minutes had passed with nothing happening. Lewis had set an alarm on his watch before jumping into the pool. They had decided on twenty minutes, that seemed like a reasonable amount of time. The group tried not to be discouraged that nothing had happened right away. Deep down, no one had really expected anything to. There were too many factors against them. Rikki was a mermaid again, and Will didn't love Bella. Still...

Each of the three couples kissed each other just a little bit harder.

Will and Bella found themselves warming up to each other. Bella's mind was far away, remembering the best times she'd had with Will.

Will had spent several minutes kissing Bella and not feeling anything. He was just starting to be able to let his mind drift without feeling stressed about things. It felt so good to let his head relax.

He thought about Bella. how he'd first met her. He'd always thought she was a beautiful girl. And she was always so nice to everyone. He'd known she'd had a crush on him for a long time but he'd held out because of... Rikki.

Lost in the kiss, Will let his mind wander to Rikki. He thought about how she had saved his life when he had been drowning. How she'd pushed her lips against his, breathing in oxygen that revived him. He wouldn't be here today if she hadn't saved him.

At that moment, a light flashed through the pool. The wind kicked up and blew around rapidly. All three couples focused hard. Lewis focused on Cleo, Zane focused on Rikki, and and Will made himself concentrate on Bella.

In a split second, practically before it had begun, everything stopped. The wind died so quickly it barely made a wave.

The three couples instantly broke their kisses and looked around anxiously, but nothing had changed.

"Damn." Lewis looked down at where he had hoped to see his legs. His heart dropped as he saw the golden fin below him.

"Something happened." Cleo said, also looking at Lewis's fin, disappointed.

"Yeah but it was too quick." Bella spoke, looking around the cavern. "Last time the wind and the lights lasted so much longer. This time it was barely enough to count, wasn't it?"

"Still, we did it!" Rikki was so excited for her friends. "Let's try again, everyone concentrate."

Each couple quickly kissed each other hard on the lips. Will desperately thought about Bella. 'I love Bella, I love Bella, I love Bella.' He thought repeatedly to himself.

The couples kissed each other for another ten solid minutes before Bella broke it.

"It isn't working," She said brokenheartedly. "Something worked, it started to. Why won't it work now?"

"Was everyone focused?" Lewis asked.

The group nodded. Will felt a tingling feeling in the back of his head. At the time the wind had kicked up, had he been thinking about Bella... or Rikki?"

The group was still chattering worriedly. Will watched them talking, but deep down he had a feeling.

"Hey guys?" He spoke up quietly.

All eyes turned to him.

"Let's try one more time." Will said timidly. "Give it one more chance."

There was silence in the cavernous room.

"Will, we've already tried twice." Zane said, as if he were speaking to a child.

"I know." Will spoke quickly. "But just give in one more try."

"Alright." Zane didn't look convinced. He locked eyes with Lewis, who shrugged.

"I guess we can give it one more shot." Lewis said, turning back to Cleo.

For the third time, the three couples kissed each other. Zane remained focused on Rikki. Lewis remained completely consumed by Cleo. But this time, this time Will didn't think about Bella.

He thought about Rikki.

He pictured her blonde, curly hair flowing in the water. He thought about swimming with her, and the talks they'd had together. He, once again, thought about the underwater kiss they'd shared months ago.

In an instant, the wind kicked up. This time it got more and more powerful, whipping the girls' hair around their heads rapidly. Lights flashed in the cave, disorienting the group.

It lasted for several magical seconds. Eventually the wind died down, and the natural light of the cave resumed.

Will tilted his head to look down at his legs. His... LEGS. "It worked." He gasped.

Lewis was still frozen with his eyes closed. He was afraid to open them.

"Lewis!" Cleo was so excited she tackled him around the waist, knocking him head over heels into the water.

"Heels!" Lewis shouted excitedly as he surfaced, sputtering in the water. He coughed as he laughed, holding Cleo so tightly she couldn't breathe.

She was sooo excited for Lewis. She found that she didn't mind celebrating with him, even though she had legs as well.

"Hey- we don't have-" Bella was confused The boys had their legs, but so did the girls.

"No, remember?" Cleo managed to gasp between hugs. "The guys didn't get their fins until later that night. Give it a few, they'll come." She went back to celebrating with Lewis.

Focus shifted onto Rikki and Zane, neither of whom had a fin.

"Rikki, are you?" Will asked.

"Human." Rikki answered, confused. She had expected her and Zane to switch fins, but still end up with both of them as mers.

"Give it time." She said calmly. "Bella and Cleo don't have fins either. We'll just wait and see"

"What now?" Zane spoke up as he adjusted to having legs in the water again.

"We head home?" Cleo suggested.

The words had barely escaped her lips before Lewis had grabbed her by the hand. Practically dragging her along behind him, he dashed out of the water.

"Let's go home!" He shouted behind him as he ran.

Zane and Rikki shared a fast kiss before climbing shakily out of the pool, each of them readjusting to having legs. They followed Cleo and Lewis out of the cavern.

Bella had been looking at Will out of the corner of her eye. The magic had worked Which could only mean that he loved her. At least, h had loved her for that moment. Still, the way he had been kissing her hadn't felt fake. Was there hope for them? Did she want there to be hope for them?

Will turned to Bella and opened his mouth, ready to speak. He shut it. What was he supposed to tell her? He had made an important discovery. Yes, the mers needed to give their hearts to someone else, and the kiss triggered the magic. However, it didn't look like the mer necessarily needed to feel the love for the person they were kissing. They just needed to feel it for someone close by.

But how was he supposed to explain to Bella that, at the time the magic took place, he had been picturing Rikki and not her?

"Bella, I-" Will began.

"Stop." Bell laid one finger on Will's mouth, silencing him. She didn't know what he was about to say but right now she just wanted to enjoy what she was imagining. She and Will, back in love. She didn't want him to say anything to spoil it.

"We'll talk later," She said as she pulled herself from the pool. She extended one hand to Will, who took it.

Will nodded. "Yes, we will." He said quietly as he followed Bella out of the cavern and back out into the trees.


	30. Normal?

Everyone talked and joked with each other on the trip back to the mainland. The girls felt simply fantastic. They each reminded and reassured each other that it had taken at least a couple of hours for the magic to really make the switch to the guys. The boys hadn't become mermen right away.

Cleo couldn't stop giggling. "Does anyone else's stomach feel a little funny?" She asked.

Rikki and Bella looked at each other seriously and then burst out laughing. "YES." They said giddily as they dissolved into giggles of happiness.

The boat sliced through the water smoothly as the group sped back towards Zane's house.

The boys were equally as happy for the girls. In fact, there was a very strong possibility that Lewis was even more happy than Cleo was. He kept running his fingers through the water as they traveled, enjoying wiggling his toes as he did so. He gave a happy sigh. No fin. Life was good.

The girls, (and Zane, since he wasn't sure exactly what had happened with his or Rikki's fins) were careful not to touch the water during their boat ride. None of them were sure exactly how long it took the magic to officially switch, and none of them wanted to be caught with a fin in the middle of the water.

Lewis had been the first to find his fin on that eventful night. That had been a couple of hours, at least, after they'd gotten to Zane's home. The girl's weren't terribly worried that nothing had happened yet. They kept trying to use their powers, just in case, but for now they were just enjoying being happy.

The group hushed as they passed a particularly large fishing boat that was equipped with the newest fishing cameras. Yes, the mermaid hunt had subsided a bit, but not enough to allow any of the teens to relax. They would still need to be careful out in the water.

The boat arrived at the dock without anything major happening. The girls were too preoccupied with their giggling and chattering to pay much attention to the boys, who were left with the task of tying off the boat and following them inside.

It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of everyone's shoulders. Things were finally starting to settle back down.

Will still felt guilty. He knew that at some point he would need to confess to Bella that he hadn't been thinking about her when the magic had taken place. But, for right now, was there anything wrong with letting her be happy?

Rikki waited at the front door for Zane. As he entered she took his hand in hers and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked into the living room. Neither of them really knew exactly what would happen to them. Worst came to worst, Rikki would have to wait a few weeks to jump into the moon pool on a full moon. They weren't too terribly worried about it. Deep down, Zane was hoping that he still had a fin. He would just have to wait it out with the girls.

"So?" Bella asked happily. "What should we do now?"

Cleo spread her hands out. "We should relax" She said, attempting to be calm.

"Relax... in the pool?" Bella suggested hopefully.

"Well, sure. Why not?" Cleo answered. "Everyone coming out?"

They all exchanged looks, but no one could see a good reason not to spend the time waiting in the water.

The girls bustled out the door, once again leaving Lewis, Zane, and Will to follow behind them.

Lewis watched the girls walk outside. He turned back for just a second to give Zane and Will a dopey grin, and then followed the girls out to the pool.

Will and Zane were left alone in the house after Lewis left. They looked at each other awkwardly.

Will spoke first. "Listen, Zane-"

Zane held a hand up. "I don't want to hear it, Will."

"You won't let me apologize?" Will asked.

"Just stay away from Rikki." Zane's gaze was firm. He pushed his way outside without another word.

Will took a slow breath before following Zane out the door.

The girls had already jumped into the pool. They were a little disappointed that fins had not immediately appeared, but it was still early, and no one was spazzing out yet.

Lewis stood at the water's edge, giving himself a pep talk. 'You can do this.' He thought. 'You will not turn into a fish. The spell is broken.'

Cleo surfaced at his feet. "You coming in?" She asked hopefully.

Lewis nodded, took a deep breath, and jumped into the pool. He surfaced and and quickly checked himself.

"No fin!" He shouted happily.

Cleo wrapped her arms around Lewis's waist, hugging him tightly. The pair held onto each other closely. Lewis was overjoyed.

Cleo couldn't help noticing how much fun it was for both of them to have legs under the water. It was a weird sensation, but not one that she objected to. Cleo wrapped her legs around Lewis's waist and linked her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible. She tucked her head into his neck happily.

Lewis raised his eyebrows a bit at Cleo's affection, but he wasn't about to object.

Will sat at the pool's edge with his feet dangling down into the water. Bella swam over beside him. She propped her elbows up on the pool's edge and looked sideways up at Will.

"Any interest in coming in?" She asked with a smile.

Will didn't know what to say. If he accepted her invitation he would feel as if her were leading her on. But if he rejected it he would hurt her feelings.

Will reluctantly lowered himself into the water. Bella gave him a shining grin as he did so.

"Good." She said. "I like the look of you in the water."

Will offered Bella a smile as he sank chest-deep into the water. She smiled back before swimming back out into the pool.

Zane and Rikki sat casually at the edge of the pool with their feet dangling in the water. They held hands loosely and simply tried to relax a bit.

An hour passed quickly. Bella checked the time nervously.

"Shouldn't something have happened by now?" She asked.

Cleo shrugged her shoulders. "It's magic, I guess it can happen whenever it wants."

"Still-" Bella started.

"Don't worry" Cleo said comfortingly. "Just give it time."

No sooner had the words left her mouth when, all of a sudden, Bella disappeared under the water. Bubbles surrounded her for a few seconds before she resurfaced.

"You guys..." Her smile was brilliant. She quickly turned and threw herself under the water. A beautiful golden tail followed her under.

"Ah!" Rikki and Cleo squealed. They quickly swam over to Bella in the water, looking her over.

"How do you feel?" Rikki asked.

"Perfect." Bella answered. And she meant it. Everything seemed to finally be working out.

"Ok, now me." Cleo looked at her legs impatiently.

"Don't think about it." Rikki recommended. "Just wait for it to happen."

"I'm tired of waiting." Cleo whined.

Bella swam in happy circles under the water. She didn't care if she ever surfaced again. She settled at the bottom of the pool and just enjoyed being herself again.

Cleo and Rikki swam to the pool steps where they waited. And waited. But nothing happened. The only thing that kept them from freaking out was the fact that both of them had a funny feeling in their stomachs, just like the guys had had.

Rikki decided to climb out of the water. It made her too nervous to just wait aimlessly. She explained herself to Cleo and pulled herself out of the pool. She swiftly stepped into the house to dry off. Zane followed her. He didn't want to be away from her.

Cleo watched Rikki walk inside. Lewis swam over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "You ok?" He asked, still smiling.

"Oh yeah." Cleo said. "But Rikki has the right idea."

Cleo placed both hands on the side of the pool and pulled herself out. She stood at the pool edge wringing her hair out.

"Waiting in the water is making me too nervous." She explained. "Rikki had the right idea. I'm going inside too. I think-"

Cleo froze. She could feel the magic starting to change her. She immediately pitched herself head first back into the pool. She surfaced a second later. Her tail glimmered under the blue water.

Bella swam quickly over to Cleo. She hugged her tightly. Lewis and Will joined them, and they all held each other tightly in a group hug in the shallow end of the pool.

Rikki toweled herself off quickly inside. She flopped down on the couch and flicked on the TV.

"Found you." Zane said playfully. He gestured for Rikki to make room for him on the couch.

Rikki picked up her legs, waited for Zane to sit, and then rested her legs across his lap.

"Hey there." She said wearily.

Zane frowned. "You ok?"

"Fine." Rikki snuggled closer to him. "Just exhausted. It's been a long week."

"That it has." Zane nodded in agreement.

The pair sat together in silence. Zane reached for Rikki's hand and held it tightly in his. He shifted into the couch so that he could lay beside her. The held each other closely on the small couch. Zane tilted his head down to Rikki's and kissed her gently on the lips. Rikki kissed him back.

The two kissed passionately. Rikki broke the kiss for just a second, looking at Zane playfully.

"I would have thought you'd be tired of kissing by now." She said. "I mean, we kissed for a solid 20 minutes at the moon pool."

"I will never, never get tired of kissing you." Zane answered seriously.

He proved his point by rolling over so that he was on top of Rikki. He kissed her hard, with one hand cradling her head.

Normally, Rikki would push Zane off of her, telling him to stop before they went too far. But, after all that had happened, all she wanted to do was be close to him. She pulled him down on top of her. They moved together, enjoying the feel of their bodies together. Rikki let her hands explore Zane's back, feeling his muscles.

Their kissing got faster. They were holding onto each other tightly when it happened. All of a sudden their lips burned.

Zane pulled away quickly, holding his mouth. Rikki copied him.

"Did you feel that?" He asked.

Rikki nodded. "We got hot. But really hot."

The pair locked eyes.

"Our power." They said at the same time.

Quick as a wink they jumped off the couch and ran for the pool. Lewis and Will had climbed out and were sitting on the edge, but Cleo and Bella were still in the water.

"Look out!" Rikki shouted as she and Zane jumped, hand in hand, into the pool.

Moments after the pair hit the water they both changed. Long, golden, elegant tails flowed from their waists. Rikki and Zane surfaced, looking carefully at each other.

"You still have..." Rikki spoke quietly.

Zane nodded, a huge smile on his face.

Rikki tackled Zane around the neck and the pair disappeared below the water.

"We won't be seeing them for a while." Cleo said as she swam to the pool's steps. She made herself comfortable on the top step into the pool.

"I don't blame them." Bella said with a grin. "I can't believe how well Zane's handled all this. Who would have thought?"

Lewis shrugged his shoulders. He was suddenly exhausted.

"Cleo?" He said. "Will you be staying in the pool all night?"

"Yes." Cleo said contentedly as she floated on her back.

"Alright." Lewis said calmly. He pulled his legs out of the water and started into the house.

"Wait-" Cleo called after him. "Where are you going?" Cleo's feelings were hurt as she watched him march towards the door.

Lewis paused in the doorway and turned back to her. "To get blankets. That pavement is awful hard to sleep on."

Cleo's heart warmed. Lewis was willing to sleep on the concrete so that she wouldn't have to leave the pool. She quickly pulled herself out of the water. Using her power, she pulled the water droplets off of her and her tail. She was dry in less than a minute.

Lewis came walking outside carrying a sleeping bag and blanket with him.

"Let's go inside." Cleo said, walking to meet him.

"Didn't you want to stay in the water?" Lewis asked curiously.

"I want to stay with you." Cleo looked him dead in the eye. "Let's go to bed."

Cleo took Lewis's hand and led him inside. Lewis followed her gratefully, ready to fall into a dead sleep in a nice comfy bed.

Since Rikki and Zane were under the water, Bella and Will found themselves alone on the surface of the pool. Bella swam over to where he sat, surfacing right beside him.

"Hey." She said simply.

"Hey back." Will answered.

"Are you getting tired?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." Will said matter-of-factly.

"Well..." Bella said casually. "I'm kind of tired too. Want to... go to bed?"

The invitation was there. Will thought about it. Was it really that hard for him to just pretend to love Bella?

Will shook his head slowly. "You go ahead." He said quietly. "I want to take a walk, I'll head in after a bit."

"If you change your mind... you know where I'll be." Bella gave Will a level gaze.

Will nodded. "I know." He stood, brushing himself off. He felt like one of the things the enjoyed the most had ended. He had so enjoyed swimming through the water with a fin. Casually, Will walked through the gate and out onto the beach. He wanted some alone time to think things over. He needed to decide what he was going to do. The gate swung shut behind him.


	31. Fixing things

Will sat on the beach, looking out over the water. He didn't quite know what to do with himself now. How could he go back to being friends with the group after all that had happened?

He couldn't just go back to being friends with Rikki. He'd made a fool out of himself because of his feelings for her, and everyone knew it. Or, more specifically, Zane knew it. Zane would never let Rikki and him spend any time together.

Will laid down on the sand, putting his hands behind his head. What was he to do about Bella? For the millionth time, Will thought about walking back to the house, climbing into bed with Bella, and just pretending that everything was fine. It was the simplest solution, really. Who was it hurting?

Will rolled over onto his stomach. He crossed his arms in front of him and rested his head on them as he thought. He didn't want to deceive Bella. But still, if he wanted to have a place in the group what else was he supposed to do?

Will's head began to ache. He shut his eyes as he listened to the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. He laid still for what felt like a long time, breathing slowly and trying to calm his thoughts.

"Hey." A voice came from above him, startling him.

Will sat up quickly. He squinted, trying to make out who was standing there with him.

"Rikki?" Will was more that a little surprised to see her.

Rikki sat down across from Will on the sand, facing him. She crossed her legs and looked at Will quietly for a few seconds.

"Are you ok?" She asked gently.

Will still couldn't believe Rikki was there. He'd resigned himself to the thought that he wouldn't be able to talk to her one on one ever again.

Will didn't answer her question. "Where's Zane?" He asked pointedly, looking out over the water without meeting Rikki's eyes.

"He's still in the pool." Rikki said calmly.

Will looked at her. "He let you come out here?"

"Of course he did." Rikki sounded a little surprised at the question. "I told him I needed to make sure you were alright. He'll be there waiting for me when I get back."

"I'm surprised he was ok with that." Will said quietly.

"He trusts me." Rikki said. "But I'm not here to talk about Zane. I'm here to talk about you." She looked at Will with concerned eyes. "What's going on?"

Will thought about how to answer her. He decided to go with the truth.

"I've messed everything up." He said carefully. "And I don't know how to fix it again."

Rikki nodded thoughtfully. "I can see why you might think that, but-"

"No buts about it." Will interrupted. "I never should have told you how I felt."

"But that was because of the moon." Rikki said quickly. "You never would have behaved that way if it wasn't for the full moon. All of us have made fools of ourselves at one point or another because of the moon."

"Zane didn't." Will met Rikki's eye. "He was fine."

"Will," Rikki moved closer to him and spoke reassuringly. "We don't know why the moon affects us all differently. It never seems to be the same for any one of us twice. Zane and you were both affected equally, just differently."

Will thought about Rikki's words. He shook his head, looking down at the sand. He still wasn't convinced.

"Listen to me." Rikki said firmly. "We are all still your friends. Stop stressing and come inside. I promise it won't be as bad as you think."

"Yes it will." Will whispered.

"Why?" Rikki shrugged her shoulders. "Everything is better now, we can work on getting things back to normal-"

"No we can't." Will said a bit more firmly.

Rikki found herself a little exasperated. "Will, listen to me. You've already fixed things, our mermaid powers switched back, things are just fine-"

"No they aren't." Will said loudly as he stood up. He took a few angry steps away from Rikki, toward the water.

Rikki realized that there was something Will wasn't telling her. She followed him, standing right behind him.

"Will, what's really wrong?" She asked curiously.

Will shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Rikki stepped closer, standing right behind Will's shoulder. "You need to talk to me, Will. We can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Will spun around, taking Rikki by surprise.

"I was thinking about you, ok?" Will spoke heatedly, his face barely an inch from Rikki's.

"What?" Rikki asked confusedly, trying to figure out what he was saying.

Will spoke intensely, looking dead into Rikki's eyes. "I was thinking about you. Not Bella. When the magic happened, when we were all kissing, I was thinking about how much I love... you." Will sighed as he finished. He stepped back and dropped his head, waiting to hear Rikki's response.

Rikki thought carefully about how to answer him. She sat down on the sand as she pondered.

Will sat down on the sand, several feet away from her. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, though loud enough for her to hear. "I never meant for all of this to happen. I really did try to think about Bella. I tried so hard to love her. I just couldn't make it happen. And then I thought about you... almost accidentally, and everything changed back. Bella's so happy now, I don't really know what to tell her."

Rikki's heart fell as she listed to his words. He was right, Bella was so happy. She really thought that he had feelings for her again. She would be crushed.

Rikki looked up at Will steadily. "Listen to me. You and I are friends." She said. "But that's all we'll ever be. Do you know that?"

"Yes." Will said solemnly. "I do."

"Good." Rikki paused, still thinking. After a few seconds she continued. "Because I like you, Will. As friend. But I'm in love with Zane, and that's not going to change anytime soon-"

"I know." Will cut her off. "I'm not going to try anything with you again, Rikki. I promise you."

Rikki examined Will's expression. He looked so utterly defeated. Rikki's tone instantly softened.

"Ok." She spoke. "Did you like Bella? When you two were dating? Or were you faking it?"

"I did like her. A lot." Will spoke quickly. "I've never faked it. I've just never loved her."

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Rikki looked at Will seriously.

"I think I do. I don't know." Will was being completely honest. "I'm totally confused."

"Will, snap out of it." Rikki said authoritatively.

Will looked at Rikki, surprised at her confident tone. "What?"

"This isn't as big of a deal as you think it is." Rikki actually smiled, surprising Will further. "The way I see it, you went a little nuts because of the moon. We worked it out. And now, you and Bella are right back to where you were, right?"

Will hesitated before nodding. "The thing is, she thinks I love her. She thinks that's why the magic worked." He said, concerned.

Rikki nodded again. "But you've never told her you love her." She said reasonably.

"No, but-"

"So, the way I see it, You too can go back to the way things were, right?" Rikki said reasonably.

"I guess." Will still wasn't sure about this.

"Listen." Rikki stood and walked to stand in front of Will. "The worst thing that can happen is that you two date for a few months, decide it doesn't work out, and you two break up, right?"

"I guess so." Will was starting to see where she was going with this, and he wasn't sure he agreed with it.

"So," Rikki reasoned. "Why not give it a shot? See if things work out?"

"I guess that could work." Will said slowly. "I mean, it's the easiest fix."

"Exactly." Rikki said reasonably. "So.. just come inside?"

"After a minute." Will spoke. "I need a bit longer. This has been a tough week."

"I know it." Rikki reached out and gave his hand a quick squeeze before dropping it. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Will looked at the girl he loved. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

The pair exchanged brief smiles before Rikki turned to head back up towards Zane's house.

"Hey, Rikki." Will called after her.

Rikki turned and waited for Will to speak. "Yes?" She said, after a few seconds.

"Are we ok?" Will waited nervously for her answer.

Rikki smiled. "Yes. We're fine. I'll see you in the morning." And with that she turned and started the walk up the beach back towards home.

Will found himself left alone on the sand. He gave himself a few minutes to feel himself out. After a bit of debate he decided that Rikki was right. He should just go back inside and give him and Bella a shot. Things might work out even better than he could hope for, right?

Will checked the time. It was really late. He started up the beach towards Zane's place, a newly found happiness in his step. Things were going to be alright. They were.

Will quietly let himself into the house. He shut the door behind him silently. The house was dark, and if anyone was awake Will couldn't hear them. Will walked lightly down the hall to the room that he knew Bella was in. He pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Will was nervous as he looked at Bella, who was sound asleep in the bed. She looked so beautiful lying there on her side. Soundlessly, Will slipped off his shoes and pulled back the comforter. He smoothly laid down beside her, on his side. He wrapped one arm around Bella, pulling her close to him. He nestled her head into her hair, breathing her in.

"Will?" Bella whispered sleepily.

"I'm here." Will whispered back.

That was enough for Bella. She happily found herself drifting back off to sleep, content to be in the arms of the boy who she thought loved her.

It took Will a few minutes longer to relax, but he eventually found himself drifting off to sleep. He was surprised at how easy it was.

Rikki had found Zane still out in the pool. "Hey, handsome." She called.

Zane surfaced. "Hey back." He said with a grin. "All good with fishboy?"

"Oh, don't call him that." Rikki scolded. "And yes, I think so."

Rikki didn't tell Zane that Will had thought about her when the magic had happened. She didn't want to cause any more drama than she needed to.

"Can I come in?" She asked, gesturing towards the water.

"Well I've been here waiting for you." Zane pretended to be put out.

Smiling, Rikki slid smoothly into the water. She swam quickly over to Zane as her legs became one long fin. The pair embraced without a care in the world.

They stayed in the water for maybe another hour before Zane suggested they go inside.

"You sure you want to go in?" Rikki asked. "Aren't you tired of swimming?"

"I will never be tired of swimming with you." Zane said honestly. "But I could go for a comfy bed right now, can't you?"

Rikki nodded sleepily. The pair pulled themselves out of the pool slowly. They dried off and headed inside, hand in hand.

They walked upstairs and into Zane's room. They both dropped into the bed, exhausted. It had been more than a long day.

Zane pulled Rikki close, giving her one long kiss. The pair fell asleep in each other's arms, listening to Lewis snore from across the hall.


	32. The end of our Tail

This is the conclusion to our story. Thanks so much to everyone who read it, and many thanks for all of the comments received. Ive appreciated every single one of them. I've had a few ideas for a sequel, let me know if you'd be interested in reading one. And again, thanks for sticking with me. This story is a long one, but it's been so much fun to write! :) Mwah!

* * *

><p>The sun had risen high up in the sky by the time the first person opened her eyes in the huge house. Cleo blinked at the ceiling several times before turning her head to look at Lewis.<p>

Lewis was beside her in the bed, laying flat on his back with his mouth hanging wide open. As usual, he was snoring steadily.

Cleo smiled at him. Yesterday had been perfect. She started to sit up, as quietly as she could. She didn't want to wake Lewis, she knew he needed some good deep sleep. As soon as she moved, however, Lewis's eyes popped open. He reached for her arm, stopping her from climbing out of the bed.

"And where do you think you're going?" He murmured sleepily.

Cleo laid herself back down into the comfortable bed. "I was trying not to wake you." She said quietly. "You should get some more sleep."

"I sleep best next to you." Lewis told her. "I'm not looking forward to going back to sleeping apart."

"Neither am I." Cleo realized that they would all have to go back to their own homes soon. She would have to sleep in her very own bed, without Lewis beside her. The thought saddened her, and she snuggled her head into Lewis's shoulder.

Within a few seconds, Lewis began snoring once again. Cleo nestled down, holding him close, and enjoying their morning together.

Zane was the next to open his eyes. He took a moment to remember the events of the day before, and convince himself that it hadn't all been a dream. He looked down at Rikki, who was sound asleep. She was draped over his chest, pinning him down. Zane smiled as he ran his hand through her hair, giving her chill bumps.

Zane laid there, still, for a bit. He just watched Rikki sleep for a while, quietly. He was just getting ready to nudge her awake when his phone went off. He reached over and picked it up off the bedside table.

"Dad." Zane muttered.

Rikki raised her head to look up at him curiously as she brushed sleep from her eyes. Zane gestured for her to be quiet before he flipped the phone open and raised it to his ear.

"Hey, Dad." He said.

Zane listened for a few seconds before raising his eyebrows. "Today? How soon?"

Rikki climbed out of the bed and stretched her arms as Zane listened to his father speak.

"Alright. I'll see you soon." Zane clicked the phone shut and stood out of bed.

"What's up?" Rikki asked as she wrapped her arms around Zane's neck and pulled him close.

"My Dad." Zane wasn't smiling. "His trip ended early and he's on his way home. He'll be here by this evening."

"Oh." Rikki's face fell. "So... I guess this is all over, huh?"

"We're not over." Zane said quickly.

"Oh I know that." Rikki hugged Zane tightly. "But this whole mess, adventure, whatever you want to call it. It's over. I've got to go home."

Zane couldn't argue, he knew she was right. He put one finger under Rikki's chin and lifted her face to his so that he could kiss her.

The pair separated, but didn't break eye contact.

"Maybe... sometime in the near future..." Zane had the smallest of smiles on his face as he spoke. "...We could do this again? Do it right?"

"Do this again?" Rikki laughed. "I don't think we need to be messing with magic again any time soon."

"I didn't mean the magic." Zane's face was serious. "I meant the you living with me thing."

Rikki's face was unreadable. "You mean living together?"

Zane nodded.

Rikki's face took on a warm glow as she smiled and nodded up at her boyfriend. "Yes." She whispered.

Zane leaned in to give Rikki a sweet, though fast, kiss before he opened the bedroom door.

"Ladies first." He said, stepping aside to let Rikki through.

"We've got to get this place put back together before my Dad gets home," Zane said as he followed Rikki down the stairs.

The pair got to the bottom of the steps and looked around, surprised that they didn't see anyone else.

"Are we the first ones up?" Zane asked.

"I guess so." Rikki answered as she checked in the kitchen. Rikki looked at the clock. "It's after eleven, where is everybody?"

"I guess they're still in bed." Zane shrugged.

The pair began the task of straightening up the house. There were still sheets of black plastic covering the windows and plenty of water on the floors to be mopped up.

Cleo and Lewis came walking down the steps next, hand in hand.

"Goooooooooooood morning." Lewis said cheerily.

Rikki looked up from her mopping. "Sleep well?"

"Slept great." Cleo smiled.

Zane walked behind Lewis and clapped a hand down on his shoulder. "Hey mate, we've got some work to do. My Dad's going to be home tonight"

"Tonight?" Lewis raised his eyebrows. "I thought we still had the better part of a week til he got back?"

"So did I." Zane went back to tearing down the black plastic from the walls.

Lewis and Cleo exchanged disappointed looks. They'd known that things were coming to an end, but hearing it confirmed made it real.

"What should we do?" Cleo turned to Zane.

"Uh, why don't you two take the upstairs?" Zane answered. "Go ahead and straighten your room and take a look at the upstairs bathroom."

Cleo nodded and followed Lewis up the stairs.

Bella was still sound asleep in the bed beside Will. Will had been awake for the past hour or so. He lay on his side looking at Bella as she slept soundly. He didn't know exactly how to talk to her yet. He had decided just to handle things like normal. Rikki was right. He'd never told Bella that he loved her, so technically he wasn't lying to her. He would just need to be careful not to lead her on.

Will was deep in thought when a familiar female voice startled him back into the present.

"I know." Bella spoke, without looking at Will.

Will nudged Bella with his arm. "You know? What?"

Bella rolled onto her side to look directly at Will's face.

"I know you weren't thinking about me in the moon pool." She spoke quietly. "I know you were thinking about Rikki."

Will's eyes narrowed. "How... do you..."

Bella gave a small shake of her head. "It doesn't matter." She said. "And I don't care, really. Let's just pretend like everything is back to normal."

Will examined Bella but he couldn't read her. "You don't want to talk about it?"

"No." Bella said firmly.

To Will's surprise, Bella smiled. She reached for Will's hair and brushed her fingers through it. And with that, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"We should head on downstairs, I've heard the others moving around." Bella said calmly. She pulled open the door, giving Will another smile as she exited the room.

Will sat up on the bed, stunned. How did Bella know? And why wasn't she angry with him? Will shook his head and stood up. If Bella was willing to try to work this out, even after she knew the truth, wasn't that a good thing? Feeling almost relieved, Will walked out into the living room.

Rikki caught Bella and Will up on the plan for the day. To get everything cleaned up and get everyone moved out before Zane's Dad got home. The group was quiet as they worked. Though no one said it out loud, they were all the smallest bit sad that everything was over. They would all be going back home to their own houses. For better or for worse, they'd all gotten closer to one another over the past few days.

It took maybe a total of two more hours to clean the house back to it's pristine condition. Bags were packed, beds were made, every drop of water was mopped up.

The group congregated in the living room one last time. They knew that they would all see each other often, but something about standing there, together, gave everyone a feeling of finality. They'd been through a lot together.

Pair by pair, they headed out of the house. Even Zane, who was walking Rikki home.

Rikki and Zane walked slowly with their arms wrapped around each other's waists. Rikki leaned her head on Zane's shoulder as they walked.

"So..." Rikki started. "You and me. Living together. How would that work exactly?"

"Well," Zane smiled as he walked. "We find ourselves an apartment. We fight over what color to paint the bedroom. We love each other. Sound good?"

"Yeah, actually." Rikki smiled. "Sounds great."

Zane pulled Rikki in tightly to his side as they walked. He knew just how lucky he was to have her, and he wasn't going to mess things up ever again.

Bella and Will were walking slowly towards Bella's place. Neither of them had brought anything up during the day. Nothing about them, anyway. But Will needed answers. He stopped walking and put his hands on Bella's shoulders.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Ah, nothing." Will lost his nerve. He quickly looked out over the water. "Hardly any boats still out there."

"Yeah." Bella agreed. "Looks like they've given up. We should be able to go swimming here pretty soon."

Will took a deep breath before he opened his mouth again. "How did you know?" He finally got out.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to ask me that." Bella said.

"Come on, Bella." Will took her hands in his. "Please talk to me."

Bella didn't say a word. She simply walked over to the boardwalk and sat at the edge, her feet hanging about a foot over the water. Will followed her, and sat down next to her. He had just opened his mouth, prepared to ask her again to please talk to him, when Bella held one hand out over the water.

Bella squeezed her hand into a fist. Immediately, steam rose up from the water below her. Bella looked at Will, an odd expression on her face.

Will couldn't speak. "Wha-" He managed. "How?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows how magic works?" She said. "But it's made something perfectly clear to me. You didn't love me in the moon pool. You loved Rikki." Bella leaned into Will, looking him dead in the eye. "Tell me I'm wrong."

"I'm not going to." Will said quietly. "But Bella, I do care about you, you have to believe me."

"I do." Bella took Will by surprise once again. "I do believe that you care for me."

Will looked at Bella with questioning eyes. "But you aren't mad?"

Bella looked out over the water thoughtfully. "No." She answered. "I'm not."

"Please don't think I'm complaining," Will said carefully. "But why aren't you mad?"

"When we went into the moon pool this last time, to change you guys back, I knew you loved Rikki. And I knew you didn't love me." Bella folded her arms as she spoke. "And then after the magic happened, I found myself so excited. Until I tried to use my power. And at first I was mad. But, Will, I used to be so in love with you. Before all of this happened. And you weren't in love with me."

Bella took Will's hand in hers. "We're even now. You don't love me, and I don't love you. But I definitely have a crush on you."

"And I have a crush on you." Will said back, a smile on his face.

"So, the way I see it, we start over." Bella looked into Will's eyes. "Maybe it works out, maybe it doesn't. But either way, let's see what happens."

"Ok."Will's smile broadened as he looked into Bella's eyes. He squeezed her hand in his. His stomach gave a little flip as his looked into her blue eyes.

The two shared a shy kiss as they sat there on the walk. They would give things a try. And maybe, just maybe, things would work out for both of them this time.

Cleo and Lewis were practically walking in slow motion towards Cleo's house. Neither one wanted to be without the other. They'd gotten completely spoiled by getting to spend so much time together over the last few days.

Lewis walked with one hand in his pocket and the other hand in Cleo's, holding her hand tightly in his. He was oddly quiet as they walked.

Cleo had been jabbering about how relieved she was to have everyone back to normal. She, too, had noticed that the number of boats out in the water had diminished and she couldn't wait to swim out to Mako island. At some point she realized that she was the only one talking.

"Lewis?" She asked concernedly. "Are you alright?"

"Never been better." Lewis said breathlessly as he stopped walking and turned to face Cleo.

"Well good." Cleo smiled. She looked at Lewis carefully. He had a slight glimmer of sweat covering his face and his hand was practically shaking in hers.

Cleo furrowed her brow and reached for Lewis's other hand.

Lewis stepped back quickly, refusing to take his other hand out of his pocket.

"Lewis? What's wrong?" Cleo was getting really worried.

Lewis dropped down on one knee, right then and there.

"Cleo?" He said quietly.

Cleo covered her mouth with one hand. "Oh my god." She whispered.

Lewis looked up at Cleo as he spoke quietly. "Cleo, I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. I don't want to love anyone else."

Lewis pulled his hand out of his pocket slowly. He opened his fist and held it up to the light. There, laying on his hand, was a delicate gold ring with a glittering diamond in it.

Cleo dropped down to her knees in front of Lewis, breathless.

Lewis kept talking. "I bought this a month and a half ago, but I haven't had the nerve to ask you. But now I think I can do it right."

Lewis took a deep breath and looked deep into Cleo's eyes.

"Cleo Sertori. Will you marry me?" Lewis watched Cleo nervously for her answer.

Cleo thought her smile must be lighting up the entire sky. "Yes." She whispered.

Lewis slipped the ring onto Cleo's finger.

It fit perfectly.

.

.

The End.


	33. A note

Hello everyone!

Just a note to let you know that the sequel to 'Flip Flopped' is being published. Please feel free to leave feeback :) Mwah!


End file.
